Post Frodon
by Leze
Summary: Quand Frodon est parti, il a laissé Sam, Pippin et Merry. Quelques temps après, ceux-ci regrettent leur aventure et décident de partir pour une nouvelle. Seulement, ce n'est pas aussi facile.
1. Le départ

Post-Frodon

_Je n'ai pas pu tenir plus longtemps avant de réécrire une autre ! ^^ Je sens bien que celle-ci est plus différente, plus vraiment une parodie en fait, plus une histoire dite avec humour. Et peut-être que c'est mieux, j'aime faire des histoires plutôt sérieuses c'est juste que personne, en tout cas dans mon entourage, ne semble aimer ça. Mais bon ! J'écris ça pour moi aussi ! Donc cette histoire là est une autre, indépendante de ma parodie. Et si on trouve des fautes, j'ai une excuse là, j'avais pas envie de relire ! Bon, c'est pas vraiment une excuse mais peu importe. Bref: Bon courage pour lire ! J'espère juste que ce n'est pas une abomination et que Tolkien ne m'en voudra pas. _

_Disclaimer: Appartient a Tolkien (nan, vous saviez pas ?) qui me prête gentiment ses petits hobbits._

Que je remette l'histoire dans son contexte: C'est quelques temps -seulement des mois, pas des années- après que Frodon soit partit.

Pippin, Merry et Sam étaient dans leur taverne favorite. Merry leva brusquement son verre et dit:

-Si on repartez à l'aventure ? Comme avant !

Pippin fit un « ouais! », confirmant qu'ils étaient bien soûls. Sam, qui était le moins soûl des trois, dit:

-Je ne peux pas abandonner Rosie !

-Quand t'es parti avec Frodon, ça te gênait pas de l'abandonner. Fit remarqué Merry.

En évoquant Frodon, ils eurent un moment de silence avant de poursuivre.

-J'irai. Dit Pippin qui avait retrouvé un peu de son esprit entre deux gorgés. Diamond me lâcherait les poils... _(variante de « me lâcherait les baskets » qui est, je sais, complètement stupide, mais qui fallait que j'écrive)_.

-Et moi. En rajouta Merry. Je n'aurai plus à entendre mes parents dire: « -Merry le magnifique, pas si magnifique que ça, il n'arrive même pas à se trouver une copine. »

-Peut-être que Rosie s'en sortirait finalement... Se dit Sam. J'ai peur qu'elle se sente seule avec Elanor.

Quand on sait combien d'enfants on eut Sam et Rosie, on se demande si elle ne regrette pas ces moments ou elle se sentait seule.

-Elle ne sera pas seule ! Dit Pippin. Je dirais à mes sœurs de la surveiller, ça leur fera une occupation au lieu de m'embêter...

Pippin avait beau avoir vécu une aventure incroyable qui l'avait changé, il n'arrivait pas à tenir tête devant ses sœurs.

-On est tous d'accord ! Se réjouit Merry. Maintenant, si on chantait une chanson ?

Merry monta sur la table, Pippin voulut faire la même chose mais perdit vite l'équilibre et roula sous la table. Prouvant une fois de plus qu'il avait trop bu.

-Je le dirais à Diamond ! Dit Merry qui riait du malheur de son cousin.

Le lendemain, malgré une gueule de bois, Merry rendit visite à Pippin, n'ayant pas oublier leur conversation de la veille. Il frappa à la porte ronde et attendit qu'on ouvre. Finalement quand la porte s'ouvrit, il découvrit la sœur ainée de Pippin.

-Euh... Salut ! Merry essaya de regardé derrière elle. Pippin est là ?

Elle le regarda impassible, tourna la tête et cria:

-Pippin ! Il y a ton pote gai !

Une autre voix plus loin répondit étonné:

-Frodon ?

-Non ! Continua-t-elle. L'autre !

-Sam ?

Enfin, apparut Pippin au côté de sa sœur. Celle-ci partit en disant:

-Je vous laisse entre amoureux.

On entendit des ricanements de filles un peu plus à l'intérieur, Pippin soupira.

-C'est l'heure du second petit-déjeuner ! Tu viens mangé avec moi et mes trois horribles sœurs ? Supposa Pippin.

-Plutôt affronté des orques ! Dit Merry. Non, je suis là pour notre aventure !

Pippin prit un instant avant de se rappeler de la veille.

-Ah, ça... Je suis toujours d'accord. Mais pourquoi emmenez Sam avec nous ? On serait pas plus tranquille seulement nous deux ? Dit-il.

-Pippin... Dit Merry. Tu ne te rappelles pas la dernière fois ? Quand on est revenu, tes sœurs avaient fait croire à toute la Comté qu'on était partit pour être à l'abri des regards pour... Enfin, tu sais !

Pippin roula des yeux. Comment oublier ?

-Tu veux qu'on l'emmène pour prouver qu'on est pas... ça ? Comprit-il. Je sais pas si Sam c'est vraiment la bonne personne !

-Pippin... Sam, c'est pas Frodon !

Ils ne surent s'ils devaient être tristes ou en rire.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Sam et n'eurent pas besoin d'y entrer puisque celui-ci était dehors à s'occuper de son jardin. Alors qu'il remettait de la terre autour d'une fleur, deux grandes ombres apparurent devant lui, il eut peur en imaginant qui cela pouvait être. Il se retourna et fut soulageait de reconnaître Merry et Pippin.

-On t'a fait peur ? Demanda Merry.

Les deux cousins trouvaient ça drôle.

Sam soupira remarquant une chose.

-Non, vous avez juste écrasés mes fleurs.

Merry et Pippin baissèrent leur regard et virent qu'il avait raison.

-Elles auront le temps de repoussés quand on partira ! Dit Pippin.

Sam essaya d'enlever la terre de ses mains, sans trop de succès, et demanda:

-Ce n'était pas une parole en l'air ? Je ne vous croyez pas sérieux.

-On est pas obligé d'être sobre pour être sérieux. Dit Merry.

Après avoir réfléchit, Sam dit:

-Il faut que je préviennes Rosie.

Et il disparut chez lui. Quand il ne put plus voir Merry et Pippin, ceux-ci en profitèrent pour écraser les fleurs qui restaient parque c'était « marrant ».

Pendant ce temps Sam avait eut le temps d'expliquer la situation à Rosie.

-Je croyais que c'était fini ces histoires ! Dit-elle, évidemment elle ne le prenait pas bien.

-C'est en souvenir du bon vieux temps ! Dit-il et il regretta bien vite de l'avoir dit, se rendant compte que c'était pas vraiment les bons termes à utilisé.

-Le « bon vieux temps » ? Tu en fais encore des cauchemars la nuit ! Je ne vois ce qui l'y a de bon là dedans !

Sam soupira savant qu'elle avait raison.

-ça ne dura pas longtemps ! Dit-il.

-Comme ça n'allait pas durer longtemps quand tu es partis la dernière fois ? Continua-t-elle.

-Mais cette fois-ci, ce sera une simple balade ! Rien de bien méchant.

Mais Rosie changea d'avis en voyant dans le regard de Sam cette sorte d'étincelle qu'il avait avant que Frodon ne parte.

-Bon d'accord mais...

Il ne la laissa pas achevé sa phrase qu'il embrassa elle et sa fille, et s'en alla.

-C'est bon, nous pouvons partir ! Dit Sam sortant de chez lui, mais son enthousiasme disparu quand il vit son jardin saccagé. Qu'est qui s'est passé ?

Merry et Pippin le regardèrent d'un air innocent.

-Tu nous croiras jamais ! Dit Merry.

Pippin affirma en hochant la tête un peu trop vite.

-Il y a un oliphant qui a surgit de nulle part ! Mentait toujours Merry.

-Il était grand comme ça ! Essaya de montrer Pippin avec ses mains.

-Même plus grand ! En rajouta Merry.

-On a essayé de l'empêcher ! Dit Pippin.

-Mais il était déjà trop tard ! Dit Merry. Et après, il partit juste avant que tu arrives !

Sam hésita à rejoindre Rosie et à renoncer. Mais les deux cousins ne le laissèrent pas faire.

Après avoir pris quelques affaires, ils marchèrent un moment dans une direction prit complètement au hasard. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence quand Pippin demanda soudain:

-Au fait, ou est-ce qu'on va ?

Ils regardèrent Merry celui-ci n'en comprit pas la raison.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Parque c'est toi qu'on suit ! Répondit Pippin.

-Ah bon ? Mais moi je suivais Sam ! Dit Merry.

Sam émit un soupir, regrettant déjà d'être venu, et dit:

-Merry... Tu veux dire que tu ne sais même pas ou on va ?

-J'ai dis que je te suivais ! S'énerva Merry qui n'aimait pas qu'on rejette la faute sur lui.

Ils regardèrent autour, ils étaient arrivés plutôt loin mais étaient toujours à la Comté.

-On peut faire demi-tour. Proposa Pippin même si il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir marcher pour rien.

-Non ! Réagit Merry. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on croit que Merry Le Magnifique est un idiot qui n'est même pas capable de savoir ou il va !

-Mais Merry ! Dit Pippin. Tu es un idiot !

-Comment oses-tu parler ainsi au futur maitre du Pays de Bouc !

-Et toi ? Au futur Thain !

Alors qu'ils continuaient à se disputer Sam les gronda et leur dit de se taire.

-Vous avez peut-être grandis à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur vous restez toujours les mêmes ! Dit-il.

-Oh c'est bon ! Dit Pippin pas vraiment content que Sam le prenne de haut. Tu vas pas en faire tout un plat de champignons !

Ils entendirent alors des voix qui appelaient Merry et Pippin. Ceux-ci reconnaissant les voix, se mirent à courir pour leur échappé. Sam ne bougea et imagina quelles pouvaient être les horribles créatures qui avaient pu les faire fuir ainsi. Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

-Sam ! Tu es là ! Dit une voix.

-Au moins lui, il reste et s'en fuit pas en courant en nous voyant arrivées ! Dit une autre voix.

-Mais pourquoi il ferme les yeux ? Demanda la première voix.

-Peut-être qu'il fait ses cauchemars quand il éveillait maintenant... Dit la deuxième voix.

-Tu crois vraiment ce que Rosie raconte ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi elle me mentirait ? Elle est bien trop occupée avec Elanor.

-Ah ! Elanor ! Qu'est qu'elle mignonne ! Heureusement qu'elle ressemble plus à Rosie qu'à... La voix coupa sa phrase. Attends et ce qu'il nous entend ?

Sam sentit qu'on frappait sa tête et l'autre voix lui dit:

-Ouvres les yeux !

Par automatisme, l'habitude d'obéir, il le fit. Deux hobbites se trouvaient devant lui. Il les reconnut. Diamond de Long Cleeve et Estella Bolger.

-Que faites-vous là ? Fut la première chose qu'il pensa.

-On est venu vous accompagner ! Dit Estella.

-On allait pas laisser Pippin et Merry tout les deux !

-Parle pour toi. Dit Estella. J'aurai bien laissé Merry seul avec Pippin ! Si je viens c'est uniquement pour t'accompagner !

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Dit Diamond. N'est-ce pas toi qui disait que Merry était le plus mignon hobbit de toute la Terre du Milieu ?

-C'est pas vrai ! Dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

Sam réagit enfin en disant:

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas venir !

-Et pourquoi ? Dit Diamond en croisant les bras.

-Eh bien... Euh... Parque... Parque ce n'est pas un voyage pour les hobbites. Dit-il.

-Qu'est que ça veut dire ça ? Dit Estella.

-C'est vrai ! Renchérit son amie. Les hobbites sont fait pour rester chez elles à préparaient à manger et à s'occupaient des enfants ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire ! Dit Diamond. On est pas tous comme Rosie ! Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix !

C'est ainsi qu'elles rejoignirent la petite troupe qui ne savait toujours pas ou elle allait.

_Pour ceux qui se demanderaient ce bizarre titre « post-Frodon », c'est parque je pensais à post-scriptum. Puis comme l'explique si bien wikipédia: « En français, le mot post est une préposition d'origine latine signifiant 'après'... ». Bon, techniquement Frodon n'est pas un mot latin alors ça ne veut rien dire mais allez chercher Frodon en latin ! Puis ça sonne bien comment c'est, selon moi en tout cas. ^^ Alors pourquoi j'ai pas juste écris « après Frodon » ? Pour tous les curieux ! _


	2. Deux hobbites font de la compagnie

Post-Frodon

Deux hobbites font de la compagnie.

_Mais où je suis allée chercher ce titre ? On se le demande ! Pour je promets cette fois j'ai relu -il faut croire que les samedis je ne suis pas très en forme- et rerelut rererelut même ! Bon, je fais peut-être encore des fautes (les accords, mes pires ennemis !) mais moins, enfin j'espère. Je ne sais pas si drôle, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est en fait. Ça me vient comme ça et je verrais bien comme ça finira (bon évidemment ça ne vient pas « comme ça » je réfléchis un peu avant d'écrire !)._

_Disclaimer: Les hobbits appartiennent à Tolkien mais il est gentil, il me les prête ! _

Merry et Pippin revinrent voir Sam. Le deuxième dit:

-On a réussi à leur échappés !

Alors qu'ils se réjouissaient, Diamond et Estella sortirent de leur cachette (trouver une cachette dans une prairie n'est pas si difficile visiblement). Merry et Pippin voulurent fuir de nouveau mais il était trop tard.

-Sam ! Dit Merry en fusillant du regard celui-ci. Tu étais complice avec elles !

-N'accuse pas Sam ! Défendit Estella. Lui ne s'enfuit pas en nous voyant !

-Et vu ta tête je me demande comment il fait ! Rétorqua Merry.

-Tu as déjà vu ta tête au moins avant de dire ça ?

Ils se disputèrent comme c'était le cas souvent quand ils étaient réunis.

-Calme-toi Stella ! Lui dit Diamond qui ne pouvait plus supporter ça.

-Et toi aussi ! Rajouta Pippin à Merry.

Merry changea de sujet, comme s'ils venaient de se rendre compte de leur présence.

-Qu'est que vous faites là ? Le pays des moches c'est dans l'autre sens. Ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Elles expliquèrent une nouvelle fois et après une nouvelle dispute (Merry et Pippin n'étant pas très enthousiasme sur le fait qu'elles viennent), finirent par partir ensemble.

Quand ils eurent faim, ils s'arrêtèrent pour mangés. Diamond en profita pour demander:

-Où va-t-on ?

C'est là qu'ils se rappelèrent ce léger problème de direction.

-Dit lui quel merveilleux endroit tu as choisis, Merry ! Dit Pippin avec un grand sourire.

-Euh... Réfléchit-il. Eh bien... Je... Je pensai qu'on irait... Qu'on irait au Pays de Bouc... Pour... Euh... Pour aller... Chercher mes affaires !

Merry se réjouit d'avoir réussi à mentir. Mais son sourire disparu quand Estella lui dit:

-Tu as oublié ta peluche là bas ? Elle rit.

-Mais non ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai plus de peluche depuis mes 9 ans !

-Alors qu'est qui dépasse de ton sac ? Demanda Pippin, savant très bien ce que c'était.

Ils avaient tous des sacs qui à l'intérieur était essentiellement constitués de nourritures.

-ça ! Dit-il en regardant son sac. C'est rien !

Estella rit en voyant la tête de Merry qui laisser dire qu'il mentait (comme quoi, quand il arrive à mentir c'est vraiment un coup de chance). Pippin s'approcha discrètement du sac et prit ce qu'essayer de cacher si précieusement Merry.

-Regardé ! Dit Pippin attirant l'attention des hobbits en tenant un tissu dans ses mains.

-Donne moi ça ! Ordonna Merry.

-Essaye de l'attrapé ! Dit-il en se levant et se mit à courir.

Merry le suivit et lui ordonnait toujours de le lui donner. Alors qu'il allait arriver à reprendre ce tissu (qui était plus que ça pour lui, c'est sa maman qui lui avait donner, il allait pas s'en débarrassé), Pippin le lança à Estella qui s'était levée aussi. Merry accourra vers elle mais elle le relança à Pippin. Ils continuèrent ainsi un moment.

Diamond et Sam qui mangeaient toujours se regardèrent l'air de dire qu'ils étaient entourés de gamins.

Ils marchèrent vers le Pays de Bouc qui était encore loin. Le reste de la journée passa à une telle rapidité qu'ils n'avaient fait que la moitié du chemin. Ils ne prirent pas le risque de continuer dans le noir et durent passés la nuit à la belle étoile. Ce qui ne plut pas à tout le monde.

-Je ne vais pas dormir là ! Dit Estella.

-Mademoiselle Bolger ferait-elle un caprice ? Dit Merry.

-Ferme-la Merry ! Dit Diamond qui sentait la dispute arrivée. J'en ai marre de vos disputes.

-Moi également. Dit Sam qui n'avait pas parler depuis un moment.

-Bas si on vous gêne dites-le ! Dit Estella qui n'était décidément pas de bonne humeur.

-C'est vrai quoi ! En rajouta Merry. Vous croyez qu'on fait exprès de se disputer pour vous dérangez ?

-C'est malin. Marmonna Pippin qui avait presque réussi à s'endormir. Maintenant c'est contre nous qui se disputent...

-Je m'en fous ! Vous la fermez et vous dormez ! Dit Diamond essayant d'avoir l'air autoritaire.

-J'obéirai pas à une hobbite ! Dit Merry en croisant les bras -même si dans le noir personne ne le voyait-.

-Sam ! Appela Diamond au secours. Dis-lui !

Mais Sam, lui, s'était endormit. A croire que les pleures de Elanor l'avait rendu insensible à d'autres bruits. Diamond soupira et appela Pippin.

-Je dors ! Dit-il.

Diamond soupira et leur dit:

-Si c'est comme ça ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous disputez et vous serez crevés demain !

Ils surent là qu'elle avait raison, ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient dormir ici. Mais la nuit n'allait pas être calme pour autant.

-Pippin. Chuchota une voix à celui-ci. Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Pippin grommela et se retourna vers Diamond (même si c'est dans le noir, il avait bien sentit où de quel côté elle était).

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Parque... Elle vérifia que les autres dormaient et l'embrassa. Tu me manques.

Diamond sut qu'il souriait à ce moment-là malgré le noir, cela s'entendait dans sa voix.

-D'accord... Répondit-il après un moment d'étonnement.

Elle l'enlaça -même si elle faillit le louper dans l'obscurité- et lui marmonna des mots d'amours. Ils ne dormirent pas vraiment mais continuaient à s'embrasser.

-Vous êtes dégueux. Commenta une voix.

-C'est vrai, vous pourriez vous retenir. Dit une autre.

Diamond et Pippin roulaient des yeux en même temps, ce qui aurait pu être drôle si on y voyait quelque chose. Ils arrêtèrent et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre pour dormir. En se disant qu'eux, ils n'avaient personne pour les réchauffés.

Le matin, après un petit-déjeuner, ils se remirent en route. Diamond et Pippin se tenaient la main gentiment, se serrant le plus près possible. Merry et Estella, derrière eux, les observaient.

-Ce qu'ils peuvent être... Mais elle ne trouva pas de terme.

Malgré ça, Merry comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Oui, tu as raison. Dit-il en hochant la tête.

Devant eux, ils les entendaient parfaitement, Diamond trouva cela drôle.

-Tu entends ce qu'ils disent ? Dit-elle. Je crois qu'ils sont jaloux.

-Comment ne pas être jaloux quand on te voit. Lui dit Pippin.

Diamond, sourit, et l'embrassa. Estella et Merry firent des bruits de dégouts. Sam, qui était encore plus derrière, en rit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Pays de Bouc où ils se mirent tous à suivre Merry. Celui-ci regarda avec nostalgie l'endroit, repensant à des souvenirs de son enfance. Il se tourna vers les autres et dit:

-Vous voyez tous ça ? Un jour ça sera à moi ! A moi !

Il agitait les bras comme pour bien montré ce qu'il disait. Il arrêta d'un coup quand il entendit une voix qu'il reconnaissait immédiatement. Une voix qui craignait tant quand il faisait une bêtise (et il en avait fait plus d'une !).

-Mais pour l'instant, cela est à moi.

Merry se retourna et reconnut Saradoc Brandebouc, son père et l'actuel Maitre du Pays de Bouc.

-Ah... Salut papa ! Essaya-t-il d'avoir l'air naturel avec un petit sourire.

-Tu aurais pu nous prévenir de ta venue ! Je croyais que le Pays de Bouc ne te plaisais plus ? Et que c'est pour ça que tu étais partis ! Gronda son père (Merry baissa la tête ne savant quoi dire) ce qui fit rire Estella et il le remarqua. C'est pour ceux-là que tu es partis ? Son regard coupa net le rire de Estella.

Merry ne dit rien, baissant toujours la tête devant son père.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à sa demeure où Merry put expliquer sa présence.

-J'étais venu chercher quelques affaires. Mentit-il.

-Mais Meriadoc, il ne reste aucunes de tes affaires ici, tu les as tout emmener avec toi. Lui rappela Saradoc.

Ils auraient sans doute découvert son mensonge s'ils n'étaient pas rentrés à ce moment-là et que Esmeralda Brandebouc, anciennement Touque, les vit.

-Merry chéri ! Dit-elle. Tu as enfin décidé à nous rendre visite ! Elle serra son fils et vit Pippin. Et si ce n'est pas mon petit Pippin ! Elle le serra aussi, c'était son neveu après tout.

Après les quelques embrassades, un peu embarrassantes, Merry décida qu'ils devaient vite partir d'ici sinon ils ne le feraient jamais.

-Mais pourquoi partir tout de suite, Meriadoc ? Dit sa mère. Vous restiez bien pour le second petit-déjeuner ? Je ne veux pas que tu es la peau sur les os !

-Maman... Merry n'aimait pas vraiment l'appeler ainsi devant les autres. Il faut que j'y aille !

-Pour aller où ? Demanda Estella qui profitait à peu de la situation. Tu ne sais même pas !

-Mais si ! Mais si ! Dit Merry qui voulait garder sa dignité devant ses parents. Nous irons... Nous irons un peu plus loin.

-Tu parle d'une précision ! Ajouta Diamond. Et pourquoi ?

-Eh bien... Parque... Merry sentit qu'il ne trouverait pas, son père le remarqua.

-Car je lui ordonne d'aller chercher quelque chose d'important là bas. Dit Saradoc. Un champignon très spécial qu'on ne trouve qu'au delà de la Comté.

Merry regarda son père avec soulagement et remerciement. Il le regarda l'air de dire « de rien ».

-Un champignon ? S'étonna Estella qui ne paraissait pas ravie de cette nouvelle. Vous êtes tous les mêmes, les Brandebouc !

-Personne ne t'a obligé à venir. Rappela Merry. J'aurai même apprécier que tu ne sois pas là.

Estella soupira mais Merry avait oublié que ses parents étaient encore là.

-Meriadoc Brandebouc ! Est-ce ainsi que je t'ai élevé ? Dit sa mère. Excuse toi tout de suite !

-Mais maman ! Dit Merry qui avait brusquement retrouvé sa voix d'enfant. C'est pas juste ! Elle est toujours méchante avec moi et elle s'excuse pas !

Esmeralda n'avait pas besoin de parler, son regard autoritaire suffit à Merry pour qu'il obéisse. Il fit ses excuses mais on sentait bien dans sa voix que le cœur n'y était pas.

-Je suis désolé pour... Il ne savait même pas, il haussa les épaules et dit juste: Pour avoir étais méchant. Il se tourna vers sa mère. C'est bon là ?

-Il faut qu'elle accepte ton excuse. Dit-elle.

Estella eut un petit sourire et Merry comprit pourquoi. Jamais elle n'accepterait. Merry fit alors une chose qui les étonna, il partit en lançant à « au revoir » à ses parents et le temps qu'ils réagissent, le reste des hobbits l'avaient suivi.

Quand ils furent assez loin, Merry se dit à haute voix:

-Sauvé !

Seulement quand les autres apparurent il ne sut s'il devait être content ou pas.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir ! Dit Pippin.

Merry roula des yeux et dit à son cousin:

-Et comment ? Tu me voyais dire devant mes parents: « A 3 on part d'ici en courant. » ?

Pippin rit en imaginant la réaction qu'aurait eu les parents de Merry.

-Nous savons où nous allons à présent. Fit remarqué Sam.

Ils regardèrent dans la direction où ils allaient bientôt se dirigés. Un peu plus loin que cette prairie calme où ils avaient dormis, des arbres, c'était dans une forêt.

Alors qu'ils commentaient ce qu'ils voyaient (« -ça a l'air loin ! » « -ils sont grands les arbres ! » « -Il y a des bêtes sauvages là bas ? »), une voix dit:

-Je n'irai pas.

Ils ne se retournèrent même pas vers Estella, qui était rester à l'écart, et qui croisait les bras d'un air décidé. Diamond se retourna et elle fut bien la seule -même si Pippin dû le faire aussi puisque qu'ils se tenaient encore la main-.

-Comment ça tu ne viens pas ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée. Mais où irais-tu ?

-Je resterai ici. Répondit-elle en montrant le Pays de Bouc derrière elle. Je trouverai bien un endroit convenable où dormir, pas comme si je restai vous accompagner.

-Mais... Diamond était un peu triste que son amie l'abandonne ainsi. Tu disais que tu voulais rester avec moi !

-Tu as Pippin maintenant. Dit-elle en montrant d'un regard que Diamond tenait la main de celui-ci.

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! S'exclama-t-elle en lâchant la main de Pippin (ce qui ne lui plut pas vraiment) pour rejoindre son amie.

Pippin, pendant que les deux amies parlaient vivement, rejoignit Merry et Sam qui faisaient semblant de ne pas entendre la conversation. Ils regardèrent au loin bien qu'ils pensent à autre chose.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'elle parte ? Dit Pippin à Merry, ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais plus une affirmation.

-Oui. Admit-il. J'aurai plus personne à embêter.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit uniquement pour cela. Dit Sam avec un sourire de sous-entendu. Tu utilise beaucoup d'énergie pour « l'embêter » au lieu d'aller butiner d'autres fleurs.

Merry le regarda comme si il n'avait pas comprit.

-Je ne fais que me défendre ! Dit Merry. C'est elle qui m'embête.

-Il faut croire que c'est réciproque. Murmura Pippin à Sam.

Mais il sut que Merry l'avait entendu puisque celui-ci soupira. Il fit quelques pas, s'éloignant d'eux et s'écria:

-Bas vous savez quoi ? Moi je suis content qu'elle parte !

C'est là qu'il vit les yeux ronds de Diamond et Estella et comprit qu'il avait peut-être parler un peu fort.

Diamond arriva devant lui et le gifla. Ce qui fit sourire Pippin, content de ne pas être à sa place (il en avait déjà fait l'expérience).

-ça va pas de dire des trucs horribles comme ça ? S'énerva-t-elle. Je peux comprendre que vous vous engueuliez mais quand même ! C'est pas des choses à dire !

Estella, elle, n'avait toujours pas bouger. Diamond, inquiète, se retourna vers elle et lui demanda:

-ça va ?

Estella la regarda et elle sourit.

-Très bien.

Elle s'avança vers eux et dit, pleine d'énergie:

-Alors ? Qu'est qu'on attend pour partir ?

Elle passa devant eux et partit en tête du groupe. En passant devant Merry, elle eut ce sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Pourtant Merry se surprit à sourire. Il se demanda alors si Pippin et Sam n'avaient pas raison.

-Non. Pensa-t-il. C'est impossible.

Et il suivit les autres qui avaient déjà commencer à marcher.


	3. La légende du champignon rose

Post-Frodon

La légende du champignon rose.

_Non, je n'ai pas fumé (d'herbe à pipe ! ^^) avant d'écrire le titre. Vous n'avez qu'a lire, on verra bien si vous comprenez, ou pas. Il fallait bien que je le donne une raison de partir je-ne-sais-où parque pour l'instant, ils allaient au hasard (puis une simple balade ça ne serait pas marrant ! Ils faut bien qu'ils fassent quelque chose !). _

_Disclaimer: « -Je suis vraiment obligée ? » (auto-citation ! xD) Bon, comme d'habitude les hobbits sont à Tolkien. Et je m'excuse si je les torture 'un peu' (mais c'est tellement marrant !)._

Ils marchaient encore quand Pippin proposa une de ses idées lumineuses.

-Si on donnait un nom à notre groupe !

Cette simple phrase les fit tous arrêter.

-Un nom ? Dit Sam qui était le plus étonné, surtout parque cela venait de Pippin.

-Bien oui ! Dit Pippin qui semblait amuser par leur étonnement. Comme la communauté de l'anneau.

Il eut un silence quand il prononça « anneau » comme si ce mot ne devait plus être prononcé devant eux. Diamond soupira et dit à Pippin :

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes histoires ! Comme quoi tu aurais sauvé la Terre du Milieu.

-Mais j'ai sauvé la Terre du Milieu ! Dit Pippin pas très content qu'on ne le croit pas.

-On (il insista bien sur le « on ») a sauvé la Terre du Milieu. Rectifia Merry.

-Mais bien sûr ! Dit Estella qui y croyait autant que son amie. Trois hobbits contre toute une armée !

-Quatre. Dit Sam dont la voix se fit plus faible. Nous étions quatre.

Il eut un silence, ils pensaient tous à lui, mais évitaient de dire son nom. C'est ainsi qu'à cause de phrase « innocente » ils s'étaient mis à se rappeler ces souvenirs douleurs.

-Qu'est qu'il devient à ton avis ? Demanda Pippin à Sam, comme s'il était le mieux placer pour le savoir.

Mais Sam n'arriva pas à répondre, ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface et l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Peut-être qu'il apprend à nager. Dit Estella.

Ils la regardèrent comme si elle avait dit une grossièreté.

-Mais quoi ? Dit-elle. Vous avez bien dit qu'il était partit en mer, il a bien dû apprendre à nager au cas ou.

Cette image les fit rire, leur permettant de changer de sujet en même temps.

-Hé ! Dit Pippin pris d'une idée. On est petit et on aime marcher. On qu'à s'appeler les Petits Pédestres !

-Qu'est que tu racontes Pippin ? Réagit Merry (Pippin dit qu'il n'en savait rien, mais personne ne l'entendit, car Merry dit en même temps:) Les hobbits n'aiment pas marcher ! Et puis on est pas petit, c'est les autres qui sont grands !

-La communauté de ceux qui n'aiment pas marcher, ça fait moins bien ! Dit Estella se moquant.

Ils se mirent tous à leur proposition.

-Et la communauté des cheveux bouclés ? Dit Diamond.

-Mais oui ! Ce fut Merry qui s'en moquait cette fois. Et la communauté des sans-chaussures pendant qu'on y est !

Ils le regardèrent un instant muets, l'air de dire qu'ils aimaient ce nom.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Merry. Mais je disais ça pour rire ! On va pas s'appelait comme ça quand même ? Et puis pourquoi on cherche un nom ? On va juste faire un petit chemin !

Sam lui montra d'un regard que c'était plus qu'un « petit chemin ».

-Oui bon... Admit-il. Un long petit chemin.

C'est ainsi que, même si Merry continuait de dire que ce nom était totalement stupide, qu'ils s'appelèrent la communauté des sans-chaussures.

Ils auraient pu finir leur « quête » d'ici le soir et rentraient chez eux le matin. C'était sans compter sur un événement inattendu. Pendant qu'ils faisaient une pause et que Merry, Pippin et Sam jouaient aux cartes (Merry ayant une la judicieuse idée d'en emmener). Diamond et Estella restaient à l'écart, préparant leur futur repas (comme quoi, c'est toujours la même chose).

-Je vais gagner. Dit Merry.

-Ce n'est pas parque tu dis que tu vas gagner, que tu vas gagner. Lui dit Sam.

-ça m'a porté chance pour l'instant ! Dit-il.

-Oui. Dit Pippin avec un petit sourire. Pour l'instant.

Ils montrèrent alors leurs cartes.

-Ouais ! J'ai gagné ! Se réjouit Pippin qui se mit à danser. Tu me dois deux champignons !

Merry soupira et dit :

-Je te les donnerai quand le repas sera...

Il s'arrêta quand il se tourna où aurait dû être les deux hobbites. Mais elles n'étaient plus là, le plat qu'elles faisaient était encore chaud.

-Diamond ? S'inquiéta Pippin qui n'était plus d'humeur à danser. Diamond !

Pippin se mit à tourner en rond en l'appelant, Sam le ramena à la raison.

-Elles ne doivent pas être loin. Dit-il. Elles sont sans doute parties chercher d'autres ingrédients.

Ils se mirent à les appeler sauf Merry qui en profita pour piquer à manger. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Pippin ne trouve quelque chose.

-Diamond est passée ici !

Il montra un tissu, celui que Merry avait emmené avec lui.

-Je l'avais donné à Diamond. Dit-il en voyant la tête de son cousin.

-Quoi ? Tu lui a donné Bichounou ! Tel était le nom que donnait Merry à ce tissu que sa mère lui avait donné plus petit.

Pippin et Sam se retinrent de rire. Ils redevinrent sérieux quand Pippin dit:

-ça se dirige vers la forêt !

Ils regardèrent les arbres qui étaient deux fois plus grands qu'eux. Ils se regardèrent ensuite entre eux et n'hésitèrent pas. Ils y entrèrent.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Diamond.

Elles étaient allongées dans l'herbe sans le souvenir de comment elles étaient arrivées là.

-Une forêt je crois... Répondit Estella en voyant les arbres.

Elles se levèrent et observèrent l'endroit.

-Nous sommes perdus. Dit Diamond.

-Non, tu crois ? Dit Estella.

Diamond roula des yeux et dit à son amie:

-Arrête de faire ton Merry.

-Je ne fais mon Merry ! Répliqua Estella, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la compare à lui. C'est lui qui fait sa Estella !

Diamond rit, être perdue dans une forêt ne lui semblait pas un si calvaire quand son amie était avec elle. Et comme ça, elles étaient enfin ensemble, seules sans les autres.

-Diam' ! Dit Estella avec un gros sourire. Qu'est que ça fait d'embrasser Pippin ?

Diamond crut qu'elle blaguait d'abord mais elle paraissait tout à fait sérieuse. Elle en profita pour dire:

-Je te dirais si tu me dis ce qui te plait chez Merry !

Estella la regarda étonnée, rougit, mais croisa les bras pour éviter qu'on ne le voit trop.

-Merry ne me plait pas ! C'est un idiot qui me déteste.

-Ah ! Dit Diamond dans un soupir. Tu ne connais vraiment rien aux hobbits.

Estella soupira et dit:

-Et toi ? Tu viens d'avoir un copain et tu te crois déjà experte dans les hobbits !

-ça fait plusieurs mois. Rappela Diamond. Et tu le sais très bien ! Tu étais la seule au courant avant eux ! Alors si je te l'ai dis, tu devrais me le dire aussi.

Estella soupira de nouveau.

-Je suis vraiment obligée ?

-Tu es obligée. Confirma Diamond.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle commença. Seulement, vous, vous ne saurez jamais ce qu'elle a dit ! _(ha ha ! Je suis diabolique !)._

-C'est encore loin ? Demanda Merry. J'ai faim moi ! Qu'on se dépêche de les trouver pour qu'elles nous préparent à manger.

Pippin se retourna vivement vers Merry et lui dit, agaçait:

-Diamond n'est pas ta cuisinière !

-Je me demande ce qu'elle fait d'autres alors... Sauf si elle veut bien faire la même chose à toi qu'à moi. Dit Merry.

Cela suffit pour que Merry et Pippin se battent. Sam essaya de les séparés mais il ne fit qu'empirer les choses. A un moment, ils basculèrent d'une colline et tombèrent dans un roulé-boulé jusqu'en bas. Ils arrêtèrent de se battre quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient tombés sur une incroyable réserve de champignons (si ça ne rappelle pas des souvenirs ça...).

-Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ? Demanda Estella.

-Oui. Confirma Diamond. On aurait dit des cris de hobbits.

Elles se dirigèrent où elles avaient entendu les voix et tombèrent sur un tas de trois hobbits. Diamond compris qu'ils étaient tombés de la colline et alla voir son Pippin.

-Pippin ! Mon pauvre ! Le plaignit-elle. Tu t'es fait mal ?

Elle l'embrassa de partout comme si ça pouvait enlever la douleur, Pippin prit un moment à comprendre que ce n'était ni Sam ni Merry qui « l'attaquait ».

-Tu viens Stella ? Dit Diamond se tournant vers son amie. Je suis sûre que Merry voudrait bien qu'on le « guérisse » aussi.

-Diam' ! Dit Estella un peu fort. Tu avais promis de ne pas parler de ça !

-De quoi ? Réagit Merry qui avait enfin comprit qu'on parlait de lui.

-De rien... Répondit Estella dont les yeux se faisaient soudain fuyants.

Quand ils se turent, ils purent entendre Sam qui disait, depuis un moment déjà:

-Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! Je l'ai !

Il leur montra le champignon qu'il tenait dans sa main et qui était d'une couleur plutôt spéciale.

-C'est moi ou... Dit Pippin qui n'y croyait pas. Ce champignon est rose ?

Ils dévisageaient tous ce champignon. Il était d'un rose si flash qu'ils avaient dû mal à croire qu'il puise exister vraiment.

-Le champignon rose ! Dit Merry. Mon père m'en avait parler mais je croyais qu'il divaguait !

Ils se tournèrent vers lui et attendirent qu'il s'explique.

-Vous ne connaissez pas la légende du champignon rose ? S'étonna Merry. On dit que c'est le meilleur champignon de la Terre du Milieu ! Qu'il a des vertus médicinales et que si on l'avale, il offre un pouvoir incroyable.

Le regard de tous changea pour le champignon. Le visage de Sam changea également pour l'effroi. Il connaissait ce regard. Celui qui le hantait tant. Celui de Frodon quand il regardait l'anneau.

D'un coup, ils voulurent tous le champignon rose, comme hypnotisés ils s'en approchèrent. C'est alors que, sans qu'aucuns ne comprennent, le champignon disparu.

-Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Demandait Merry en tournant en rond.

-Quelque chose l'a prit. Dit Sam qui était le mien plaçait pour le dire puisque c'était lui qui l'avait tenu.

-Ou peut-être que tu l'as caché sous ta veste... Suggéra Estella.

-C'est vrai. Dit Diamond. Où l'as-tu mis ?

Les quatre s'approchèrent de lui, mais ils arrêtèrent rapidement. Le visage de Sam si paniqué les avaient ramener à la réalité.

-Qu'est que... Dit Diamond quand elle reprit ses esprits. Oh, Sam ! Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-A moi non plus. Ajouta Estella.

Sam prit un air grave et dit, essaya en tout cas:

-Ce champignon, il est comme...

Mais ce fut Merry qui termina sa phrase savant que Sam n'y arriverait pas.

-Comme l'anneau.

Ils furent tous silencieux, sauf les deux hobbites qui elles, n'y connaissaient rien (ou le peu qu'on avait bien voulu leur raconter).

-Comment un champignon pourrait être comme un anneau ? Demanda Diamond.

-Un champignon n'est pas une babiole elfique ! Dit Estella.

-Mais pourtant... Vous étiez comme possédés ! Dit Sam. Si Merry a raison et que ce champignon donne un pouvoir incroyable...

-Parque tu crois Merry ? Dit Estella. Il raconte n'importe quoi !

-Hé ! Réagit Merry. Je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! C'est mon père qui me l'a dit.

-Saradoc n'est qu'un vieux fou. Lui dit Estella.

Merry fronça les sourcils et se murmura:

-Je le dirai à mon papa.

-Il faudrait le retrouvé. Dit Pippin qui avait réfléchi un moment. Et le détruire, au cas ou.

Ils se regardèrent et s'approchèrent comme s'ils avaient peur que quelqu'un les entende.

-Je suis d'accord. Dit Sam. La communauté des sans-chaussures accomplira cette quête !

-Moi j'aime toujours pas ce nom. Fit remarqué Merry.

-Tu n'as qu'allé faire ta propre communauté si ça ne te plais pas. Lui dit Estella.

Merry soupira. Ils joignirent leur main et se promirent qu'ils ne se séparaient pas tant qu'ils auraient accomplis leur mission.

-ça sera pas trop long ? Demanda Estella après. J'avais dis à mon frère que je rentrerai bientôt.

-De toute façon, si tu lui avais pas dis, il aurait même pas remarqué que tu étais partie. Dit Merry.

-La ferme Meriadoc ! Dit-elle agaçait.

-Toi la ferme !

Ils se disputèrent de nouveau. Sam soupira, Pippin roula des yeux et Diamond les regarda d'un air compréhensible.

-Au fait Sam ! Dit Diamond pendant que les autres se disputaient toujours. On va où ?

-C'est vrai ! Dit Pippin. Tu es notre chef, tu dois savoir.

Sam sourit content d'être le « chef » jusqu'à que Pippin ajoute:

-Comme Frodon est pas là... Tu le remplace ! Le porteur du champignon !

Diamond lui fit un coup de coude l'air de dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire et de ne pas continuer dans cette direction. Il était un peu tôt pour en « rire ».

Sam réfléchit et regarda autour. Il eut le pressentiment qu'ils devaient suivre les champignons qu'ils avaient écrasé en tombant.

-Par là !

Il s'avança et les deux autres le suivirent. Merry et Estella réagirent finalement et les suivirent sans même se posés de questions.


	4. Disputes et disparitions

Post-Frodon

Disputes et disparitions.

_C'est le premier titre qui m'est venu ! J'ai essayé de faire un peu de suspense, si on veut ! ^^ Malgré ça, ça reste un peu n'importe quoi. Il ne faudrait pas que ça soit trop sérieux non plus._

_Disclaimer: Make in Tolkien (je l'adore cela ! ^^). Qui me prête encore une fois -et pas la dernière !- ces petits (« c'est les autres qui sont grands ! ») hobbits._

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes sans que le paysage change. Des arbres et des champignons, il n'y avait que ça. Mais Sam ne cessait de répéter qu'ils se rapprochaient.

-Et qu'est que tu en sais ? Dit Merry qui en avait assez. Tu as un détenteur de champignon rose ?

-Merry, quand arrêteras-tu tes vannes stupides ? Dit Estella.

-Elles ne sont pas stupides, elles sont réfléchies et intelligentes. Protesta Merry.

Estella soupira et continuait:

-Même Pippin en fait des mieux !

-Qu'est que tu as contre Pippin ? Réagit Diamond.

-Hé, vous avez entendu ? Demanda Sam, mais personne ne l'écoutait.

-Ce que j'ai contre Pippin ? S'énerva Estella. Il a piqué ma meilleure amie !

-Hein ? Fit Pippin. Mais je ne te l'ai piqué ! C'est TON amie !

-ça veut dire quoi ça ? Dit Diamond se tournant vers Pippin.

-Mais... Mais rien ! Répondit Pippin qui se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être dit une bêtise.

-Tu m'aimes pas, c'est ça hein ? Continuait Diamond qui avait l'air de vouloir tout dramatiser.

-Personne ne t'aime de toute façon ! Dit Merry.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Dit Estella qui défendit son amie. La seule personne qui t'aime c'est ton Bichounou !

-Tu lui as dis ! Dit Merry étonné vers son cousin.

-Mais... Allait répondre Pippin.

Mais ils furent tous couper par Sam qui s'écria:

-Coucher vous ! Immédiatement !

Tellement étonnés ils obéirent. Une forme sombre passa au-dessus d'eux, leur petite taille les aida à passer inaperçu.

Sam fut le premier à se relever, ce fut donc à lui que Pippin demanda:

-Qu'est que c'était ?

-La même chose qui a prit le champignon. Répondit-il. Je l'ai sentis venir, il n'y avait qu'à vous écoutez.

Ils le dévisagèrent ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Je l'ai sentis la première fois quand on m'a prit le champignon. Expliqua-t-il. Ce « nuage noir » inspire aux disputes et aux altercations.

-Mais pour toi, tu n'as pas étais touché ? Dit Estella.

Sam haussa les épaules et dit:

-Il faut croire que quand on est marié, on apprend à se maitrisé.

Sam en rit en voyant leurs visages étonnés. Mais il redevint plus sérieux en disant:

-Cela veut dire que nous ne sommes pas loin, comme je l'avais dis. (Il lança un regard à Merry qui roula des yeux). Il faut faire attention maintenant et évités les disputes.

-Et comment ? Demanda Diamond. Avec ces deux là c'est impossible. (Elle montra Merry et Estella).

-Je peux me maitrisée ! Dit Estella. Par contre pour lui, je ne promets rien.

-Mais ne me provoque pas non plus ! Dit Merry.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour être provoqué ! Réagit Estella.

-Chut ! Chut ! Fit Sam. Vous n'écoutez vraiment rien vous deux ! (Diamond et Pippin hochèrent la tête presque involontairement). Vous ne pouvez pas survivre plus de 5 minutes sans vous disputez ?

-Il ne fallait pas accepter qu'elle vienne. Dit Merry. C'est ta faute si elle est là maintenant.

Sam le fusilla du regard et dit, claire et fort:

-Je n'ai pas survécu au Mordor pour me faire tué dans une forêt à cause de deux idiots qui ne peuvent pas se la fermer quand il est temps !

Ils restèrent muets devant lui, il leur avait complètement coupé l'envie de parler.

Pendant ce temps là, bien plus loin qu'on ne peut l'imaginer, le champignon rose avait apparu là, sur une table tout à fait innocente.

-J'ai réussi ! Dit une voix en le voyant apparaître.

Des mains frêles vinrent toucher le champignon à la forme difforme et à la couleur incongrue. Des petites mains le touchant timidement, des petites mains où il n'y avait que 9 doigts.

_(Suspense hein ? (ou pas !)J'aurai pu couper là mais ça aurait était vraiment méchant ! Et je ne suis pas si cruelle (des fois))._

-J'ai peur... Murmura Diamond regardant les arbres qui lui semblaient menaçant.

Elle se serra contre Pippin qui la tenait entre ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Dit-il.

-C'est justement parque tu es là qu'on devrait s'inquiéter. Murmura Merry qui avait peur que Sam ne l'entende.

-Merry... Murmura Pippin aussi. Tu n'as pas entendu Sam ?

-Si, parfaitement. Il jeta un regard vers Sam pour vérifiait qu'il n'entendait pas. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, depuis quand c'est notre chef lui ?

-On a décidé ça quand tu te disputé avec Stella. Répondit Diamond.

Merry soupira l'air de dire que c'était toujours sa faute. Après s'être fait chassé par Pippin et Diamond, qui voulaient restés tout les deux, Merry se rapprocha de Estella.

-Ne bouge plus ! Ordonna-t-elle. Si tu dépasse cette limite on va encore s'engueuler !

-Mais qu'est que tu vas cherché là ? Dit Merry comme s'il l'ignorait. Je viens juste te tenir compagnie.

-Eh bien vas me tenir compagnie plus loin ! Dit-elle.

Comme elle avait augmenté le volume Sam se tourna -il était devant eux toujours-, il vérifia qu'ils ne se disputaient pas et se retourna. Un mètre séparait Merry et Estella, mais le premier réussi discrètement se rapproché.

-Tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda-t-il en désignant son amie du regard.

-Non, ton visage m'a habitué à la peur. Répondit-elle.

Merry ignora la remarque -il n'avait d'autre choix avec Sam- et continua:

-Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas peur des « méchants nuages noirs » ?

Elle faillit rire devant le visage de Merry qui se voulait menaçant. Mais elle s'empêcha, elle n'allait tout de même pas rire aux blagues stupides de Merry. Celui-ci finit par être si près d'elle qui la toucha. Ce qui eut l'air de provoquer un éclair muet, instinctivement Estella prit la main de Merry.

Quelques minutes s'écoula avant que Sam ne soit surprit par ce silence inhabituel. Il se retourna, vit Diamond et Pippin et leur demanda:

-Où sont Merry et Estella ?

Ils regardèrent autour, mais ils avaient disparu.

Et personne, dans toute la Terre du Milieu, n'aurait pu répondre à la question de Sam.

Merry et Estella apparurent de nulle part dans une petite pièce remplit de livre. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que cette endroit était juste à leur échelle. Non, Estella remarqua autre chose.

-Mais ça va de me tenir la main ? ! T'as vu ce que tu as fait ? ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Parque c'est ma faute peut-être ? Dit Merry. C'est toi qui a prit ma main !

-Mais non ! Dit Estella qui ne savait même pas que c'était bien elle.

-Alors pourquoi tu tiens toujours ma main ? Dit Merry.

Estella dévisagea sa main, il avait raison, elle se dépêcha de la retirée. Ils observèrent autour d'eux et remarquèrent sur une petite table, le fameux champignon rose.

-Quelqu'un a croqué dedans ! Dit Estella.

-On arrive trop tard. Dit Merry d'un air grave qui ne dura pas longtemps. Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ?

Estella haussa les épaules et lu un livre qui se trouvait sur la table, à côté du champignon.

-« Le légendaire champignon rose est recherchée pour le fameux don qui prodigue à toute personne qui en prendrait une bouchée. La difficulté de le trouver n'est pas sa rareté mais le fait que ce champignon est capable d'apparaitre et disparaitre à son gré. D'après les elfes, ses apparitions n'est jamais un hasard, et il apparaît à l'endroit où on a plus le besoin de son don exceptionnel. Son don si précieux est de permettre à son goûteur d'apparaitre et de disparaître comme le fait ce champignon. Seulement, ce don n'est que de courte de durée et ne permet que quelques voyages. Mais pour permettre cela, la personne qui disparaît doit prendre la personne d'une autre personne, celle-ci devra elle-même prendre sa place. »

Merry était resté sans rien dire, de plus en plus étonné au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

-C'est ta faute ! Dit Estella quand elle eut fini. Si tu m'avais pas tenu la main je serai encore là bas !

Merry prit un moment avant de répondre:

-Je ne regrette pas. (Même si il savait très que c'était elle qui avait tenu sa main) Je n'aurai pas supporté l'idée que tu sois seule.

Estella dévisagea Merry. Quelque chose passa sur son visage, quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas chez lui. Mais il changea vite en disant:

-C'est vrai ! Comment j'aurai fait si j'avais plus personne à embêté ?

Elle s'était réjouie trop vite. Ce sentiment qu'elle avait cru voir, ce n'était pas le même que le sien.

-Meriadoc Brandebouc, je vous déteste ! Dit-elle amusée malgré tout.

-Moi aussi. Dit-il amusé aussi. A présent, allons sauvés le monde !

-Je n'y comprends rien ! Dit Pippin. Ils étaient là et... Piouf !

-Comment ça « Piouf » ? Dit Sam. Ils doivent bien être quelque part !

-Peut-être que le nuage noir les ont enlevés... Suggéra Diamond qui serra plus fort Pippin.

Ils regardèrent les arbres comme si ils espéraient qu'ils surgissent de là.

-On doit les trouvé. Dit Sam. Je sens que leur disparition est liée au champignon rose. Si on le trouve, on les trouvera.

Et ils se remirent en marche.

Il avait réussi. Fut sa première pensée. Il le savait, il avait réussi. L'herbe sous ses pieds poilus, les arbres autour de lui, il le savait, il était revenu en Terre du Milieu. Il se demanda ce qu'étaient devenus, Sam, Pippin et Merry. Mais il n'allait pas tardé à le savoir. Car juste devant lui, apparurent Sam, Pippin et une hobbite qu'il avait déjà vu quelque fois. Quel était son nom déjà ? Essaya-t-il de se rappeler. Il se cacha derrière un buisson -chance qu'il était là- et les observa.

Sam, Pippin et Diamond ne surent jamais qu'ils étaient observés par deux yeux bleus.

-C'est simple ! S'écria Estella. Il suffit que j'en prenne une bouchée, que tu me tiennes la main et on pourra revenir !

-Et si on arrive dans un autre endroit ? Dit Merry.

Estella prit le champignon et sourit.

-Au cas ou !

Le temps qu'il comprenne, Estella prit sa main -avec le sourire- et avala un bout du champignon rose. Au même moment où ils disparurent, celui aux neufs doigts réapparut.

-Non ! Cria-t-il de toute sa voix. J'avais réussi ! J'avais réussi !

Il remarqua que le champignon n'était plus là. Il grommela et s'écria tout seul:

-Je suis sûr que c'est toi ! Stupide Brandebouc !

Et il s'assit, désespéré encore plus qu'il ne l'avait était. Sans se douté que bientôt, il repartirait là bas.

_Comme je pars à Nantes pour trois jours, vous aurez la suite que mercredi (et encore, je serai sûrement crevée après) jeudi ou vendredi. Vous survivrez jusqu'à là ? ^^ _


	5. Le pouvoir du champignon rose

Post-Frodon

Le pouvoir du champignon rose.

_Je suis revenue ! J'ai survécu au train (j'ai failli ne jamais en revenir en plus, je plains les gens qui en prennent tous les jours) en fait je me suis un peu perdue parque il y avait des problèmes puis bref, on s'en fout ! (ça valait le coup quand même) Donc voilà ! J'avais déjà commencé à écrire avant de partir -puis j'ai écris autre chose que ça en même temps-. J'ai un peu modifié ce que j'avais prévu parque je me suis dis qui ne fallait pas que je mette de la science-fiction dedans que c'est pas bien et que c'est pas original (en tout cas pour moi ce n'est pas original j'utilise souvent la science-fiction comme échappatoire) donc j'ai changé quand une brillante idée m'est venue (enfin brillante pas si sûr). Je ne sais si c'est original (ça l'est pour moi) mais peu importe, cette idée m'a fait sourire juste d'y pensé. (Et de toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix ! ha ha !)._

_Disclaimer: Non depuis que je suis allée à Nantes c'est toujours pas à moi. Et j'espère que Tolkien et sa famille ne m'en voudront pas s'ils l'en d'entre eux tombe sur cette histoire (on sait jamais !). Bref, rien ne m'appartient (même pas Merry !)._

Un éclair brisa l'harmonie de la paisible (enfin « paisible », elle l'était avant qu'ils arrivent) forêt.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Diamond qui paniquait de plus en plus.

Pippin n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ça avait des avantages d'avoir une hobbite paniquée. Comme ça, elle se blottissait contre lui. A la place de l'éclair, se trouvaient maintenant Merry et Estella.

-Stella ! S'écria Diamond courant vers elle (Pippin fut un peu triste, il aurait voulu qu'elle reste plus avec lui). J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Tu vas bien ?

-Comme tu vois ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Un sourire se fit sur le visage de Diamond alors qu'elle avait baissé les yeux.

-Je vois ça...

Merry et Estella se rendirent alors compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main. Aussitôt ils se lâchèrent la main et n'osèrent plus se regardés.

-Ou étiez-vous ? Demanda Sam.

-Dans une sorte de bibliothèque... Avec des livres bizarres. Répondit Merry.

-Hé regardé ce que j'ai trouvé ! Dit Estella montrant le champignon.

-Ce qu'on a trouvé. Précisa Merry.

-On a réussi ! Se réjouirent Pippin et Diamond.

Mais Sam ne semblait pas d'accord.

-Mais qu'est qui a emmené le champignon là bas ? Qu'est qui ne dit pas que cette personne n'essayera pas de le récupéré ? Dit-il.

Ils eurent un moment de silence, l'air de réfléchir.

-Il faut le brûlé. Dit finalement Sam.

Ils prirent ensuite quelques minutes pour faire un feu. Ils observèrent Estella qui tenait encore le champignon.

-Jette-le. Dit Sam.

Mais le regard de Estella dit qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie.

-Non. Dit-elle en croquant un bout du champignon.

Elle disparue devant les regards horrifiés des autres.

Estella réapparue dans la bibliothèque et laissa tombé le champignon se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'enfuit loin de lui de peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Il ne comprit pas d'abord. Il avait réapparu dans cette forêt. Il prit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il était revenu en Terre du Milieu, comme il l'avait tant souhaité. Mais il savait aussi qu'il avait prit la place de quelqu'un d'autre et que ce quelqu'un d'autre s'était trouvé devant Sam, Merry, Pippin et Diamond. C'est ainsi qu'il apparut devant eux. Ils restèrent muets. Il l'avait reconnu évidemment. Des yeux comme ça, on n'en voyait pas tous les jours.

-Je rêve ! S'écria Diamond qui réagit la première.

-Moi aussi. Dit Pippin.

-Nous rêvons tous ! Dit Merry.

Sam, qui prit un instant sentant les larmes venir, dit:

-Mais est-ce un rêve ou un cauchemar ?

Ils restèrent de nouveau silencieux, comme s'il allait disparaître bientôt. Mais des minutes s'écoulèrent sans qui ne se passe quelque chose.

-Sam. Murmura-t-il finalement. Tu avais promis. Tu avais promis de ne jamais me perdre.

Sam avait imaginé cent fois cette scène. Le meilleur moyen pour lui dire tous ce qu'il pensait, tous ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Et pourtant, il n'utilisa aucuns des moyens qu'il avait imaginé. Il dit simplement, d'une voix faible et à peine compréhensible:

-Je suis désolé, monsieur Frodon.

Car oui, c'était lui.

Estella n'avait pas pu resté plus longtemps. Elle avait découvert que la bibliothèque se trouvait sur une ile. Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour revenir, elle le savait. Elle retourna dans la petite maison -à sa taille- et prit le champignon sans hésité. Elle prit un bout et disparue de nouveau.

C'était un cauchemar. Se dit Sam. Comme il en avait tant fait.

Devant lui, celui qui hantait ses cauchemars avaient disparu dans un éclair et à la place, Estella.

-Qu'est que avez ? Demanda-t-elle comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Je suis vraiment désolée... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai... Il faut le détruire.

Elle allait le faire quand Sam l'arrêta d'un « non! » sonore.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Estella qui n'y comprenait plus rien. C'est toi qui voulait que je le jette.

-Plus maintenant. Dit-il. Ce champignon... Il...

Mais Sam n'arriva pas à dire la suite.

-J'en ai marre ! S'énerva Estella. On le jette ou pas ? Vous avez tous vu ce qu'il m'a fait ! Pourquoi on prendrait le risque de le gardé ?

-Parque... Répondit cette fois Pippin. Il l'a ramené.

-Mais qui ? S'énervait-elle toujours.

Ils baissèrent tous les yeux, aucuns n'osaient lui répondre. Finalement, Merry qui était le plus près d'elle, s'approcha et dit, essayant de garder sa voix claire et nette:

-C'était Frodon, Frodon Sacquet.

Seulement contrairement aux autres Estella ne resta pas silencieuse.

-Comment c'est possible ? Demanda-t-elle. Je croyais qu'il était parti pour ne pas revenir ! Pourquoi aurait-il essayé ?

Évidemment, personne ne savait quoi lui répondre. Ils n'en savaient rien.

-Je vais le jeté quand même ! Dit-elle pour les faire réagir.

Elle allait le faire quand une main retint son bras. Elle se retourna et vit Merry.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous le gardé ? Tu as bien vu ce qu'il pouvait faire ! Lui dit-elle.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Dit Merry. On pourrait le ramener ici !

Estella se posta devant lui, le poing serré sur le fameux champignon, elle fronça les sourcils pour bien montrer qu'elle était en colère et elle dit:

-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! Si on le ramène, quelqu'un devra aller à sa place ! Et qui cela pourrait être ? Ni Pippin ni Diamond et encore moins Sam. Elle s'arrêta un instant et reprit: C'est moi ! C'est moi que vous allez devoir échangé contre Frodon ! Mais de toute façon, tout le monde s'en fiche de moi comme tu l'as très bien dis !

Diamond allait dire à son amie que c'était faux, qu'elle ne se fichait pas d'elle mais Pippin l'arrêta. Au début, elle ne comprit pas, mais quand Merry commença à parler, elle comprit.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Dit Merry. Tu sais que ce n'était pas vrai ce que je disais. Il passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux, Estella voulut réagir mais elle ne sut quoi dire. Je ne permettrais jamais qu'on t'échange contre Frodon, même si c'est mon cousin et mon ami. Toi tu es... Tu es...

Seulement il ne trouva pas de mot. Mais il y avait bien fort que quelques mots, il combla le vide entre eux et l'embrassa.

Sam, Pippin et Diamond, aucuns d'eux ne furent surpris, comme s'ils s'attendaient depuis longtemps à ce baiser. Sam parut même s'en réjouir, ils allaient enfin arrêter de se disputer. Il le pensait toujours jusqu'à que Estella dise:

-Mais ça va pas la tête ? Sale Brandebouc !

Puis un instant, elle resta silencieuse, se rendant compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se retourna pour pas avoir Merry face à elle, elle n'osait plus le regardé. Elle émit un petit bruit aigu et se dit:

-Meriadoc Brandebouc m'a embrassé !

-Tu m'as embrassé aussi. Dit Merry.

-Mais non ! Dit-elle alors qu'elle savait que c'était vrai. C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus ! Sur une pauvre âme innocente !

-Pauvre âme innocente ? Dit Merry étonné. Tu parle de toi là ?

-Bien sûr que je parle de moi ! Dit-elle commençant à s'énerver. Moi qui n'avais jamais embrassé un hobbit !

-Je me disais aussi. Murmura Merry et plus haut: Tu as tout d'une débutante.

-Ferme-la ! S'exclama Estella et elle continua de se parler à elle-même. Et qu'est que vont dire mes parents, mon frère, s'ils apprennent que j'ai embrassé un Brandebouc !

-Ah ! Réagit Merry. Tu admets enfin que tu m'as embrassé.

Estella se retourna de nouveau vers lui et alors qu'elle allait lui mentir, elle ne dit rien. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes silencieux et finalement, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

Diamond dévisagea la scène, se tourna vers Pippin et Sam et demanda:

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passé ?

Mais ils ne répondirent pas puisque qu'ils se posaient la même question.

Estella recula de trois pas, les yeux grands ouverts et dit:

-Il faut le détruire !

Elle leva le champignon et le plaça au-dessus du feu qui était toujours allumé.

-Il contrôle les esprits ! Continua-t-elle. Il me force à embrassé Meriadoc !

Merry roula des yeux l'air de dire que c'était n'importe quoi.

Et brusquement, un rire se fit entendre à côté d'eux. Un petit rire discret mais on l'entendait parfaitement dans le calme de la forêt. C'était Diamond.

-Qu'est que tu as ? Demanda Pippin qui était à côté d'elle.

-Elle ment. Répondit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout. Le champignon n'a rien avoir avec ça !

De la stupeur passa sur le visage de Estella, elle savait ce qu'allait dire son amie.

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu n'as pas droit ! Tu avais promis de ne jamais le dire !

-Mais tu as perdue la tête ! Protesta Diamond.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Réagit Estella. Ce n'est pas moi qui embrasse Pippin !

-Parque embrassé Merry c'est mieux ? Dit Diamond.

Estella, savant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire et que Diamond l'avait bien eu, elle lâcha son emprise sur le champignon qui tomba dans le feu. Comme ils l'avaient un peu oublier, ils s'en rappelèrent seulement quand, venant du feu, un éclair rose les aveuglèrent. Diamond fut la seule qui bougea, il accourra auprès de Estella et la tenu contre elle le temps que la lumière s'estompe.

Quand l'étrange lumière disparu et que le champignon fut enfin détruit, ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

-Où est Diamond ? Demanda Pippin.

-Et Estella ? Rajouta Merry.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux tournaient vers Sam comme s'il avait la réponse. Mais évidemment que non.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda Diamond qui avait l'impression de passer son temps à poser cette question.

Diamond remarqua seulement à cet instant que Estella était inconsciente car elle répondait pas.

-Stella ! Stella ! Réveille-toi ! Disait-elle, elle ajouta en regardant autour d'elle. Je n'y arriverai pas tout seule ici !

Finalement, les yeux de Estella s'ouvrirent et elle put voir qui faisait bien trop sombre pour y voir quelque chose.

-Qu'est qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je l'ignore. Répondit Diamond. Je suppose qu'en détruisant le champignon, il a utilisé son pouvoir une dernière fois.

Après s'être relevées, Estella dit:

-ça vaudrait dire... Que le champignon nous a envoyé à un endroit, à la place de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elles regardèrent autour d'elles mais ne voyaient rien, il faisait trop sombre. Diamond serra son amie et essaya de ne pas paniquer.

-J'entends des murmures. Dit Estella. Il y a des voix, elles sont proches.

Ses paroles n'aidaient pas Diamond à se calmé, elle n'arrivait plus à parler de peur de ce qui pourrait lui arrivé si elle le faisait. Les étranges voix se turent brusquement et un silence qui faisait bien plus peur que les voix elles-mêmes prit leur place. D'un coup, une lumière sortant du mur éclairait un autre mur, bien plus grand.

Avec cette lumière, Estella put y voir quelque chose mais cette lumière restait faible et elle avait du mal à voir plus loin qu'un mètre. Elle put tout de même voir, des personnes -des humains et non des hobbits vu leur taille- assit sur des sièges. Des sièges alignaient face au mur éclairait, Estella n'en comprit pas la signification, jusqu'à qu'elle regarde le fameux mur. Diamond ne voyait rien puisque qu'elle n'osait pas le faire.

Des mots apparurent sur le mur, comme sortit de nulle part, ils devaient être dans une autre langue car ce qu'en comprit Estella n'avait aucun sens. Elle ignorait ce que voulait dire « avant-première mondial ». Les mots disparurent et d'autres apparurent. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Une chanson semblait accompagner ces mots, ils devaient sans doute avoir une quelconque importance. Elle se demanda à elle-même:

-Que veux dire « Le seigneur des anneaux » ?

Elle resta un instant à y réfléchir. Mais tout ce qu'elle arrivait à se dire, c'est que cet endroit semblait horrible.

Sam, Pippin et Merry étaient toujours dans la forêt, cherchant Diamond et Estella désespérément.

-Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Dit Sam. Elles ne sont plus là.

-Mais où pourraient-elles êtres ? Demanda Pippin qui était tout triste.

-Il y a un moyen de le savoir. Dit Merry qui s'était penché près des cendres du feu. Un bout du champignon à survécu.

Ils le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

-Est-ce vraiment sage de l'utiliser ? Demanda Sam autant qu'à lui qu'à eux.

-Si cela peut me permettre de retrouvé Diamond, je l'utiliserai. Dit Pippin.

-Moi aussi. Dit Merry.

Merry fut soulagé qu'aucun des deux ne lui en demande la raison. Mais il ignorait que s'ils ne l'avaient pas demandé c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de le faire, ils savaient déjà pourquoi. C'était d'une telle évidence qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

-Bien. Dit Merry résolu. Moi et Pippin utiliseront le champignon. Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir venir, Sam ?

-Il est préférable que quelqu'un reste ici si jamais vous ne trouvez pas le moyen de revenir. Dit-il.

Les deux cousins s'agrippèrent l'un contre l'autre et quand Merry croqua finalement le peu de champignon qui restait, ils disparurent. Sam espéra qu'ils n'arrivent pas très loin d'ici.

Mais il ne pouvait imaginé à quel point ils allaient l'être.


	6. De personnages à acteurs

Post-Frodon

De personnages à acteurs.

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire là. Incroyable ! Je n'ai rien à dire alors que je pourrais, si on me laissé, parler pendant des heures (à l'écris en tout cas, qu'à l'oral c'est autre chose... Oui, je sais, c'est stupide de dire que je parle beaucoup à l'écris, ça n'a pas vraiment de sens)._

_Si ! J'ai quelque à dire: J'espère ne pas recevoir de plaintes de certains acteurs. Et je suis désolé si je les ai torturés dans cette histoire._

_Disclaimer: A Tolkien comme toujours (un jour, ça sera mon nom qu'on verra là ! Si, si !) et à Peter Jackson aussi dans ce cas là. _

-Aie ! Fut la première chose qu'il dit en Terre du Milieu.

Diamond et Estella avaient agis comme une seule entité lors de leur voyage, ce fut donc une seule personne qui prit leur place. Et non des moindres.

C'était un homme plutôt petit pour son âge, il regarda de lui, murmura un juron et sortit de sa poche un portable. Celui-ci lui dit qui n'y avait pas de réseau (ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant quand on sait où il est) et il dit un juron plus fort cette fois.

Il observa de nouveau autour de lui.

-J'ai dû encore trop boire. Se dit-il. Si Bill va se foutre de moi s'il apprends que je me suis perdu en forêt !

Il soupira et essaya de chercher la sortie. Seulement, il s'arrêta d'un coup en attendant une voix qu'il connaissait. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Sam.

-Sean ! Dit-il. Tu t'es perdu aussi ?

Sam le dévisagea un instant, ne comprenant pas.

-Bon, bon, j'ai compris. Dit-il alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout compris. Tu ne veux plus me parlé, c'est ça, hein ? Si c'est comme ça, je ne te parle plus non plus.

Un moment passa avant qu'il n'ajoute:

-Mais ne va pas raconté ça à Bill !

Et il reprit sa marche. Sans se douté une seule seconde qu'il se trouvait en Terre du Milieu et non en Nouvelle-Zélande comme il le pensait.

_(ha ha ! J'adore ça ! Le « on-ne-dit-pas-qui-c'est-mais-on-sait-qui-c'est », je sens que je vais encore faire ça un moment. Youpi ! Puis après comme ça, je verrais si quelqu'un n'a pas deviné qui c'était)._

Diamond avait suivi Estella dans la pénombre. Elle avait osé ouvrir les yeux mais il lui semblait n'y voir aucun différence. Après un moment, Estella s'assit sur un siège -qui était bien trop grand pour elle- et elle invita son amie à en faire de même. C'est alors que quand elle fut assise, elle écarquilla les yeux devant l'image qui se trouvait face à elles. Sur un mur des images bougeaient et des voix qu'elles connaissaient bien sembler sortir de ces images.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Murmura Diamond.

-Je n'en sais rien. Répondit Estella. C'est sans doute une puissante magie qui permet de les observé sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

Elles regardèrent de nouveau les images qui défilaient.

-Mais c'était il y a longtemps ! Dit Diamond qui dû parler trop fort puisque des « chut » vint à côté d'elle. Bien avant qu'ils ne reviennent à la Comté.

Mais Estella ne disait rien, elle semblait trop absorber par les images. Diamond se dit que ces images devaient être hypnotique mais elle ne se dit rien plus car elle finit par en faire de même.

Un éclair apparut dans la salle sombre et les spectateurs crurent que cet éclair faisait parti du film mais ils se trompaient. Car dans un coin obscure de la salle se trouvait Pippin et Merry. Mais ils ne purent rien dire puisque aussitôt qu'ils furent arrivés, ils entendirent leur propres voix.

Ils se regardèrent -le peu de lumière le permettait de se voir- et voyaient bien que ce n'était aucun des deux qui avaient parler.

-Cet endroit est étrange. Murmura Merry. Nous ne sommes plus chez nous, Pip.

-Crois-tu que je ne le sais pas ? Murmura Pippin aussi. Il n'y a pas pareil chose chez nous.

Mais ils ne purent pas continué leur discussion puisque qu'un vigile les emmena à l'extérieur de la salle (la différence de taille aidant). Seulement, dans le noir, celui-ci ne les avait pas reconnu alors quand ils furent dehors et les vit, il s'empressa de dire:

-Je suis désolé, messieurs, je ne vous avez pas reconnu.

Merry dévisagea l'homme sans comprendre.

-Vous nous connaissez ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

-Bien évidemment. Répondit-il comme si on lui avait demander 1+1. Vous êtes Monaghan et Boyd.

-Je crois que vous faites erreur. Dit Pippin. Je suis Peregrin Touque !

-Oui. Rajouta Merry. Et moi, Meriadoc Brandebouc !

L'homme rit et leur dit, les poussant pour qu'ils rentrent dans la salle:

-Dépêchez-vous de revenir, je ne veux pas perdre mon boulot.

Et il ferma la porte de la salle obscure sur eux. Merry se tourna vers Pippin et dit:

-Pippin, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cet endroit.

Le seul bruit qui perturba l'endroit fut le son d'autres voix venant de l'écran.

-Ou est-ce que je suis ? Se demanda un nouveau visiteur en Terre du Milieu.

Merry et Pippin en venant avait emmener quelqu'un d'autre à leur place. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à trouvé son compère.

-Bill ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est que tu fais là ?

-Je pourrais te demandé la même chose. Répondit-il.

-C'est toi qui m'a emmené ici !

-Mais... Je suis viens juste d'arrivé ici ! Protesta Bill. C'est toi qui a dû mettre quelque chose dans mon verre...

-Bill... Tu n'as pas besoin que je mette quelque chose dans ton verre pour que tu te retrouve dans une forêt ! Dit-il.

C'est alors qu'ils remarquaient que Sam les regardait.

-Qu'est que Sean fait là ? Demanda Bill.

-Il ne me parle plus.

Bill soupira et dit:

-Je comprends pourquoi. A cause de toi je me retrouve dans une forêt !

-Bordel ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! S'énerva-t-il. Quand tu vas comprendre ça ?

Mais Bill ne répondit pas, il venait de voir une chose étrange.

-Dom. Murmura Bill. Tu es sûr que c'est Sean ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Qui tu veux que ce soit sinon ? Dit Dom. Avec cette tête la...

-Alors... Bill avait du mal à croire ce qu'il allait dire. Tu peux m'expliquer comment c'est possible que ce ne soit pas du maquillage ?

Il lui désigna les pieds de Sam, ces pieds qui leur prenaient tellement de temps à être fait mais ceux-la, c'était des vrais.

-Dom... Dit Bill. Tu es vraiment sûr que tu n'as rien mis dans mon verre ?

Il prit un instant avant de répondre, tellement surprit qu'il était.

-J'aimerai pouvoir te dire que oui. Répondit-il.

Estella et Diamond n'avaient pas bougé, elles étaient restées assises à regarder le film. Au bout d'un moment, presque à la moitié du film, Diamond réagit finalement.

-Stella ! Stella ! Elle essayait de ne pas parler trop fort. Il faut partir d'ici.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda son amie qui n'avait aucune envie de le faire.

-Nous sommes pas chez nous. Répondit Diamond. Et quelqu'un qui a un tel pouvoir (elle montra l'écran) est dangereux, surtout s'il s'avère que nous ne sommes pas de son côté.

-De quel côté parle-tu ? Pourquoi serait-il d'un côté ? Continuait Estella qui ne semblait pas comprendre, pour une fois.

-Peu importe ce que tu pense ! S'énerva Diamond, elle avait assez de ses questions (elle se demandait comment Merry faisait pour rester calme avec Pippin), elle força Estella à descendre du siège.

Quand elles furent debout, elles allaient quittés la salle quand une voix les arrêta.

-Diamond ! Estella !

Devant elles, comme sortant du noir, apparurent Pippin et Merry.

-Je t'ai retrouvé ! Dit Pippin qui serra Diamond contre lui comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là.

-Mon pippounet ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Dit Diamond.

Ils restèrent tout les deux ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, tandis que Merry et Estella osaient à peine se regardés en face.

-Nous ne pouvons restés ici. Dit Merry à l'adresse des deux, il n'avait jamais était particulièrement patient.

Pippin regarda son cousin et dit, riant (mais tout en essayant de resté discret):

-Ne soyez pas si hâtif !

Merry roula des yeux alors que Estella se demandait ce qui avait de si drôle dans cette phrase.

Il fallut un moment avant que Pippin ne libère Diamond de son étreinte.

-A présent, nous pouvons y aller. Dit Pippin alors que Diamond essayait de se recoiffé (apparemment Pippin aimait les cheveux de Diamond), ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux quand leur regard se croisèrent.

Merry soupira et sortit le champignon restant de sa poche. Il le coupa en deux, garda un bout et donna l'autre à Pippin.

-Maintenant vous... Commença à dire Merry qui allait expliqué qu'ils devraient partir à deux comme ils l'avaient déjà fait.

Seulement, Pippin l'avait déjà comprit visiblement puisque, il avait avalé son bout de champignon et s'était ensuite empressé d'embrasser Diamond. Le temps que Merry dise quoi que ce soit, ils avaient disparu.

-Bien. Dit Merry en se tournant vers Estella. Je crois que c'est à notre tour.

Merry ne vit le visage scandalisé de Estella car, juste à ce moment-là, le précieux champignon -ce qui en restait- s'échappa de sa main. Il dévala des marches et roula sous une rangée de siège, caché par l'obscurité de la salle. Merry murmura un juron en assistant à cette scène. Il finit enfin par réagir et s'accroupit entre les sièges. A côté de lui, Estella lui tenait la main, de peur de le perdre de nouveau, bien qu'elle ne l'admette pas devant lui.

-Dom ! Appela une voix au-dessus de Merry, il ignorait évidemment que c'était lui qu'on appelait, sous un autre nom.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, le détenteur de cette voix le prit par le col, le remettant debout face à lui. Merry resta muet en le reconnaissant -ou en croyant le reconnaitre-, il fixa ses yeux bleus sans l'écouté. Mais celui-ci remarqua Estella à côté de lui et dit:

-C'est bon, j'ai compris (il lui fit un clin d'œil, Merry ignorait pourquoi). Je te laisse tranquille.

Et il relâcha son emprise alors que Estella venait de retrouvé le bout de champignon qui avait essayé de s'échapper.

Merry et Estella se retrouvèrent face à face, Merry tendant le champignon devant Estella.

-Et si ça ne marche pas ? Demanda Estella. Et si l'un d'entre nous reste ici ?

Merry parut triste à la simple idée de cela.

-Non. Dit-il. Si ça a marchait avec Pippin et Diamond, ça devrait marcher pour nous.

-Mais eux... Dit Estella. Ils se sont embrassés.

Merry fit des grands yeux étonnés quand il comprit ce qu'elle suggérait ce qui l'amusa.

-Allons Meriadoc ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Dit-elle.

-Oui mais.. Dit-il en baissant un peu les yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'on y soit obligé.

-Qu'est que tu veux dire ? Demanda Estella même si elle se doutait de la réponse mais elle voulait qu'il le dise.

-C'est que... Je ne... En fait... Fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

Estella songea que quand Merry expliquait quelque chose à Pippin, cela lui semblait simple mais quand il le faisait pour elle, il en était incapable. Cela devait avoir une signification particulière.

-Ce n'est rien. Dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules. Oublie ça.

Estella soupira et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle prit le champignon et dit:

-Crétin de Brandebouc ! Viens ici !

Elle avala le champignon, plaça ses bras autour du cou de Merry et l'embrassa. Merry, d'abord surprit, serra Estella ensuite contre lui. Il ne fut jamais aussi heureux d'être traité de crétin.

Et juste à ce moment-là, des lumières s'allumèrent, illuminant la salle, les personnes assises se levèrent et applaudirent. Pendant un instant, Estella et Merry crurent que c'était pour eux qu'ils applaudissaient, ce qui les fit sourire alors qu'ils disparaissaient déjà.

Pendant ce temps là, les deux qui n'avaient absolument rien compris, avaient réapparus à l'extérieur du cinéma.

-Je savais que j'avais trop bu. Dit Dom.

-On a dû boire tous les deux. Dit Bill. Bon dépêche toi de rentré sinon Peter va nous tués !

-Il nous reste deux films à faire ! Rappela Dom. Il peut les faire sans nous !

-Il en est bien capable. Dit-il.

Alors qu'ils allaient rentrés dans le cinéma, deux autres sortaient à ce moment-là.

-Tiens ! On vous cherché justement ! Dit l'un.

-Comment vous avez fait pour vous échappés ? Demanda l'autre.

-Eh bien... On avait peut-être un peu trop bu. Répondit Dom.

-Tu avais trop bu. Dit Bill.

-Tu étais aussi soûl que moi ! Dit Dom. Tu as imaginé Sean en hobbit, comme moi.

Sean, à côté d'eux, trouva ça drôle apparemment puisque qu'il se mit à rire.

-C'est vrai que c'est inquiétant. Dit Bill moqueur. D'habitude tu rêves de moi.

Alors que Dom et Bill se taquinaient (ou se battaient si on veut), les deux autres à côté d'eux riaient.

-Vous croyez qu'on aura combien d'oscar ? Demanda l'un pour changé de sujet.

-Avec toi, Lij, on est sûr de gagné l'oscar des plus grands yeux du monde ! Dit Dom moqueur lui aussi.

Lij soupira et murmura qu'il était impossible d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec eux. Seulement, ils ne continuèrent pas leur conversation puisque le reste de leur équipe venait de sortir à son tour.

Et bientôt, ils allaient reprendre le tournage. Mais pour l'instant, ils allaient fêtés cette avant-première. Ainsi, devant le cinéma, avant qu'ils partent, on put entendre distinctement:

-Mais retourne en Écosse !

Puis des rires. Les voisins se demandent encore qui étaient ces fous.

_Bon, je ne sais pas si ça c'est vraiment passé comme ça ! Je serai bien allée vérifier si j'avais pu ! Juste pour dire que j'ai inventé et c'est possible qui il y ait des incohérences par rapport à ce qui est vraiment arrivé. Et puis de toute façon, j'aimerai bien voir s'il avait quelqu'un a l'avant-première pour dire que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça !_


	7. Retrouvailles chaleureuses

Post-Frodon

Retrouvailles chaleureuses.

_J'aurai dû ajouter « ou presque » à ce titre quand j'y pense ! Mais ça aurait fait moins bien. Bon, j'ai pris plus de temps pour vérifier les fautes, alors si en reste, c'est vraiment pour m'embêter._

_Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, côté action si on veut (comme si il avait de l'action d'habitude dans cette histoire). Si, ils marchent, c'est intéressant ! Enfin, ce chapitre (un chapitre de 4 pages, j'appelle plus ça un mini-chapitre), c'est plus discussion, mais j'aime bien faire des dialogues. Je peux toujours faire des pages de description ça ne plait pas ! Bref, vous verrez bien. J'ai remarqué que le machin qui me sert à publier efface les espaces que je fais pour les paragraphes, oui, parque j'en fais. Donc voilà des traits tout moche pour bien voir les espaces ! (j'espère juste qu'il va pas me les effacer...)_

_Disclaimer: Non, non, ce n'est pas mon génie incommensurable (d'où je sors ce mot ? Je me le demande) mais c'est celui de Tolkien ! _

* * *

Sam fut surpris par l'éclair mais sourit en reconnaissant Pippin et Diamond.

-Enfin ! Dit-il. J'avais peur qui vous soit arrivé malheur !

Mais quand il vit que Pippin et Diamond n'arrivaient plus à se quitter et ne l'écoutait même pas, -ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment-. Il ne dit rien d'abord et resta juste là, debout a les regardait.

Au moins... Pensa-t-il. Ils sont en vie.

Un nouvel éclair apparut ce qui arrêta (enfin) Pippin et Diamond dans leur élan d'affection. Ils se mirent à rire en voyant Merry et Estella, sauf Sam qui était agacé puisque c'était eux qui s'embrasser à présent.

-Mais fermer là ! Ordonna Estella qui en avait assez de leur rire.

-C'est vrai, il faut leur laissé un peu d'intimité. Dit Pippin à Diamond et ils se remirent à rire.

-Si c'est comme ça ! S'énerva Estella qui partait. Je m'en vais !

-Mais attend ! Dit Merry qui essayait de la rattraper alors qu'elle avait déjà disparu.

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau tous les trois, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à Pippin.

-Tu ne pourrais pas nous laisser ? Dit-il à Sam.

Sam soupira et se dit que c'était peut-être mieux qu'il parte.

-Mais je reviens ! Dit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se perde !

Sa voix se perdit au loin. Pippin et Diamond se regardèrent.

-On est seul. Fit remarquer Pippin, avec un sourire de sous-entendu.

Diamond rit et lui dit:

-Peregrin Touque ! Vous êtes un sale petit coquin !

Ils riaient toujours quand ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Estella était seule adossée à un arbre. Des larmes muettes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle se sentait stupide à cet instant. Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux et resta ainsi un moment jusqu'à que quelqu'un prenne ses mains.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda Merry.

Elle le regarda, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la voie ainsi, surtout lui, elle s'essuya les yeux et répondit:

-Je n'en sais rien. Elle haussa les épaules et ajouta: Peut-être que c'est mon cycle menstruel.

Merry leva un sourcil ne comprenant pas. Sans doute que ses parents n'avaient pas vu l'intérêt de lui expliqué comme il était fils unique (contrairement à Pippin).

Mais il oublia vite cela et demanda:

-Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir une idée ? Si quelqu'un t'a fait mal, il va passer un sale quart d'heure !

En voyant le visage décidé de Merry, Estella sourit et dit:

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est passé maintenant.

Elle se releva et resta un instant debout sans rien dire, réfléchissant.

-Je ne veux pas que... Dit-elle hésitante. Qu'on nous voit ensemble, tu comprends ?

Merry hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il craignait que s'il disait quelque chose elle se remette à pleurer.

Et se séparèrent sur cela.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, ce fut Merry qui retrouva Pippin et Diamond en premier et il aurait préféré que cela ne soit pas le cas. Car devant lui, il avait deux hobbits ne portant pas grand-chose sur le dos...

-Vous auriez pu vous retenir ! Dit-il se couvrant les yeux.

-Que veux-tu ! Dit Pippin en riant. La tentation était trop forte.

Merry grommela et attendit avant de dire:

-Tu pourrais te rhabiller ? J'aimerais te parler.

Merry entendit des bruits d'herbe et de vêtements qui bougeaient et un soupir d'admiration venant de Diamond. Il s'inquiéta un instant sur la raison de ce soupir.

-C'est bon. Dit Pippin qui était tout près de lui maintenant. Si on ne peut même plus être tranquille dans une forêt maintenant !

Merry ouvrit les yeux et entraina son cousin à l'écart.

-J'aimerais te demander si... Il avait du mal à le dire. Si tu sais ce que c'est un cycle menstruel.

Pippin le regarda étonné et ensuite, il rit. D'un rire si fort que toute la forêt avait dû l'entendre.

-Tu vois que c'est pratique d'avoir trois sœurs. Dit Pippin. Des fois en tout cas... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je... Je me pose des questions c'est tout. J'ai l'impression de ne rien connaître sur les hobbites !

Pippin rit de nouveau et dit:

-C'est drôle ! D'habitude c'est toi qui sais tout et moi rien. Et là, c'est le contraire.

Merry soupira et le regarda.

-Tu sais quoi Pippin ? Ferme-la. De toute façon, elle ne m'aime pas, elle ne veut même pas qu'on nous voit ensemble !

Pippin prit un instant avant de demander:

-Parque toi, tu l'aimes ?

Merry le regarda avec des gros yeux. Donnant l'impression qu'il était tout le temps étonné.

-Je ne...

Mais ce fut la seule réponse qu'il eut puisque, justement, Estella arriva à son tour.

-Diam' ! Appela-t-elle. Qu'est que tu fais dans l'herbe ?

Diamond s'était rhabillée depuis et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

-Je cueille des fleurs ! Dit-elle ce qui la fit rire.

-Qu'est que ça a de si drôle ? Demanda Estella qui ne comprenait pas.

-Demande-le à Pippin. Répondit-elle avec un regard affectueux à celui-ci.

Pippin réagit en souriant et se retourna vers Merry, avec un regard qui ne rassura pas son cousin. Pippin prit Merry par le bras et l'en traina à côté d'Estella.

-Stella. Dit Pippin. Merry aimerait de dire quelque chose !

Estella regarda Merry, perplexe. Alors que Merry, lui, regardait Pippin avec des envies de meurtres.

-Qu'est qui il y a Merry ? Demanda-t-elle comme il ne disait rien.

-Et bien... Je... Je voulais dire que... Que tu es très jolie aujourd'hui.

Il eut un silence comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'horrible.

-Attends ! Dit Diamond qui avait espionné la conversation. Il a dit que tu étais jolie ?

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu aussi. Dit Sam qui avait, lui aussi, espionné la conversation.

Sam s'approcha d'eux et parla comme s'il s'adressait à sa fille.

-Personne ne devrait déranger vos élans affectueux, ce que Pippin ne semble pas pensé ! (Pippin baissa la tête) A présent, si un d'entre vous fait un commentaire, je le vire moi-même d'ici !

Merry et Estella sourirent pour le remercier et Sam changea de sujet.

-Maintenant, on rentre chez nous ! Dit-il.

Ils se préparèrent à partir. Merry resta à l'écart avec Estella et demanda:

-Je peux faire quelque chose pendant le voyage ?

Estella imagina le pire, habitué aux moqueries de Merry et elle fut bien surprise quand celui-ci lui prit juste la main.

-Euh... Et bien... Dit Estella encore surprise. Je suppose que oui.

Merry sourit et fit une bise sur sa joue en remerciement. Estella sentait que ce retour allait être plus agréable que l'aller.

* * *

Ils quittèrent la forêt rapidement et retrouvèrent la prairie où ils avaient été. Ils étaient tous de bonne humeur et chantaient gaiement. Jusqu'à que, d'un coup, Estella s'arrête.

-Qu'est que tu as ? Demanda Merry qui était le premier à avoir remarqué son arrêt (logique puisque qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main).

Les autres devant eux s'arrêtèrent aussi, bien que Diamond et Pippin n'accordèrent pas grande importance à leur discussion, Sam, lui, se dit qu'il avait été bête de penser que le retour se ferait sans embrouille.

-Juste que... Ton père ne nous avait pas ordonné de lui ramener le champignon ?

Merry parut soulagé -Sam aussi-, il avait imaginé autre chose, d'encore pire.

-On lui dira simplement qu'on ne la pas trouver. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Merry recommença à marché, les autres aussi, mais Estella ne bougeait toujours pas. Et comme Merry tenait sa main il faillit tombé quand la main le retint dans son élan.

-Qu'est qui il y a, encore ? Demanda-t-il, cette fois, plus agaçait.

Les trois autres ne se retournèrent même pas, ou ils n'avaient pas entendu, ou ils n'avaient pas envie de se retourner.

-Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas être inquiète ? Demanda Estella.

Merry soupira et répondit:

-Parque je suis là.

Il allait de nouveau se remettre à marcher quand il vit qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Ce n'est pas justement pour ça que je devrais m'inquiéter ? Demanda-t-elle.

Merry soupira encore mais ne répondit pas. Il força sur le bras d'Estella pour qu'elle avance -sa taille aidant-, seulement Estella ne voulait pas avancée, et finalement, Merry tira si fort que cela la fit tomber.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé ! S'empressa de s'excuser Merry.

Il voulut l'aider pour qu'elle se lève mais son regard en colère suffit pour lui en dissuader.

-Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Dit-il pour se défendre.

Cependant, Estella ne lui parlait plus et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Diamond. Alors que, derrière eux, Merry commençait à déprimer.

* * *

Ils marchèrent, ils marchèrent pendant un temps qui leur parurent interminable, jusqu'à que la nuit leur impose de s'arrêter. Ils s'assirent tous, épuisés sauf Sam, qui les avait obligé à marcher sans aucune pause.

-Enfin ! Se réjouit Diamond. Je suis crevée !

Sam les regarda étonné, l'air ne pas comprendre pourquoi ils étaient tous fatigués.

-Nous n'avons fait qu'un petit chemin !

-Un petit chemin ? Dit Pippin. Je ne sens même plus mes pieds ! Mes pauvres petits pieds poilus... Marmonna-t-il.

Brusquement, Pippin se mit à rire, mais c'était parque Diamond avait trouvé un moyen de soigner ses pieds, en les chatouillant.

Sam soupira et murmura:

-ça se voit que vous n'avez pas marché jusqu'au Mordor, à pied.

Mais le rire de Pippin couvrait tous bruit environnant et toutes paroles.

Après avoir mangé, ils s'endormirent rapidement, sauf Sam qui n'y arrivait pas. Il fumait sa pipe dans l'obscurité et réfléchissait. Des questions se posait à lui l'empêchant de dormir, ces questions étaient souvent sur Frodon. Il se demandait ce qu'il devenait. Pensait-il à lui ? Comme il pensait à lui ? Seulement, Sam ne put pas réfléchir plus puisque qu'il entendit que quelqu'un d'autre était réveillé. Il se dépêcha d'éteindre sa pipe et écouta discrètement.

-Diam' ! Diam' ! Réveille-toi ! Chuchotait une voix féminine et comme celle-ci appelait Diamond, cela ne pouvait être que Estella.

-Qu'est qui il y a ? Demanda Diamond pas très ravie qu'on la réveille en pleine nuit.

-C'est Merry. Répondit-elle.

Diamond soupira et se rendormait déjà en disant:

-Si c'est pour ça que tu me réveilles...

Estella secoua son amie pour évité qu'elle ne soit endormie.

-C'est important ! Dit Estella.

Diamond soupira et s'assit face à Estella.

-Bon, dépêche ! Dit-elle.

-Et bien... Je ne sais pas comment dire... Marmonna Estella.

-Alors tu me réveilles quand tu seras. Dit Diamond qui voulait dormir.

-Non, non ! Se rattrapa Estella. Attends ! Ce n'est pas évident. Mais je sais que j'ai besoin d'en parler.

Diamond due attendre un instant avant qu'elle ne poursuive.

-En fait... Commença-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je n'arrête pas de penser à Merry et... ça m'empêche de dormir.

-Je vois ça. Dit Diamond qui ne pensait qu'à une chose, dormir.

Estella n'apprécia pas qu'elle la coupe mais elle continua sans rien dire.

-Et... Ce n'est pas logique ! On se déteste depuis qu'on se connaît, on s'est toujours détesté ! Comment d'un coup, je pourrai... Ce n'est pas logique ! Répéta-t-elle.

Diamond soupira, un long soupir qui faillit réveillé Pippin à côté. Mais les deux hobbites furent soulagées quand Pippin marmonna « champignon », prouvant qu'il dormait encore.

-Franchement ! Dit Diamond. Tu me réveilles pour ça ?

-Comment ça, pour ça ? Demanda Estella qui ne comprenait pas.

Diamond roula des yeux et répondit, essayant d'être le plus clair et articula chaque syllabe:

-Stella... C'est parfaitement logique ! Depuis le début, vous vous aimez mais vous venez juste de vous en rendre compte !

Estella fit une mine dégoutée et rit comme si elle plaisantait.

-Moi ? Aimé Meriadoc Brandebouc ? Demanda-t-elle ayant peine à croire qu'elle demande ça.

-Oui ! Toi, Estella Bolger, tu aimes Meriadoc Brandebouc ! Dit Diamond agaçait qu'elle ne la croit pas. Et je suis presque sûre que Merry t'aime.

-Mais... Fit Estella qui ne savait plus trop quoi dire. C'est pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai ! Dit Diamond.

-Non c'est pas vrai ! Dit Estella.

Elles continuèrent longtemps ainsi jusqu'à qu'un soupir venant d'un peu plus loin ne les ramène sur Terre (du Milieu !).

-Sam ! Réagit Estella en le reconnaissant même dans le noir. Ça fait longtemps que tu nous espionnes ?

-Oh non ! Mentit Sam et dans le noir, cela ne se voyait pas qu'il mentait. Je n'ai rien entendu. Mais je pense que vous feriez mieux de dormir pour avoir cette... Discussion. Il avait hésité puisque qu'elles se disputaient plus qu'elles ne parlaient.

Voyant qu'il avait raison, Diamond se rendormit -contente- contre son Pippin alors que Estella allait dormir plus loin, seule.

* * *

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence jusqu'à qu'Estella, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, demande:

-Sam ? Tu es réveillé ?

Sam avait apparemment le sommeil léger puisque celui-ci dit:

-Maintenant oui.

Estella ne bougea pas et resta allongée. Mais elle continua de parler.

-Je... Elle hésita. Je veux juste savoir, quand as-tu su que tu aimais Rosie ?

Sam sourit en pensant à Rosie et répondit:

-À la fin de toutes choses, j'ai su que, si j'avais à épouser une personne, c'était elle.

Estella soupira et pensant à cette phrase qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et elle songea que Sam parlait bizarrement depuis qu'il était revenu. Ou il avait toujours parlé ainsi ? Mais elle n'eut pas la réponse puisque qu'elle s'endormit à ce moment-là.


	8. Le mystère de la boite aux souhaits

Post-Frodon

Le mystère de la boite aux souhaits.

_Je sais, ça à l'air totalement stupide comme ça quand j'y pense. Mais je m'endormais quand j'ai eu cette idée (quoi de mieux pour faire de beaux rêves ?) et cela me plaisait. Puis, au fond, en Terre du Milieu, il y a bien un peu de magie ? Alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en profiter pour faire des petits « tours de passes » ? Et puis, si je n'avais pas fait ça, ils seraient rentrés tranquillement chez eux ! Et puis, ils tombent que sur des trucs magiques j'ai l'impression ! Moi je dis que c'est pas possible que ce soit un hasard... Il y a un truc louche là-dessus ! (En fait là je réfléchis à ma propre histoire, que c'est beau à voir ! Je rigole bien sûr). Non, en vrai, c'est ma façon de dire, que, d'une certaine manière, un champignon rose qui téléporte, une boite exauce les vœux, et ce que c'est vraiment plus fou qu'un anneau qui donne un pouvoir incroyable et rend invisible ? (bon évident, ça fait sûrement autre chose à laquelle je n'ai pas pensé) Bon, allez, je vous laisses tranquille !_

_Disclaimer: (là vous vous attendez à voir le nom de Tolkien mais non ! En fait c'est le mien !) Mais non, ce n'est toujours pas aujourd'hui (on verra quand j'aurai inventé la machine à remonter le temps ! Ouais ! Tardis !) donc pour l'instant (à moins d'un paradoxe) les hobbits (et tout ce qui va avec !) est à Tolkien._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sam se leva le premier bien qu'il soit celui qui ait dormit le moins, il prépara ce qui allait être leur petit-déjeuner. Les autres furent réveillés par l'odeur alléchante.

Ils s'assirent en rond autour de la nourriture et mangèrent en silence un moment. Finalement, Diamond qui ne supportait plus ce silence, décida de faire la conversation.

-C'est très bon. Complimenta-t-elle.

Sam sourit et mangea de nouveau. Encore un silence, Diamond soupira et essaya de nouveau de les faire parler.

-Où allons-nous aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Nous rentrons chez nous. Répondit Sam, les autres ne semblaient pas porter attention à Diamond.

-Nous ne passons pas par le Pays de Bouc ?

Cette fois, Merry réagit.

-Comme si j'avais envie d'affronter mes parents ! Dit-il.

-Je n'en ai pas envie non plus. Rajouta Pippin qui n'aimait pas trop sa tante et son oncle visiblement.

Ils continuèrent de manger mais Diamond ne s'arrêta pas là.

-Il faudrait que je rencontre tes parents un jour. Dit-elle en s'adressant à Pippin.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il faut qu'ils sachent avec qui leur fils fait... Elle chercha un mot « convenable ». Ses affaires.

Pippin faillit s'étouffer sur le moment et la regarda, étonné.

-Mais... Mais pourquoi ? Dit-il. Ça ne les concernes pas !

-Si, justement. Dit Merry qui profita de la situation. Tu es leur seul fils et seul héritier (il savait bien de quoi il parlait ici, étant dans le même cas) ! Ils doivent bien savoir qui t'as mis le grappin dessus !

Pippin se tourna vers son cousin, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, et posa sa nourriture.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Dit-il. Tu ne leur as pas parlé d'Estella à ce que je saches !

Estella arrêta de manger en entendant son nom.

-Quel est le rapport avec Estella ? Demanda Merry.

-Comme si tu le savais pas ! Dit Pippin. Moi, je le connais ton petit secret.

Le visage de Merry était étrange à cet instant, à la fois de la stupeur et de la peur.

-Qu'est que tu racontes, Pip ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est vrai, Pippin. Dit la voix de Diamond qui se sentait un peu mal d'avoir déclenché cette discussion. Tu dis n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas un secret. On le sait tous !

Pippin se tourna vers Diamond surpris et demanda:

-Tu sais qu'il dort avec sa peluche ?

Pippin ne vit pas que le visage de Merry était maintenant soulagé, celui d'Estella aussi.

-Mais oui, Pippin. Dit Diamond ironique. C'est exactement à ça que je pensais.

Pippin ne remarqua pas l'ironie et continua de manger. Diamond pensa que, quelquefois, Pippin peut vraiment être naïf.

-Tu as vu ? Chuchota Pippin à Merry. Je ne lui ais pas dis que ta peluche s'appelait Stella maintenant.

-Ah... Marmonna Merry qui ne semblait pas très enthousiasme. Super...

Et ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner dans le silence.

* * *

Ils reprirent leur marche. Et ils marchèrent un moment, Sam avait une étrange capacité à marcher longtemps sans se fatiguer (grâce à l'entrainement d'après lui). Ce qui s'avéra pénible quand les quatre autres essayaient de maintenir le même rythme.

-On ne peut pas faire une pause ? Proposa Pippin qui était à la traine.

Tous prirent sa proposition comme une bonne chose et Sam n'eut d'autre choix que d'en faire de même. Il pouvait porter un hobbit (comme il l'avait déjà fait) mais pas quatre.

-Hé ! Dit Diamond tout contente. Regarder ce que j'ai trouvé.

Elle leur montra une petite boite qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle était en bois et avait des signes étranges gravés dessus. Il y avait un mot écrit au-dessus du couvercle.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda Pippin.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à venir, pour examiner la boite eux aussi.

-Là-bas ! Répondit-elle en montrant un endroit un peu plus loin. Elle était là, en plein milieu de la prairie ! C'est sûrement quelqu'un qui a dû la perdre.

Sam prit la boite, sans demander mais les autres ne dirent rien c'était une sorte de chef pour eux, et lu à haute voix le mot:

-Peu importe ce que tu voudras ; Peu importe ce que tu désireras ; La boite de l'offrira ; La boite de le donneras ; Mais prends garde car seul l'exaucé ; Pourra annuler le souhait.

Ils avaient tous ce visage universel qui signifie un mot: Hein ?

-C'est une chose pas naturel. Dit finalement Sam. Il serait mieux de ne pas y toucher.

Et il posa la boite à terre. Et ils oublièrent vite cette étrange boite, jusqu'à que...

* * *

Ils étaient tous assis dans leur coin, Pippin et Merry fumaient leurs pipes en jouant aux cartes (bien qu'ils font attention pour éviter que leurs pipes brûlent leurs cartes. ça serait bête !), Sam rêvassait et Diamond et Estella discutaient de tous et de rien. À un moment, Merry s'arrêta de jouer et regarda sa pipe, vide.

-Pippin! Appela-t-il pour qu'il se déconcentre du jeu. Tu n'aurais pas de l'herbe à pipe ?

-Bien sûr que j'en ai ! Répondit-il en passant sa main près de sa poche, pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours là. Mais tu peux toujours rêver si tu veux que je t'en donne.

Merry soupira et le traita d'égoïste.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Sam. Dit Pippin. Je suis sûr que lui, ce n'est pas un égoïste.

Merry roula des yeux et allait se lever quand son cousin ajouta:

-Mais si tu pars maintenant, tu déclares forfait.

Merry soupira de nouveau et lui dit:

-Pippin, je te déteste !

Et il se rassit (alors que Pippin riait, content de lui), savant qu'il allait devoir s'abstenir d'herbe à pipe jusqu'à la fin du jeu. Ce qui pouvait encore durer un moment.

-Je voudrais tant de l'herbe à pipe... Marmonna Merry qui semblait de ne plus pouvoir tenir.

Et soudainement, comme tombant du ciel, des feuilles mortes tomba sur la sorte de table qu'ils avaient fabriqué avec leurs sacs. Merry prit les feuilles et les examina étonné. Un sourire joyeux se fit sur son visage et il mit les feuilles dans sa pipe. Il fit de la fumée tout content.

-Tu peux me dire comment tu as fait ça ? Demanda Pippin qui ne cessait de le dévisager.

Merry haussa les épaules et répondit juste, amusé:

-J'ai peut-être des dons de magie !

Pippin soupira et ils reprirent leur partie l'air de rien.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Estella et Diamond, elles, parlaient de... Diverses choses.

-Tu as vu ? Dit Diamond en montrant Merry et Pippin.

-Bien quoi ? Demanda Estella qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle les montrait. Tu n'as jamais vu des hobbits fumaient ?

-Bien sûr que si ! (C'était une question stupide). C'est simplement qu'après, c'est horrible quand j'embrasse Pippin ! Et il le sait très bien. Dit-elle.

Estella trouva cela drôle et lui dit:

-Diam' ! Ça ne sert à rien d'espérer bêtement qu'il ne le fasse plus, tous les hobbits le font.

-Je sais. Dit-elle. C'est juste que... J'aimerai qu'il le fasse moins.

-Il le fait déjà moins. Dit Estella. Ça faisait un moment que je ne les avais pas vus fumé.

Diamond soupira. Elle en avait assez que son amie contredise tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Voyant cela, Estella changea de sujet:

-Tu crois qu'un jour, les hobbites porteront autre chose que des robes ?

Elles regardèrent ce qu'elles portaient mutuellement, leurs vêtements sales couverts de boue.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très pratique... Marmonna Diamond, d'un coup une idée lui vint. Et si on piquait les vêtements de Merry et Pippin ?

Estella sourit et elles riaient déjà du méfait qu'elles allaient commettre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Sam observait le paysage de la prairie pensant à la suite du voyage. Mais ses pensées dérivèrent et il se mit à pensé à Rosie. Il lui manquait. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pu l'emmener avec lui -déjà si elle avait voulu-, il fallait que quelqu'un reste avec Elanor.

Pourtant il se surpris à se dire, à haute voix:

-Je voudrais que Rosie soit là.

Et comme pour Merry et cette herbe à pipe, Rosie apparue de nulle part à côté de Sam.

-Qu'est que je fais là ? Se demanda-t-elle naturellement.

Sam dévisagea Rosie étonné et se demanda ensuite comment il avait fait ça.

* * *

Sam tournait en rond en réfléchissant.

-Je n'y comprends rien ! Se dit-il. J'ai juste souhaité que tu sois là et... « Souhaité » fut comme un déclic dans son esprit. C'est la boite !

-La boite ? Fit Rosie comme s'il était fou. Tu ne te fiches pas de moi là ?

-Je ne pourrais jamais faire cela, Rosie et tu le sais. Dit-il en souriant.

Sam souriait rarement et peut-être était-ce mieux pour Rosie puisque ce simple sourire la faisait fondre à chaque fois et l'empêchait d'être en colère contre lui. Sam se retrouva devant la boite qu'il avait posée et repéra Merry et Pippin de dos non loin.

-Qu'est que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il.

Ils se retournèrent et Sam sursauta en reconnaissant Diamond et Estella.

-Tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais ! Dit Diamond amusée.

-Attend. Dit Estella qui venait de comprendre. Je ne ressemble pas à Merry au moins ?

-Mais non ! La rassura Diamond. Tu ressembles à Pippin !

-Quoi ? Fit Estella de la peur dans ses yeux, ce qui fit rire Diamond.

-C'était un compliment ! Précisa Diamond, cette fois cela rassura Estella. Tu croyais que j'avais voulu dire quoi ?

-Ah hum... Marmonna Estella qui ne savait pas quoi répondre et heureusement elle vit Rosie. Hé, regarde ! C'est Rosie !

-Oh ! Fit Diamond plein d'admiration. Rosie ! C'est Rosie !

Les deux hobbites furent toutes enthousiasmes et saluèrent Rosie avec des plusieurs questions qui furent interrompus par Sam.

-On se calme ! Dit-il mais comme elles ne se calmaient toujours pas il répéta plusieurs fois.

Estella et Diamond soupirent et obéirent.

-Si on peut même plus parler. Chuchota Estella à Diamond.

Sam examina de nouveau la boite et allait dire quelque chose avant d'être arrêté par Pippin qui venait de les remarquer.

-Devinez qui à gagné ! Dit-il tout content.

-C'est pas juste ! Se plaignit Merry. Tu triches !

-Tu dis toujours ça, Merry ! Fit Pippin. Tu es mauvais joueur voilà tout !

-Mais j'aurai dû gagner ! Continuait-il. Il était impossible que tu gagnes sauf s'il y avait deux fois les mêmes cartes. Tu as triché !

-Mais non, je te dis ! Dit Pippin énervé.

-Si, si tu as triché ! Tu as dit « je voudrais gagner » et tu as gagné ! S'énerva Merry à son tour.

Sam les interrompit en comprenant une chose.

-Il a voulu gagner et il a gagné ? Demanda Sam.

-Oui ! Répondit Pippin toujours content. Même qu'il me doit quatre champignon maintenant !

-Mais tu as triché ! Ça compte pas ! Disait toujours Merry.

* * *

A côté Estella et Diamond commentaient la scène sans que les autres ne les entendent.

-Il faudrait les empêcher de jouer ensemble. Dit Estella.

-Et pourquoi ? J'aime Pippin quand il est content. Dit Diamond.

-Et bas moi, j'aime pas Merry quand il est comme ça ! Dit Estella.

-Ce n'est pas la faute de Pippin si Merry est un mauvais joueur... Dit-elle.

-Merry n'est pas un mauvais joueur ! Commença à s'énerver Estella.

-Mais bien sûr ! Dit Diamond en roulant des yeux.

* * *

Sam ne sut plus quoi faire, des deux côtés des disputes, il se sentait incapable de les calmer. Mais ils allaient comprendre que Sam n'avait pas épousé Rosie par hasard (et qui démontre sa future capacité à élever plus d'une dizaine d'enfants).

-Vous allez vous taire immédiatement sinon pas de dessert ! Dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Ils la regardèrent étonnés mais cela les avaient bien fait taire. Seulement, Rosie ne s'arrêta pas là.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu es parti ? Dit-elle en s'adressant à Sam. Pour regarder les autres se disputaient ? Tu aurais mieux fait de rester ! J'aurais pu te disputer moi-même !

Et elle croisa les bras en colère.

Merry regarda Pippin l'air de dire qu'il était content de ne pas être à la place de Sam et vu comment ils se regardaient, ils l'étaient tous les deux.

-Mais voyons Rosie... Marmonna Sam qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Ce n'est pas ma faute si... Il hésita, préférant évité une autre dispute. Ils sont comme ça ! Et puis... Quand je pars, cela me montre comment le monde serait horrible sans toi à mes côtés et à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

Cette fois, Rosie ne sut plus quoi dire. Diamond échangea un regard à Estella, l'air de dire que personne n'aurait pu résister à une telle phrase. Et finalement, Rosie oublia sa colère précédente et allait embrasser son petit époux quand quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Sam fut un peu déçu, il aurait aimé qu'elle l'embrasse, cela lui semblait une éternité depuis la dernière fois.

-Elanor ! S'exclama Rosie en se souvenant d'elle.

Rosie était déjà prête à courir dans toute la prairie et la Comté pour rejoindre sa fille mais Sam la retint.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il. Tu seras bientôt près d'elle.

Elle ne comprit pas et ne comprit pas plus quand Sam lui montra la boite qui tenait dans la main.

-Je voudrais... Allait-il dire mais Rosie l'arrêta par un « attend ! ». Qu'est qu'il y a ?

Rosie sourit et embrassa son époux.

-Je voulais faire ça. Dit-elle toute contente en voyant le sourire béa de Sam. Tu es toujours aussi étonné quand je t'embrasse !

Et elle sourit de nouveau. Sam prit un moment avant de dire sa phrase, il aurait voulu que Rosie reste ici, mais il ne pouvait laisser Elanor seule. Et imaginait sa fille pleurant seule suffisait à lui donner le courage de dire cette phrase.

-Je voudrais que Rosie retrouve Elanor.

Et ainsi, devant eux, Rosie disparue, celle-ci ne tarda pas à retrouver sa fille. Les quatre autres le regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Comment tu as fait ça ? Demanda Diamond.

-Et pourquoi tu portes mes vêtements ? Demanda Pippin remarquant cela chez Diamond seulement maintenant.

-Et les miens ? Rajouta Merry en s'apercevant du même cas pour Estella.

Sam sourit se rendant compte qu'ils avaient totalement oublié le prodige qu'il venait d'accomplir.

-Plus tard. Se dit-il en mettant la boite dans sa poche. Plus tard, je leur expliquerai.


	9. Le retour des fous en Terre du Milieu

Post-Frodon:

Le retour des fous en Terre du Milieu.

_Je crois que c'est n'importe quoi ! Mais ça ne l'était pas avant ? Bon, bas, on verra bien ! Je fais court pour une fois. En y passant, j'ai des difficultés avec internet donc je profite que ça marche maintenant pour publier ! ^^ _

_Disclaimer: comme toujours, cela appartient à Tolkien._

_

* * *

_

La suite que vous lirez n'a rien a voir avec l'intrigue (ou presque):

C'était un soir, dans un salle de bowling, quatre amis jouaient une partie. L'un était devant sa boule qui roulait criant qu'elle aille droit alors que les trois autres riaient de lui.

-Strike ! S'écria-t-il en sautant de joie.

-Heureusement que t'avais pas ta jupe ! Dit un des trois.

-Ce n'est pas une jupe. Dit l'autre qui avait perdu sa joie. C'est un kilt !

-Bas ! Dit celui qui était presque blond. L'un ou l'autre, il faut mieux pas sauté quand on en porte !

-De toute façon, la partie est finie, il a gagné. Dit le plus jeune.

Le presque blond soupira. Ils quittèrent la salle et se retrouvèrent dehors dans un parking. Celui qui n'avait pas encore parler demanda:

-C'est qui Sam ce soir ?

Les trois se retournèrent vers lui et se mirent à rire. Sauf lui qui fit un rire ironique et dit, toujours ironique:

-Très, très drôle. Il redevint sérieux. Vous m'avez déjà eu, ça n'arrivera pas deux fois ! Ce n'est pas parque je fais Sam que je dois être le Sam.

-Quand on demandera qui est le Merry, je te promets que je le serais. Dit le presque blond.

-Et de toute façon, moi j'ai bu. Dit l'écossais.

-Et moi je n'ai pas l'âge pour boire. Dit le plus jeune qui n'avait pas encore 21 ans.

-Tu verras. Dit le presque blond. Quand tu auras l'âge on ira faire le tour des bars !

Ils se réjouissaient déjà à cette idée. Ils firent le tour du parking un moment.

-Hé, Bill ! Dit le presque blond. Je paris que tu peux pas toucher toutes les voitures en moins de 10 minutes !

-En 5 minutes ! Dit Bill en tapant dans la main de son ami et il partit ensuite en courant touchant chaque capots de voitures au passage.

-Vous êtes vraiment des gamins.

-Oh, Sean ! Dit l'ami de Bill en soupirant. On peut pas décompressé 5 minutes ? C'est bien pour ça qu'on est allé au bowling ! Pour oublier un peu le tournage !

-Ce n'est pas parque on est pas sur le tournage qu'on doit avoir des comportements stupides ! Dit Sean. Comme Lij, lui il ne fait rien d'inconscient !

-Parlons en de Lij ! Dit-il en se tournant vers le plus jeune. C'est encore un gamin ! Tu peux lui dire n'importe quoi il le fait !

-Je te rappelles que je suis là Dom ! Dit Lij pas très content.

-Je le sais ! Dit Dom. Je le sais très bien parque tu es toujours là ! Devant moi ou devant la caméra !

-Qu'est ça veut dire ça ? Demanda Lij.

Mais justement à ce moment-là, Bill revenu alors que les trois autres l'avaient oublié.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il essoufflé vers Dom. J'ai réussi ?

-J'en sais rien ! Répondit-il. J'ai oublié de compter ! Tu n'as qu'à recommencé !

Bill reprit son souffle et demanda très sérieusement:

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

Seulement, il ne sut jamais la réponse car juste à ce moment-là, ils disparurent.

(J'avais bien dis: Presque)

_

* * *

_

_(Et maintenant je vais faire ce que je déteste qu'un scénariste fasse mais qui est tellement jouissif que je les pardonne presque (noter l'importance de ce presque en quelques lignes))._

Quelques heures plus tôt, dans une prairie tout à fait ordinaire en Terre du Milieu, 5 hobbits mangeaient. En plein milieu du repas, Diamond demanda:

-Au fait, Sam ! Comment tu as fait disparaître Rosie ?

-C'est vrai. Se rappela soudain Pippin. J'avais complètement oublié ça !

-C'est normal. Lui dit Merry. Tu n'arrêtais pas de regarder Diamond qui portait tes vêtements en disant que tu avais dû mal à résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus !

Diamond se tourna vers Pippin, qui essayait d'avoir un air innocent, et elle rit en disant:

-Si c'est ça, je mettrais plus souvent tes vêtements !

Estella rit aussi, plus parque le rire de son amie était contagieux. Sam crut qu'ils avaient encore oublié le détaille de cette disparation quand Diamond lui rappela.

-Dis-nous ton secret ! Dit Estella en souriant, manifestement, elle était de bonne humeur.

Ils restèrent silencieux quand Sam sortit de sa poche la boite.

-Grâce à ceci ! Dit-il tout fier.

-Grâce à ce truc ? Dit Diamond qui avait du mal à y croire.

-Je croyais que c'était une chose pas naturelle et qui ne fallait pas y toucher ! Rappela Merry qui prenait un malin plaisir à le faire.

Sam ne dit rien et regarda juste un instant Merry, un regard qui voulait dire quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'un simple juron n'aurait pu le faire, et reprit:

-Cette boite est spéciale, il suffit de dire ce qu'on veut et l'obtient !

Comme toujours, Merry ne perdait pas le nord et comprit bien vite.

-Alors c'est grâce à ça que tu as gagné ! Dit-il à Pippin. J'avais bien dis que tu avais triché !

-Mais... Essaya de se défendre Pippin. Je ne savais pas ! Comment j'aurai pu deviné ?

Merry soupira et lui dit:

-Si c'est comme ça ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

Seulement ils allaient découvrir que ces paroles n'étaient pas qu'au figuré. Le visage de Merry devint blanc d'un coup et Estella fut la première inquiète.

-Qu'est que tu as ? Demanda-t-elle essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle paniquait intérieurement pour « son Merry ».

Étrangement, le visage d'Estella le calma et il répondit, le plus naturellement du monde:

-Pippin est invisible.

Diamond fronça les sourcils, se tourna vers Pippin qui était à côté d'elle et agita le bras de celui-ci en disant:

-Mais non ! Il est là !

Estella pointa Pippin du doigt pour le montré à Merry qui n'y comprenait rien.

-Mais je ne le vois pas ! Dit Merry qui paniquait avec une voix étrangement aigu.

Sam soupira, ce qui fit taire Merry dans sa panique démesurée (et heureusement, les autres n'auraient pas supporter longtemps une voix aigu comme ça) et il dit:

-Vous n'écoutez jamais ce que je dis ? Cette boite exauce tous ce qu'on veut ! (Il se tourna vers Merry qui se frottait les yeux comme si cela pouvaient changer quelque chose) Toi, Merry, tu as voulu ne plus voir Pippin et tu ne le vois plus ! Tu n'as qu'à vouloir le revoir !

-Mais moi j'ai pas envie ! Dit Pippin ce qui fit sursauter Merry comme il ne le voyait toujours pas. C'est cool ! Je suis invisible ! Je vais pouvoir espionner les hobbites ! (cette dernière phrase ne plut pas vraiment à Diamond).

-Pippin ! Dit Estella qui sentait que si elle ne disait rien son amie allait le faire à sa place mais moins gentiment. Il n'y a que Merry qui ne te voit pas, nous, on te voit très bien !

Mais Pippin n'écoutait pas et se prenait au jeu.

-Hé Merry ! (Il rit quand Merry sursauta encore) C'est juste moi que tu ne vois pas ou tu ne vois pas mes vêtements aussi ? Demanda-t-il ne pensant à rien du tout en commençant à enlevé ses vêtements.

-Pippin ! Cria Estella si fort qu'on l'entendit dans toute la prairie. Nous, on te voit !

-Ah... Fit Pippin se rendant compte de l'horrible bêtise qu'il avait faillit commettre.

Merry soupira et dit enfin les « mots magiques » qui allaient le libéré de ce Pippin invisible.

-C'est mieux comme ça. Se dit Merry soulagé revoyant enfin son cousin et il se tourna vers Sam. Alors on peut vouloir n'importe quoi, on l'a ?

-Oui. Répondit-il. A présent, il faut faire attention à tous ce que nous pourrions dire.

Mais comme toujours, ils ne l'écoutèrent pas et ils firent semblant de l'avoir fait un moment alors qu'ils marchaient de nouveau.

* * *

Les places restaient toujours les mêmes: Sam devant, Merry et Pippin après et à la fin, Estella et Diamond.

-Et toi, Diam' ? Demanda Estella. Qu'est que tu voudrais ?

Diamond eut un soupir de pur bonheur en regardant Pippin et répondit:

-J'ai déjà tous ce que je veux.

Estella roula des yeux ne la croyant pas et continua de la questionner.

-Tu es sûr ? Disait-elle toujours. Rien du tout, du tout ?

-Et bien, il y a peut-être une chose... Elle s'arrêta comme pour réfléchir.

-Ah ? Fit Estella intéressée. Et qu'est que c'est ?

Quelque chose de non-rassurant passa dans les yeux de Diamond. Elle répondit d'un air machiavélique:

-Je voudrais savoir si tu aimes Merry !

Estella la regarda avec des gros yeux et arriva à articulé:

-Non ! Tu n'as pas droit ! Pas ça !

Elle se mit à courir, dépassant Merry, Pippin et Sam, mais trop tard. Ainsi on put l'entendre crié dans la prairie:

-Oui !

Seulement, comme ce fut le seul mot qu'elle dit, seules Diamond et elle-même comprirent. Alors que les trois hobbits se demandaient si Estella n'était pas devenue folle.

-Je te déteste. Dit Estella quand elle rejoignit Diamond.

-Vois le bon côté ! Dit Diamond. Maintenant tu ne viendras plus me voir en pleine nuit pour me demandé ce que tu as !

Estella soupira mais peu à peu ses pensées changèrent et elle comprit ce que ce simple « oui » pouvait signifier. Elle soupira mais cette fois un soupir bien différent, le même que Diamond avait quand elle regardait Pippin. Son amie le remarqua et chuchota à elle-même:

-Je le savais !

Les deux hobbits devant ne se doutaient pas du tout que, derrière eux, ils avaient deux hobbites capable de les épouser s'ils le demandaient.

* * *

Merry et Pippin parlaient aussi de cette question qui semblait si intéressante « Qu'est que tu voudrais ? ».

-Tu imagines, Merry ? Dit Pippin. On pourrait avoir toute l'herbe à pipe qu'on veut !

-Ah Pip ! Dit Merry. Tu n'as vraiment pas d'imagination ! (Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, il s'expliqua:) On peut demander ce qu'on veut ! Même ce qui semble impossible ! (Une idée lui vint en voyant Sam devant eux, il le montra du regard) Regarde ! Je veux que les cheveux de Sam deviennent roses !

Quand le vœu s'exauça, ils éclatèrent de rire et encore plus quand Sam se retourna pour demandé ce qu'ils avaient. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils s'habituèrent à cette couleur et ne trouvèrent plus cela drôle (visiblement le rose lui allait bien).

-On va pouvoir faire tous ce qu'on veut ! Dit Pippin enthousiasme.

Ils se réjouirent, Sam n'avait pas imaginé qu'un pouvoir comme cela pouvait être catastrophique avec deux hobbits comme eux.

Ils marchèrent un moment. Dans la prairie, grâce à Merry et Pippin, on pu avoir, tous sortant de nulle part : des pommes de plusieurs couleurs et de plusieurs formes, des oiseaux qui avaient leurs voix, des carottes violettes et mauves, des lapins des mêmes couleurs (« pour aller avec »), des fleurs qui appelaient Sam avec la voix de Frodon... Et encore, ils auraient continuer si Sam n'en avait pas eu assez.

-Vous n'écoutez vraiment rien vous deux ? S'énerva-t-il (ils n'avaient cesser de l'embêter avec des fleurs). Vous êtes vraiment immatures ! Et s'ils existent des personnes plus immatures, je voudrais bien voir ! Parque elles n'existent pas ! Et si elles existent, autant vous remplacez avec, ça voudra toujours mieux que vous !

Et d'un coup, Sam s'arrêta, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il allait s'excuser, il sentait qu'il devait le faire même s'ils avaient été exécrables, quand subitement, ils disparurent. Il se rappela de la boite et regretta immédiatement ces paroles. Estella et Diamond se regardèrent et pendant un instant, elles se demandaient toutes les deux s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

* * *

Merry et Pippin regardèrent autour d'eux et observèrent l'endroit inconnu. Il faisait nuit et il y avait d'étranges choses avec des roues à côtés d'eux.

-Je t'avais dis qu'on était aller trop loin. Dit Merry.

-Ce n'est pas que ma faute ! Se défendit Pippin. Puis il suffit de vouloir revenir et on reviendra ?

Il le fit mais rien ne se passa. Merry leva les yeux au ciel (un joli ciel étoilé remarqua-t-il en passant) et dit:

-Pippin ! C'est Sam qui a la boite ! On va devoir attendre qu'il veuille bien nous ramener.

-Et... Et si il ne veut pas ? Dit Pippin.

-Il ne nous ferait pas ça. Répondit Merry qui espérait lui-même ce qu'il disait. Il était juste en colère.

Ils restèrent silencieux attendant bêtement dans le noir.

-Et si on allait visiter cet endroit ? Proposa Merry. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici.

Pippin haussa les épaules et se mirent en marche.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Diamond et Estella en voulaient à Sam.

-Ramène-les immédiatement ! Ordonna Estella.

-Tu les as sûrement envoyé dans un endroit horrible ! Dit Estella.

Mais ils se turent quand elles virent que ceux-ci avaient réapparut.

-Pippin ! S'écria Diamond et elle l'embrassa.

Mais quand il ne lui rendit pas son baiser, elle arrêta. Elle recula un peu et remarqua une chose. Ils ne portaient pas les mêmes vêtements. Celui qu'elle avait embrassé se tourna vers son compère et dit:

-Dom, je crois qu'on est dans un rêve.

-Non ! Dit le Dom. C'est un cauchemar comme tu es là !

Sam n'imagina pas quel cataclysme il venait d'emmener en Terre du Milieu.

_

* * *

_

_Je crois que je suis méchante. Un cataclysme, c'est peut-être exagéré, mais ça sonne mieux que « deux mecs un peu bourrés » (puis un peu, pas sûr...). J'ai remarqué une incohérence en écrivant, ma blague (stupide) de « le Sam c'est celui qui fait Sam » techniquement c'est impossible puisque ce sont des américains (enfin presque tous) et que ça, c'est français. De plus ce sont les américains qui doivent attendre 21 ans pour boire, donc ils sont forcément aux États-Unis ! Mais on va dire que c'est le miracle de l'écriture ! Un endroit magique ou on a tous les acteurs américains, les lois américaines (j'admets que ça, je m'en passerais bien) mais ils parlent français et... On certains trucs français ! ^^ Oui, on va dire que c'est possible, hein ? Et on va pas m'en vouloir ? xD_


	10. Avoir Merry et Pippin dans sa chambre

Post-Frodon

Avoir Merry et Pippin dans sa chambre n'est pas toujours une bonne chose.

_Ça fait un titre plutôt long mais qui laisse imaginer le pire ! Puis ça fait un peu de suspense, qui va se les coltiner ? Vous verrez en lisant. Et bien sûr, pour faire plaisir j'ai écris ça à la fin (non, non on ne lit pas la fin et ensuite le début). Bon, bas, voilà la suite ! ^^ Et ça m'énerver de changer le titre alors je l'ai raccourcis. Mais c'est mieux complètement ^^_

_Disclaimer: En plus d'ajouter que les hobbits et la TDM est à Tolkien, les acteurs, bas, sont aux acteurs. Et je m'excuse si je les ai un peu ridiculisé (enfin, je vais pas m'en plaindre)._

_

* * *

_

Dans une ruelle sombre simplement éclairée par les lueurs de vitrines de magasins, deux silhouettes qu'on aurait pu confondre avec celles d'enfants s'avançaient au hasard. La plus petite silhouette s'arrêta devant une vitrine et appela la plus grande.

-Merry ! Regarde !

Devant eux, derrière une vitrine, une ribambelle de champignons. Merry voulut en prendre et fit un « aie ! » quand sa main rencontra un obstacle. Il fronça les sourcils mais renouvela l'expérience et fit de nouveau un « aie ».

-Il y a une sorte de magie invisible qui nous empêche de les prendre ! Dit Merry en se frottant la main où il s'était cogné.

Son cousin essaya à son tour et, comme il n'avait arrivé pas, il tapa de toutes ses forces. Mais cela n'eut comme résultat que de lui faire mal.

-Cet endroit est vraiment bizarre. Dit Pippin qui ne sentait plus ses mains. Pourquoi on mettrait des champignons si ce n'est pas pour les manger ?

Merry haussa les épaules comme réponse.

Ils marchèrent sur un trottoir, aucunes voitures ne passaient à cette heure, ou presque _(je crois que j'adore ce mot)._

-Ce sol est vraiment étrange ! Dit Merry. Il est tout dur.

-Et il est laid. Ajouta Pippin. Froid et laid !

-Les gens ici ont vraiment des goûts bizarres. Se dit Merry. Comment font-ils pour marcher sur un sol comme celui-là ? Ce n'est pas du tout agréable.

Évidement, ils marchaient pieds nus. Ils observaient la rue obscure qui n'avait rien de rassurant et ce le fut encore moins quand une voiture arriva derrière eux.

-Merry ! Fit Pippin paniqué. Qu'est que c'est ?

Les deux cousins se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, fermant les yeux, entendant le plissement des pneus à côtés d'eux. Des bruits de portières s'ouvrant, bien sûr ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce que c'était, et des voix près d'eux.

-Enfin on vous trouve ! Dit une voix.

-On a peur pour vous. Dit une autre. On pensait qu'on allait devoir recommencer tous le tournage !

Comme ils ne réagissaient pas, ils les forcèrent à ouvrir les yeux. Merry et Pippin les dévisagèrent car dans le noirceur de la nuit, ils ne voyaient que deux silhouettes.

-Allez en route !

Comme ils ne bougeaient toujours pas, un prit Merry et le porta comme s'il était extrêmement léger.

-Dom. Dit-il énervé. Tu montes immédiatement dans cette voiture !

Et alors que Merry allait dire quelque chose, l'autre dit à celui qui tenait Merry:

-Sean ! Tu ne remarques rien de bizarre ?

Comme Sean ne voyait pas il répondit lui-même:

-Comme faillais-tu pour le porter alors que vous faites pratiquement la même taille ?

C'est là qu'il remarqua que lui et Merry avaient 30 centimètres de différences.

-Alors ça... Dit Sean en reposant Merry au sol. C'est vraiment pas normal.

Ils restèrent silencieux en les regardant et d'un coup, ce qui surprirent Merry et Pippin, ils les prirent et les mirent dans leur voiture à l'arrière. Ils démarrèrent la voiture alors que les deux hobbits se demandaient ce qui allaient leur arriver.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, en Terre du Milieu, il faisait jour. Dans une prairie on entendit dire:

-Hé regarde Dom ! Sean a les cheveux roses !

Ils riaient un moment, Sam se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il avait raison, jusqu'à que Dom demande:

-Mais attend... Si on est pas en Nouvelle-Zélande, on est où ?

-Vous êtes en Terre du Milieu. Répondit Sam naturellement.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, Sean ! Se dit Dom. C'est parque tu m'en veux que tu as fait ce coup foireux ?

-Pour la dernière fois ! Dit Sam qui un peu assez qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Je m'appelle Sam ! Samsagace ! Je ne connais pas ce Sean.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Dit Dom qui n'y croyait toujours pas.

-Je crois qu'il dit la vérité. Dit subitement Bill.

-Billy ! Il dit n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi faudrait-il l'écouter ? Dit Dom.

Bill soupira et s'expliqua ensuite.

-Dom. Si c'est Sean qui nous a fait ça, je veux bien qu'il nous explique comment d'un coup il fait jour ! (Dom leva la tête comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant). Et comment il fait 30 centimètres de moins !

-C'est vrai. Dit Dom comprenant qu'il avait raison. Comment on peut perdre des centimètres ?

-Mais c'est vous qui êtes plus grands ! Dit Estella qui n'avait encore rien dit.

-Et vous étiez déjà grands avant ! Rajouta Diamond.

Dom les regarda sans comprendre et demanda:

-Sean (il changea en voyant la tête de Sam mécontente) Je veux dire, Sam. Qui c'est ? Ces deux filles ?

-C'est mes fans ! Répondit Bill tout content.

-Qu'est que tu racontes Bill ? Dit Dom le dévisageant. Tu n'as pas de fans !

-Tu verras un jour que j'en ai. Se marmonna-t-il.

Les deux hobbites qu'ils avaient déjà oublié se mirent à se présenter.

-Je suis Diamond de Long Cleeve !

-Et moi, Estella Bolger !

Dom et Bill restèrent silencieux, réfléchissant à ces noms qui ne leur disaient rien.

-Dommage que Christopher soit pas là ! Dit Dom. Lui qui a lu le livre je sais pas combien de fois, il aurait su qui elles sont.

-Mais... Fit Diamond. On vous a dit qui on était, je suis Diamond de...

-C'est bon j'ai compris ! S'énerva Dom qui n'aimait pas ne rien comprendre. Maintenant j'aimerai savoir ce qu'on fait en Terre du Milieu !

Comme personne ne savait leur répondre, Estella dit:

-Et moi j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous ressemblez tant à Merry et Pippin !

-Parque on est Merry et Pippin ! Répondit Dom.

-Si on veut. Rajouta Bill.

Mais Estella n'y croyait pas.

-Merry n'a pas les cheveux jaunes !

Cette phrase fit rire Sam, qui prenait une sorte de vengeance par rapport à ses cheveux roses. Dom soupira et répliqua:

-Ils ne sont pas jaunes ! Blonds ! Ils sont blonds !

Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on se moque de ses cheveux. Ils restèrent de nouveau silencieux pendant un certain temps, ayant besoin de réfléchir un peu à cette situation. C'est alors que Bill dit, comme s'en rendant compte:

-On est en Terre du Milieu ! Il avait l'air ravi en disant cela.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui il y a de joyeux là-dedans. Dit Dom qui brouillait du noir.

-Dom ! Il y a des milliers de fans qui voudraient être à notre place ! Continuait Bill essayant de lui montré le bon côté des choses.

-Bas je les comprends pas ! Disait toujours Dom. Qu'est qui il y a de bien en Terre du Milieu ? Des orques, des trolls, des vieux qui veulent vous tuez ! Il ajouta après un instant. Et encore, ce n'est pas le pire.

Bill s'attendait quelque chose de grave mais n'aurait jamais imaginer combien cela allait l'être. Dom regarda l'écossais très sérieusement et dit:

-Ils n'ont mêmes pas de cheese-burger !

Vu les têtes que faisaient Sam, Diamond et Estella, ils n'avaient pas besoin de leur demander s'ils en avaient.

-Tu as raison. Dit finalement Bill. Il faut trouver un moyen de partir d'ici !

Mais mêmes s'ils étaient décidés à le faire à présent, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils allaient en partir.

* * *

Dans un hôtel, près de leur tournage, Lij et Sean discutaient sur lequel des deux allaient devoir garder Merry et Pippin dans sa chambre.

-Lij ! Dit Sean. Pour une fois que ma femme est ici ! Quand tu seras marié je ferais pareil.

Puis il disparut dans sa chambre. Lij soupira et lui dit, peut-être un peu fort:

-Quand je serais marié je ferais tellement de bruits avec ma femme que tu regretteras que je le sois !

Et il claqua la porte de sa chambre le plus fort possible. Quand Lij ferma la porte il put voir Merry et Pippin qui sautaient sur son lit en faisant des « oui ! ».

-Ah bas en fait j'ai même pas besoin de femme. Se dit Lij.

Il s'avança, se posta devant son lit, et dit en essayant d'avoir l'air autoritaire:

-Maintenant au dodo !

Merry et Pippin s'arrêtèrent de sauter, le regardèrent, et reprirent leurs sauts. Lij soupira et répéta plus fort ce qui cette fois les fit arrêter complètement. Les deux cousins s'assirent et le regardèrent avec des yeux innocents.

-Tu nous racontes une histoire Frodon ? Demanda Pippin.

Lij soupira une nouvelle fois et dit:

-Déjà, ce n'est pas Frodon, mais Elijah, ou Lij. Et pas d'histoire, vous êtes grands !

Il se dit que c'était enfin bon quand Pippin fit semblant de pleurer.

-T'as vu ! Dit Merry qui serra son cousin contre lui. T'as fait pleuré, Pip ! Méchant Frodon !

-C'est Elijah ! E-L-I-J-A-H ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi personne n'arrive à retenir, ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Dit Lij qui commençait par être énervé par les deux hobbits.

Il voulut aller dans sa salle de bain quand sans prévenir Pippin attrapa sa jambe droite et Merry sa jambe gauche.

-Mais... Dit-il en s'apercevant de cela. Lâcher moi !

-Non ! Dirent les deux cousins en riant.

Lij voulut faire un pas mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol ce qui provoqua un bruit pas très discret.

-Tu te calmes Lij ou tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! Dit une voix à travers le mur.

Lij se releva, ils avaient enfin décidés à le lâcher et les regarda en colère en disant:

-Je n'ai pas envie que Viggo soit furieux contre moi à cause de vous ! Et il ajouta: Surtout qu'il manie bien l'épée...

Cela calmèrent Pippin et Merry pour quelques minutes. Ils le suivirent en observant tous ce qu'il faisait. Ils se trouvaient maintenant tous les trois dans la salle de bain alors que Lij se brossait les dents.

-Qu'est que tu fais ? Demanda Pippin.

-Je me brosse les dents. Répondit-il.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Merry.

-Pour avoir les dents blanches. Répondit-il.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Pippin en montrant des lentilles.

-C'est des lentilles. Répondit-il évidemment.

-A quoi ça sert ? Demanda Merry.

-Pour voir mieux. Répondit-il.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Pippin.

-Parque je vois mal. Répondit-il.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Merry.

Lij soupira ce qui les fit taire pendant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne reprennent.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Pippin montrant une brosse à cheveux.

-Une brosse. Répondit-il.

-Comme pour les dents ? Demanda Merry.

-Non, pour les cheveux. Répondit-il.

-Et à quoi ça sert ? Demanda Pippin.

-Bon ! J'en ai assez ! Dit finalement Lij en terminant de se brosser les dents. Maintenant dodo !

Il quitta la salle de bain et les deux autres le suivirent. Voyant qui n'avait qu'un lit double Merry demanda:

-Où on dort ?

Lij leva les yeux au ciel, ou au plafond dans ce cas là, savant qu'il n'avait d'autre solution.

-Je dormirais dans le canapé. Vous, vous dormirez dans le lit.

Il se préparait à dormir sur le canapé alors que Merry et Pippin étaient déjà dans le lit (ne s'étant pas plaint de dormir dans le même lit, c'était un exploit) quand Pippin dit:

-Et notre histoire ?

Lij soupira et s'assit sur le lit en les observant.

-Je dois vraiment le faire ? Demanda-t-il. Je me lève tôt demain.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Alors il se mit à raconter une histoire qui, au bout d'un moment, ne voulait plus rien dire. Tellement fatigué qu'il était il s'écroula avant la fin. Pippin et Merry se réjouirent en se disant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais ils se rendirent compte que le lit était confortable et ne donnait aucune envie d'en sortir. Ainsi Elijah avait deux hobbits pour dormir contre lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est comme cela que Sean les découvrit. Il réveilla Lij en lui disant que c'était l'heure et dit en plaisantant:

-Tu sais, j'y ai pensé hier, on aurait pu les faire dormir dans la chambre de Dom et Bill.

Lij arriva à lever la tête vers lui et à dire:

-Je te déteste !

Et se rendormit ensuite. Laissant Sean qui se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire.


	11. Avezvous voulu être un hobbit ? Eux non

Post-Frodon

Avez-vous déjà voulu être un hobbit ? Eux non.

_J'ai l'impression que mes titres deviennent de plus en plus stupide. Mais ça va bien avec l'histoire alors ! Je n'écris pas trop parque je n'ai qu'une envie, faire la suite, la fin donne envie aussi. (mais chut !)._

_Disclaimer: A Tolkien et à Peter Jackson, et à tous les acteurs. J'espère de ne pas les avoir trop... Ridiculisé, on va dire._

_

* * *

_

Dom courait en rond dans la prairie en cherchant désespérément un moyen de partir.

-Dom ! Appela Bill. Ça ne sert à rien de courir ! On est coincé ici !

Dom soupira et s'assit dans l'herbe en se lamentant.

-Votre monde doit être merveilleux pour que vous vouliez le rejoindre ainsi ! Dit Diamond.

-Oh oui, il est merveilleux ! Dit Dom.

-Je ne te comprends pas, Dom ! Dit Bill. La Terre du Milieu c'est bien plus merveilleux que chez nous !

-Oui mais... Ici on est pas célèbre !

-ça nous change. Continuait Bill. Personne ne nous connait, c'est mieux. Et puis, plus de tournage ! On pourra faire la grasse matinée !

Dom saute de joie en entendant cela et ils furent tous les deux contents. Jusqu'à qu'ils entendent Estella, qui avait pourtant essayé d'être discrète dire à Sam:

-Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas que c'est toi qui les a emmené ici ?

-C'est toi qui nous a emmené ici ? Réagit Dom.

Ils se mirent tous les deux devant Sam, montrant de nouveau la différence de taille.

-Oui mais... Je ne voulais pas... Se défendit-il.

-Tu saurais nous ramener ? Demanda Bill.

-Oui, sans doute. Répondit Sam.

Les deux acteurs se regardèrent, Bill attendant la réponse de Dom qui dit finalement:

-Ils peuvent bien se débrouiller quelques jours sans nous.

Et Bill sourit, content.

* * *

L'hôtel près du tournage était vide la journée, habituellement, car devant une porte Sean attendait.

-Ouvre cette porte Lij ! Ordonna-t-il.

Aucuns bruits, Sean éleva la voix.

-Si tu n'ouvres pas tout de suite je le dirais à Peter !

Cette fois, après quelques secondes et quelques bruits, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Je me reposais juste les yeux quelques minutes. Fut l'excuse de Lij.

-Mais oui... Se dit Sean qui n'y croyait pas. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas commencer sans toi.

Lij soupira et allait avancer quand il s'arrêta.

-Sean, j'ai un problème. Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Sean imagina le pire, les yeux de Lij se dirigeant vers le bas, et il fut soulagé en voyant que c'était « juste » Merry et Pippin qui tenaient Lij par les jambes.

-Ils sont collants. Fit remarqué Sean comme s'il ne le savait pas.

-Vous devez rester dans la chambre. Leur dit Lij.

-Mais on veut pas que tu partes ! Dit Merry.

-On veut pas encore de perdre. Rajouta Pippin.

Lij soupira encore en comprenant.

-Je ne suis pas Frodon, je suis Elijah !

Mais ils ne voulaient rien écouter et ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Jusqu'à que Elijah n'eut d'autre choix.

-Bon, vous pouvez venir avec moi (Quand il dit ça Merry et Pippin se remirent debout mais lui faisaient un câlin maintenant) mais vous me lâchez !

Ils obéirent mais ils restèrent à quelques centimètres en lui tenant la main, tous les deux.

-Si vous êtes pas mignons ! Dit Sean ironique.

Lij lança un regard à Sean tel que, si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort sur le coup. Et ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu'au tournage.

* * *

En Terre du Milieu, alors qu'ils marchaient, Estella ne cessait d'observer ce Merry aux cheveux jaunes et elle devait admettre, que cela lui allait bien. Et même si elle savait que ce n'était pas « son Merry », elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui le plus près possible. Et elle remarqua bien vite que Diamond était dans le même cas. Pour les deux hobbites, il était difficile de résister à ces versions « améliorés » de Merry et Pippin.

Estella souriait timidement en regardant Dom, ce qu'il finit par remarquer.

-Qu'est qui il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh, rien... Répondit-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air normal. Vous ressemblez juste à Merry.

Dom sourit, trouvant cela drôle apparemment. Il allait lui dire que c'était normal mais elle continuait de l'examiner.

-Vous êtes juste... Plus grand. (elle soupira et ajouta:) Je voudrais bien que vous soyez un hobbit, ça aurait été plus pratique pour parler.

Sam fit un « non ! » sonore quand il entendit ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais c'était trop tard.

Ce fut ainsi que le hobbit aux cheveux jaunes vit le jour.

_(*rire diabolique* c'était trop tentant)_

A côté du tournage, non loin, Lij était agenouillé devant Merry et Pippin -pour être à leur taille- et leur dit:

-Vous allez rester là pendant que je fais cette scène, quand j'aurai fini je reviendrais, compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête rapidement et Lij partit. Quand il disparut dans les décors, Pippin et Merry se regardèrent et pensèrent à la même chose. Ils se mirent à courir au hasard et certains les remarquèrent. Ils se dirent que Dom et Bill préparaient un plan foireux.

Mais que pourrez bien faire deux hobbits dans notre monde ? Eh bien, ils ne le savent pas eux-mêmes. Car ils ne pensaient qu'à une chose: Manger.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle ou ils avaient senti une odeur plutôt alléchante.

-Pip regarde ! Dit Merry en montrant quelque chose.

Ils avancèrent et se retrouvèrent devant une table couverte de nourritures diverses. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, émerveillés, jusqu'à que Pippin dise:

-On est au paradis !

Et ils grimpèrent sur la table commençant à manger ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Seulement ils n'avaient pas remarqué que sur la porte de cette salle, il était clairement marqué: Peter Jackson.

* * *

Quand Lij finit enfin la scène, ce qui lui parut un temps interminable, il vit que les deux hobbits avaient disparu. Il se mit à les appeler alors que les gens à côté se demandaient s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête.

-Sean ! Appela-t-il quand il le reconnut. Tu n'aurais pas vu Merry et Pippin passaient par là ?

Comme il avait l'air inquiet et paniqué, cela rappela à Sean quand il avait perdu une de ses filles. Il s'amusa donc à dire:

-C'est marrant mais on dirait que leur disparition ça réveille ton instinct maternel !

Lij roula des yeux et entendit leur voix qu'il reconnut. Il y accourra le plus vite possible ce qui fit rire Sean.

Quand Lij entra dans sa salle -il savait parfaitement qui passait son temps là- il vit qu'ils avaient dévoré tous ce qu'il avait sur la table.

-Si vous aviez faim il fallait me le dire ! Fut sa première réaction.

Il les regarda tour à tour pour montrer qu'il était en colère. Merry et Pippin étaient tâchés de divers aliments, principalement du chocolat qui les recouvrait presque complètement.

-Et qu'est que va dire Peter s'il apprend que vous avez manger son quatre heure !

Il prit les deux hobbits par le col -qui étaient plus lourds maintenant vu ce qu'ils avaient ingurgité- et il les ramena à l'hôtel, qui était à côté heureusement. Il les posa sur son lit et les deux cousins ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Lij soupira et sourit en les voyant dormir paisiblement. Il prit lentement la couverture, lentement de peur de les réveiller, et la mit sur eux. Puis il quitta la chambre toujours en souriant, ferma la porte et d'un coup, son sourire disparu. Il venait de comprendre la scène qui venait de se passer et il se réjouit que Sean n'est pas était là. Et il se dépêcha de rejoindre le tournage pour oublier ça.

* * *

Dans la prairie, Bill riait et cela faisait dix minutes que Bill riait. Cela fit les rire les autres sauf Estella, qui avait trop honte de ce qu'elle avait fait pour en rire et Dom... Bien parque c'était de lui qu'ils riaient.

-Mais fermer-là ! Dit Dom qui en avait assez.

Mais cela ne les fit que rire encore plus puisque qu'il semblait qu'en devenant hobbit sa voix était devenue plus aigu. Il fallut un moment avant qu'ils ne se calmes et pendant ce temps-là Dom essayait de s'arracher les poils des pieds (qu'on remarque être jaunes).

-Allons mini Dom ! Dit Bill ne put s'empêcher de le tenir en air avec ses bras comme si c'était un enfant. On se calme.

Dom agita ses bras et ses jambes, qui semblaient minuscules par rapport à Bill, en espérant que cela pouvait faire lâcher son emprise. Prit d'une idée, il décida de se venger.

-Bill ? Dit Dom d'un air innocent (Bill le regarda un air aussi innocent que le sien parque lui, il ne se doutait de rien). Ça te plairait d'être mini Bill ? (le temps qu'il comprenne il ajouta:) Je veux que tu sois un hobbit !

Bill le lâcha ce qui fit que Dom tomba, se faisant mal au passage, et quand il regarda Bill de nouveau il avait diminué de taille.

-Eh bien. Se dit Sam qui avait observé la scène en silence. Au moins maintenant, nous avons tous la même taille.

Mais les deux ne l'écoutaient pas comme ils se battaient, en se tirant les cheveux principalement. Dom arrêta Bill d'un coup, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'écria:

-J'ai les cheveux frisés !

Il avait dit ça comme s'il venait d'annoncer la fin du monde. Bill, lui, ne disait rien, il avait même l'air plutôt content de cette nouvelle coupe.

-Mes magnifiques cheveux ! Se plaignait Dom.

Et alors qu'il se plaignait toujours, ils reprirent leur marche car malgré tous, ils devaient finir leur voyage.

* * *

Estella et Diamond se rapprochèrent pour pouvoir commenter en paix ce qui venait de se passer. Même si elles avaient bien leur façon de le faire.

-Il est mignon ! Dit Diamond.

-Tu dis ça parque il ressemble à Pippin. Lui dit Estella.

-Hum. Fit-elle réfléchissant. Je me demande s'il ne fait que lui ressembler ou si... Il est comme lui, sans rien.

-Ah non ! Dit Estella en remarquant le regard peu rassurant de son amie. Tu ne peux pas souhaiter ça !

-Stella ! Dit Diamond en roulant des yeux. Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je ne ferais jamais ça. Mais je ne dis pas que j'en ai pas envie.

Estella soupira et lui dit:

-Diamond ! Tu es ma conscience ! Si tu te mets à avoir des... Pensées comme ça, je ne m'en sortirais pas !

-Pour l'instant j'ai l'impression que c'est toi ma conscience. Si je peux même plus être « malsaine » quelques fois. Dit-elle.

-Si tu savais à quoi je pense... Se dit Estella.

De nouveau ce regard qui n'inspirait rien de bon pour Estella. Diamond dit:

-Je veux savoir à quoi tu penses !

Quelques secondes après, Diamond s'arrêta et regarda son amie, son regard plein de stupeur.

-Comment tu fais pour pensé à ça ? Demanda-t-elle, elle chuchota ensuite de peur qu'on l'entende. Les deux en même temps ? Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ce Dom soit d'accord et... Merry non plus.

-Diam', c'était juste une idée comme ça. Dit Estella qui ne semblait pas très ravie qu'on fouille dans sa tête.

-Mais quand même ! En plus ton idée était très réaliste... En rajouta Diamond qui revoyait cela mentalement. Hum... Je comprends ce que tu trouves à Merry maintenant.

-Qu'est que tu as dis ? Demanda Estella qui était elle aussi plongée dans ses pensées et qui ne l'avait pas écouté.

-Oh ! Fit-elle. Rien, je me disais juste qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui.

Et elles marchèrent de nouveau, comme si aucunes des deux ne s'étaient compris, l'air de rien.

* * *

Devant elles, Bill et Dom parlaient de leur... Nouvelle situation.

-Hé Billy ! Dit Dom qui semblait reprendre sa bonne humeur. Tu te rends compte ? Tu dois être le premier hobbit écossais de l'Histoire !

Bill le regarda perplexe un instant puis se mit à rire.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont des kilts pour les hobbits ? Continuait Dom, ce qui les fit encore rire.

Ils attendirent de se calmer pour reprendre leur conversation.

-Les hobbites sont-elles jolies ? Se demanda Bill.

-Je croyais que tu avais déjà une copine. Lui rappela Dom. La danseuse.

-Oh ! Ça ne durera pas longtemps. Dit-il.

Quand on sait que « la danseuse » en question est, quelques années plus tard, sa femme, il ne faut mieux qu'elle ne sache pas qu'il a dit ça (mais chut !).

-Tu as un exemple derrière toi. Dit Dom en montrant les deux hobbites.

Ils les regardèrent un instant et Bill finit par dire:

-Pas mon genre !

Dom sourit, complice, et dit:

-Ton genre c'est les danseuses...

-ça a des avantages. Ajouta Bill. Elle est souple, très souple.

Ils riaient ensuite, comme si c'était une blague.

* * *

Sur le tournage, on ne trouvait pas Eljiah, et essayer de faire un film sans l'acteur principal, ce n'est pas vraiment facile. Et évidemment, la première réaction de Peter fut d'aller le chercher dans sa chambre. Ils savaient tous que Lij avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'endormir n'importe ou et n'importe quand. Et quand le réalisateur remarqua que le porte de la chambre était fermée à clé, il eut la conviction qu'il était à l'intérieur. Seulement, n'ayant pas la clé, il appela tous les acteurs à venir pour ouvrir la porte. Et alors que la porte s'ouvrit (ou fut défoncé, c'est comme on veut), Elijah revenait juste à ce moment-là.

-Mais qu'est vous faites ? Demanda-t-il.

Ils arrêtèrent et le regardèrent surpris.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda Peter mécontent d'avoir perdu des minutes pour rien.

-Euh... Bas... Aux toilettes. Répondit Lij essayant d'avoir l'air convainquant.

-Menteur ! S'écria Orlando qui avait bien appris à dire ce qui était évident.

-La dernière fois on a dû aller le chercher parque il s'était endormi sur le trône. Murmura Viggo qui se rappela de mauvais souvenirs (et là il ne parle pas de son trône de roi).

Oui, n'importe ou, n'importe quand.

Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre le tournage, Sean, qui est toujours aussi sympa avec Lij, demanda:

-Au fait, si ce n'était pas toi dans la chambre, qui est-ce ? (bien qu'il sache très bien qui c'étaient).

-Personne ! Répondit Lij trop fort pour le croire.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre, par curiosité selon eux, et découvrirent Dom et Bill, ou ceux qu'ils croyaient être eux, endormis.

-Ah d'accord ! S'écria Viggo. Nous on se tue au boulot et eux, ils font la sieste !

On voyait bien qu'ils voulaient tous les réveiller, ils imaginaient déjà les pires façons possibles quand Lij se posta entre eux et les deux endormis.

-Mais non ! Vous allez voir, c'est très simple... Essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

Il aurait dit qu'il était gai, ça aurait eu le même effet, personne ne le crut (et encore s'il avait dit ça, on l'aurait plus crut que là).

-En fait... Essayait toujours Lij. C'est Merry et Pippin, les vrais.

Mais il avait beau essayé, ils étaient déjà décidés à se défouler sur deux pauvres petits hobbits qui avaient osé dormir en plein travail. Et ils l'auraient fait (il n'aurait sans doute pas rester grand chose de Pippin et Merry après ça) si Sean n'était pas intervenu à ce moment-là, se sentant d'un coup coupable.

-Lij dit la vérité. Dit-il.

Il prit Pippin et le tendit vers eux comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple jouet.

-Regarder la taille ! Ordonna-t-il.

Et ils durent admettre qu'il avait raison. Il était bien trop petit pour être Bill et pourtant c'était lui, d'une certaine manière. Ils étaient tous étonnés et restèrent silencieux. Sauf Peter qui dit:

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginer que mon génie soit tel qui puise donner vie à un hobbit !

C'est alors que Pippin se réveilla et, en ouvrant les yeux, découvrit tous ses gens qu'il connaissait presque tous. Tous ce qu'il trouva à faire fut de s'évanouir.

-Donne-le moi. Ordonna Peter. C'est grâce à moi s'il peux exister, il est donc à moi !

-Non ! Réagit Sean qui prenait Pippin comme s'il était à lui. Il doit appartenir aux héritiers de Tolkien !

C'est là qu'une petite voix intervint:

-Qu'est que vous faites à mon cousin ?

Avec le bruit, Merry s'était réveillé et les regardait, furieux qu'on se dispute pour Pippin.

-C'est incroyable ! S'exclama Peter. Il parle !

-Bien sûr que je parle ! Dit Merry qui n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on le traite comme un objet. Maintenant laisser Pippin tranquille !

Merry se voulait menaçant mais cela les fit rire.

-Si c'est pas mignon, il croit nous faire peur ! Dit Orlando.

Et ils riaient de nouveau. Merry fronça les sourcils comme il le faisait quand il était en colère et donna un coup de pied à Sean, qui lui, ne s'attendant pas à ça, lâcha Pippin. Merry attrapa aussitôt son cousin -bien qu'il soit lourd pour lui- et se dépêcha de s'enfuir le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Comme ils étaient tous devant la porte, Merry n'eut d'autre choix que de passait par la fenêtre (qui, on rassure tout le monde, était au rez-de-chaussé).

Il eut un silence quand ils comprirent ce qui venait de se passer. Peter se tourna vers ses acteurs et leur dit:

-Retrouver-les !

Et les acteurs, comme s'ils étaient ses servants, obéirent.

La chasse aux hobbits avait commencé.


	12. Nous sommes des hobbits

Post-Frodon

Nous sommes des hobbits.

_J'ai eu un problème avec le titre parque je ne savais absolument pas comment appeler ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas si simple, il se passe pas mal de chose et... J'ai bien l'impression que c'est la fin. Pas que je dis que j'ai envie que ce soit la fin, mais je sens que ça pourrait l'être. Et je n'aime pas ça. Je veux pas que ce soit fini moi ! Donc j'ai pris cette phrase parque... Enfin peut-être que vous comprendrez en lisant parque moi-même j'ai dû mal à comprendre ma propre histoire. Des fois je me demande si cette histoire ne fait pas ce qu'elle veut en fait. Et en écrivant je me suis rendu compte, que ce n'était pas vraiment drôle, pas comme d'habitude, plus sérieux. Donc voilà une parodie sérieuse ! Si on veut._

_Disclaimer: A Tolkien, Peter Jackson (que j'ai légèrement martyrisé) et puis les acteurs aussi (il ne faudrait pas les oublier quand même !)._

_

* * *

_

La taille aidait à passer inaperçu, un moment, jusqu'à qu'ils n'aillaient plus d'autre choix que de se cacher. Ils étaient dans un placard sombre, Pippin reprenait enfin conscience.

-Qu'est qu'on fait là ? Demanda-t-il.

-On nous cherche. Répondit Merry. Les gens d'ici on une drôle d'obsession pour les hobbits et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose.

Les paroles de Merry ne rassura pas Pippin qui s'empressa de serrer son cousin contre lui, de peur qu'il disparaître.

-Et s'ils nous trouvent ? Demanda Pippin. Qu'est qu'on faire de nous à ton avis ?

Merry réfléchit avant de répondre, il sentait bien que Pippin avait peur. Il décida d'être honnête, il ne voulait pas lui mentir en lui disant que tout irait bien. De toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il. Mais si jamais ils veulent te faire du mal, je serais là pour te protéger.

Pippin sourit, content qu'il soit là, avec lui.

-Crois-tu qu'on reviendra un jour chez nous ? Dit Pippin.

-Je te promets que tu reverras la Comté. Dit Merry. Et Diamond. Et même tes abominables sœurs !

Pippin rit et il resta silencieux ensuite, Merry sut pourquoi.

-Elle te manque ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Mes sœurs ? Dit Pippin.

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. Dit Merry.

Pippin resta encore silencieux, réfléchissant et finit répondre:

-Oui. Elle me manque. Il attendit avant d'ajouter: Et toi ? Elle te manque ?

Merry sourit, il s'attendait à cette question.

-Oui, elle me manque aussi. De la tristesse se sentait dans sa voix.

Ils se turent de nouveau et Pippin ne sut jamais que l'humidité qu'il sentait dans ses cheveux étaient les larmes de Merry. Il pleurait encore un peu, n'essayant de ne pas le montré, si Pippin le voyait pleurer il penserait que tous espoirs avaient disparu. Il dit, d'une voix faible:

-Pippin... Si nous n'arrivons pas à revenir... Si nous restons à jamais ici, je ne le supporterais pas.

Pippin comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Tu ne peux pas, Merry ! Dit-il. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner !

-Mais Pip ! A quoi bon ? Disait toujours Merry. A quoi bon quand celle que j'aime est dans un autre monde ?

-Merry ! Pippin essayait de lui redonner raison. Tu vas la retrouver et tu le diras que tu l'aimes ! Et vous vous mariez ! Et vous aurez des enfants ! Et vous serez heureux ! On sera tous heureux ! Tous!

Merry sourit et observa son cousin.

-Tu as changé. Dit Merry. Tu n'es plus le petit Pippin qui était trop timide pour parler.

-Et toi. Rajouta Pippin. Tu n'es plus le Merry qui passait son temps à se moquer !

Ils souriaient. Ils avaient oublié le monde qui les entourait. Jusqu'à que ce monde les rappelle à la réalité quand la porte du placard s'ouvrit subitement.

* * *

Dans la prairie, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour manger bien que Dom et Bill n'aillaient pas très faim. Ils n'avaient pas très envie de goûter la nourriture hobbite qui semblait uniquement constituer de légumes.

-Il faut manger. Disait Sam en leur montrant des champignons.

Ils dirent tous les deux qu'ils n'aimaient pas ça, ce qui faillit faire étouffer Estella et Diamond par leur étonnement.

-Alors maintenant j'en suis sûr ce n'est pas Pippin et Merry ! Dit Diamond.

-Mais goûter au moins ! Dit Estella.

Ils durent le faire, ils n'auraient jamais abandonner. Bill fut le premier à goûter et fut bien étonné d'aimer ça. Dom gouta à son tour et eut la même réaction.

-D'où vous sortez ces champignons ?

-Ce sont des simples champignons. Répondit Sam.

-C'est parque vous êtes des hobbits ! Dit Diamond.

-Tous les hobbits aiment les champignons. Rajouta Estella.

-Super ! Fit semblant de se réjouir Dom. On va devoir manger que ça ?

-Mais non ! Dit Diamond et elle se mit à récité une dizaine de légumes.

Bill et Dom soupirent, comment elle récitait, cela ne donnait aucune envie.

-Qu'est que je donnerais pour un cheese-burger ! Se dit Dom ce qui lui donna une idée et après un moment ajouta: Je veux un cheese-burger !

Et comme sortant du ciel...

-Vous voyez ça ? Dit Dom en montrant le fameux cheese-burger. Ça c'est de la nourriture !

Il croqua à pleines dents mais s'arrêta d'un coup. Et recracha tous.

-C'est pas possible ! Se dit Dom. Ça un goût de... équerrant !

-Peut-être que les hobbits ne supportent pas cette nourriture. Supposa Bill.

Dom soupira et se tourna brusquement vers Estella ce qui la fit sursauter.

-C'est toi qui m'a changé ! Il n'y a que toi qui peux me rendre comme avant. Dit-il.

Estella resta silencieuse, eut un regard malicieux et dit:

-A une condition.

Dom impatient lui demanda ce qui en était. Elle profita de la situation évidemment et dit:

-Je te rendrais comme avant si tu m'embrasses.

Dom ne bougea pas, il espérait avoir mal comprit mais le rire de Bill derrière ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il redoutait.

-Vraiment ? Dit-il finalement. Je ne peux... Rien faire d'autre ?

-Non ! C'est ça ou rien ! Dit Estella catégorique.

Dom soupira, attendit encore un moment comme si elle allait changer d'avis et puis finalement s'approcha d'elle. Il hésita un instant et puis, savant qu'il n'avait plus le choix, il l'embrassa. Seulement, il avait prévu que cela ne dure que quelques secondes et sans savoir comment, cela dura bien plus longtemps. Estella imaginait de toutes ses forces que c'était Merry, « son Merry » qui l'embrassait, c'était à lui qu'elle pensait et non à cette « copie ». Et puis, ils arrêtèrent, suivit d'un silence gêné. Bill se mit à applaudir et dit:

-Tu as battu ton record !

Dom ne dit rien, il avait l'impression que ce simple baiser lui avait enlever toute la force de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Sam. Dit Estella. Il faut que tu ramènes Merry.

Le regard de Sam en demandait la raison. Et Estella lui répondu, par la meilleure raison qui soit.

-Parque je l'aime.

* * *

Dans le placard, Pippin avait fermé les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrit. Mais quand Merry lui dit de les ouvrir avec une voix qui était redevenue la sienne habituellement, il obéit. Devant eux, celui qui avait ouvert la porte, se trouvait Elijah. Il referma derrière lui de peur que quelqu'un ne les surprenne.

-Je vous trouve enfin. Dit-il.

-Tu vas pas nous faire de mal ? Demanda Pippin.

Il semblait avoir tellement d'innocence dans cette simple phrase.

-Non. Répondit Lij. Jamais. (il regarda derrière lui et ajouta:) Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, ils vous trouveront.

-Mais qui ? Demanda Merry. Et que nous veuillent-ils ?

-Ils vous veulent, vous. Ils veulent sûrement vous utiliser pour faire le film !

-Qu'est que c'est un film ? Dit Pippin. Ça a l'air horrible !

-ça ne l'est pas. Dit Lij. Pas normalement (il rit, apparemment c'était drôle). Mais ils veulent vous utiliser comme des objets ! Et je ne laisserais pas faire ça.

Dans ses yeux bleus, on voyait clairement la détermination. Puis il ouvrit la porte, et après avoir regardé des deux côtés, leur dit de le suivre. Ce qu'ils firent, car au fond d'eux, il leur rappelait Frodon. Et pour cela, ils lui faisaient une confiance aveugle.

* * *

Dom n'avait vraiment compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Estella, il crut qu'elle parlait de lui. Il se leva brusquement pour s'éloigner d'elle et dit:

-Mais... Moi je n'aime pas !

Diamond soupira et murmura:

-Je croyais ne jamais dire ça un jour... Puis elle éleva la voix: Tu es encore plus stupide que Merry !

-Hé ! Réagit cette fois Estella. Ne dis pas de mal de Merry !

-Tu vois ? Dit Diamond en montrant son amie comme si ça voulait tout dire. C'est Merry qu'elle aime !

Dom fut soulagé et se rassit près de Bill qui ne se gêna pas pour faire un commentaire.

-Dommage hein ? Dit Bill qui trouvait ça particulièrement amusant. Tu embrasses une fille et il faut qu'elle aime déjà quelqu'un ! En plus quelqu'un qui te ressemble exactement ! Tu t'es fait devancé par toi-même !

-Ce n'est pas moi-même. Dit Dom. Et ce n'est pas une fille, c'est une hobbite.

-Tu en es un. Rappela-t-il.

-Pas pour longtemps. Dit-il en souriant et il se tourna vers Estella. J'ai fait ce que tu voulais, maintenant annule ce... Truc !

-Bien. Dit Estella qui prit une inspiration avant de continuer. Je veux que tu redeviennes comme avant !

Et ainsi disparu le hobbit aux cheveux jaunes.

-A mon tour ! Dit Bill qui se sentait tout petit par rapport à Dom.

-C'est qui le mini Bill maintenant ? Se moquait Dom, en profitant un peu.

Bill soupira et regarda son ami, qui semblait si grand à présent.

-Aller ! Annule ce foutu machin !

-Hum. Fit-il semblant de réfléchir. A une condition...

Bill le regarda mi-paniqué mi-dégouté, ce qui fait une tête assez étrange.

-Je dois pas t'embrasser moi aussi ? Demanda-t-il en imaginant qu'il allait vraiment le faire.

-Je rigolais ! Le rassura-t-il. Tu vas vraiment imaginer n'importe quoi.

Mais le sourire sadique de Dom n'avait rien de rassurant non plus. Puis finalement, il souhaita enfin annuler ce sort et il redevint lui-même. A présent, ils étaient redevenus tous les deux humains, ce qui avaient des avantages.

-Maintenant on peut manger tous les cheese-burger qu'on veut ! Se réjouit Dom.

C'est que c'est bien d'être humain.

* * *

Ils restaient le plus près du mur, les gens autour semblaient trop occuper par les décors, les lumières et les sons à faire pour leur porter un quelconque intérêt. A un croisement, ils s'arrêtèrent. Lij avait entendu des voix qu'il connaissait bien. Il se retourna vers les deux hobbits qui avaient peur. Il s'agenouilla -toujours pour être à leur taille- et les regarda tous les deux.

-La porte de sortie est juste après, pendant que je l'occupe, vous y courrez. Leur dit-il puis il ajouta: Ne m'attendez pas.

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Demanda Pippin.

Ils semblaient si tristes à l'idée qu'il les abandonne.

-Non, je ne viens pas. Dit Lij après un instant.

Et le temps qu'il comprenne, Merry et Pippin se serraient contre lui et ils restèrent un instant ainsi jusqu'à qu'il les ramène à la raison.

-Il faut y aller, maintenant. Dit-il.

Lij fit quelques pas, passant le mur qui les cachait, et se posta devant Peter Jackson.

-Peter ! Appela-t-il. Regarde ce que j'ai ! Une boite de chocolat !

Il n'en avait pas évident mais cela suffit pour attirer l'attention de Peter pendant que les deux hobbits passaient derrière lui et s'approchaient de la porte. Seulement quand Peter arriva devant lui, il se rendit bien compte qu'il n'en avait pas, il n'est pas si stupide quand même, mais Merry était déjà sorti et Pippin l'aurait été si, juste à ce moment-là, il n'avait trébucher. Il ne put retenir un « aie » qui fit réagir Peter et quand il se retourna, il les vit. Lij réagit plutôt vite puisque il se mit immédiatement entre lui et les hobbits, ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Mais cette fois, Peter était déterminé à reprendre ces hobbits qui était sien d'après lui.

-Vous ne ferez pas de mal à votre acteur principal ! Dit Lij qui pensait avoir trouver quelque chose d'imparable.

-Je pourrais toujours te remplacer. Dit Peter.

Lij prit un moment à se remette de cela, se dire qu'il était si facilement remplaçable, ça ne le laissa pas indifférent. Mais il dû reprendre ses esprits car il savait que Pippin et Merry comptaient sur lui.

-Je vous laisserai pas passer ! Dit-il et on se demandait bien d'où il sortait cette phrase.

Seulement,comme Peter avait... Était plus lourd que lui, il savait qu'il ne changerait rien. C'est alors, alors que Lij s'attendait au pire, que Pippin et Merry arrivèrent derrière lui et attrapèrent les jambes de Peter. Qui, surprit, essaya de faire un pas mais cela le fit tombait. Merry et Pippin le lâchèrent et se mirent à courir. Lij hésita un instant, ne savant s'il devait les suivre ou pas.

-Dépêche-toi Elijah ! Appela Merry.

Peut-être que s'il l'avait appelé Frodon, il ne les auraient pas suivi. Mais il l'avait appelé par son prénom et il les suivit donc. Laissant Peter sur le sol qui avait peine à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer au juste.

* * *

En Terre du Milieu, Estella ne cessait de répéter à Sam:

-Il faut que tu le ramènes !

Et à chaque fois, Sam soupirait.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le faire ? Demanda Diamond qui s'intéressait soudainement à la conversation. Tu veux les laisser dans cet endroit horrible !

-C'est pas si horrible que ça ! Dit Dom qui avait encore du ketchup sur les lèvres.

Mais les deux hobbites ne l'écoutaient pas vraiment.

-Ramène-le ! Suppliait toujours Estella.

-Et ramène aussi Pippin. Ajouta Diamond.

-Ce n'est pas aussi facile ! Dit Sam. Il faut que je trouve les mots corrects pour les faire revenir et faire disparaître ceux-là !

-Comment ça disparaître ? Dit Bill qui comprit qu'on parlait d'eux. Vous voulez nous faire disparaître ?

-Disparaitre ? Réagit Dom lui aussi, mais après un moment. Mais ici c'est bien !

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas. Dit Bill.

-Tu as vraiment hâte à retourner au tournage ? Demanda Dom.

Bill eut l'air de réfléchir puis il dit qu'en fait, non.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici ! Dit Estella décidée.

-Et pourquoi ? Dit Dom. De toute façon, tu n'existes pas vraiment ! Aucuns de vous n'existent ici ! Vous n'êtes que des personnages d'un film !

-Et d'un roman. Ajouta Bill.

Ils restèrent silencieux en apprenant cela. Puis, Estella les regarda en face et dit:

-Je préfère aimer, même si ce n'est pas réelle, que pas du tout.

Dom soupira parque elle avait l'air sincère et de la voir avec un visage aussi triste aurait fait fondre plus d'un.

-D'accord. Dit finalement Dom, ce qui surpris Bill.

-Tu veux vraiment revenir ? Même pas un jour de plus ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Billy ! Si on t'enlevait à ta danseuse, tu ne voudrais pas la revoir à tout prix ? Demanda Dom.

Bill réfléchit et parut aussi triste qu'elle en imaginant qu'on puise lui faire cela.

-Je comprends. Dit Bill.

-Enfin ! Se dit Sam. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouvé comment faire.

* * *

Lij les avait emmené dans une voiture et ils avaient roulé pendant quelques minutes, au hasard. Et finalement, il s'était arrêté dans un ruelle ou, il espérait, que personne ne les trouve. Ils étaient ensuite sorti de la voiture et Lij s'était ensuite assis sur une caisse en bois qui trainait là.

-Je crois que ma carrière est finie ! Se dit-il un peu triste à cette pensée mais le sourire des hobbits lui remonta le moral.

-Tu nous as sauvé ! Dit Pippin.

-Sauver... C'est un peu exagéré. Dit Lij.

De nouveau, alors qu'il n'y s'attendait pas, Pippin et Merry se serrèrent contre lui, comme si un câlin valait mieux qu'un merci. Mais juste à ce moment précis, une autre voiture -bien plus grande- arriva et bientôt les tous les acteurs plus Peter en sortirent. Comme par instinct, Merry et Pippin se mirent derrière Lij. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de sortir comme Lij avait eu la brillante idée de s'arrêter dans un cul-de-sac (non, non, pas celui que vous pensez).

-Donne-les nous ! Ordonna Peter qui avait l'air « très gentil » à ce moment-là.

-Non ! Dit Lij qui recula de deux pas, ce qui fit reculer les hobbits.

Seulement, même lui ne pouvait rien contre les 7 acteurs (moins lui, Dom et Bill qui n'étaient pas là non plus évidemment) de la communauté plus le réalisateur. Bientôt, on l'attrapa pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Non ! Cria Lij, un cri déchirant qui faisait aussi mal à entendre mentalement que physiquement.

Lij se débattait en donnant des coups pieds sur ceux qui le maintenait, mais cela ne semblait pas changer grand chose. Dos contre un mur, Pippin et Merry regardaient ceux qui allaient les capturer. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, se sentant impuissant devant des personnes aussi grandes. Et alors qu'ils allaient enfin les capturer, et que les deux hobbits fermaient les yeux ne voulant pas voir ça, ils disparurent devant eux. Sentant l'étonnement dans le groupe, Peter qui n'avait rien vu, alla voir ce qui se passer. Et quand les autres décidèrent de se pousser pour le laisser passer, il ne découvrit pas deux hobbits mais bien deux humains et seulement humains. Dom et Bill.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire croire que c'était vraiment deux hobbits ? Demanda Peter qui croyait que Merry et Pippin et Dom et Bill étaient les mêmes personnes.

Et Elijah, comme tout bonne acteur, sut qu'il devait improviser.

-Je t'ai bien eu ! Dit-il. Tu y cru à ma petite farce !

Et il rit, il était content car il savait que Pippin et Merry étaient maintenant en sécurité.

* * *

De retour en Terre du Milieu.

-Merry ! S'écria une voix en le voyant apparaître.

Ils prirent tous les deux à comprendre ce qui venait de leur arriver. Merry vit Estella qui le tenait dans ses bras et il crut un instant qu'il rêvait. Et comme pour « vérifier » que ce n'était pas un rêve, il l'embrassa. Plusieurs fois. Et entre deux baisers il dit ce qu'il s'était promis, d'une certaine manière.

-Je t'aime.

Et évident, Estella qui avait dû mal à tenir ses larmes à cause de l'émotion, dit elle-même:

-Je t'aime aussi.

Diamond les regarda et dit souriante:

-C'est trop romantique !

-Bof ! Dit Pippin qui était à côté d'elle. Tu veux vraiment que je te montre ce que c'est romantique ?

Et Pippin embrassa Diamond à son tour. A ce moment-là, Sam se sentit un peu seul entre ces deux couples, jusqu'à que Merry et Pippin allient lui donnait un câlin comme ils étaient contents de le revoir, lui aussi.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Demanda Sam.

-Tu nous as ramener à temps. Dit Merry. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Les deux hobbits sourirent. Puis d'un coup, Pippin s'écria:

-Là-bas ! Il montra une sorte de ville non loin. C'est la Comté ! Et là ! Cul-de-sac !

Merry soupira et se dit:

-Nous revoilà chez nous Pip !

Et alors qu'Estella lui prenait la main, il ajouta:

-Et je ne regrette pas d'être rentrer.

Ainsi ils allaient finir leur route mais Sam avait encore une chose à faire. Il fit un trou dans le sol (étant jardinier il n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains) et y enterra la boite.

-A présent. Dit Sam. Nous pouvons rentrer !

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, dans un bar tout à fait ordinaire, quatre « hobbits » étaient assis à une table. Sean à côté de Lij, Lij en face de Bill et Bill à côté de Dom lui-même en face de Sean. Ils ne disaient rien et buvaient en silence. Leurs regards mutuels suffisaient à parler. C'est alors que la femme de Sean entra, cherchant son mari visiblement. Sean bu une gorgée de son verre pour se donner du courage, se leva et alla la saluer. Ce qui fit rire les trois autres qui l'observaient.

-C'est bizarre. Dit Lij. J'ai une impression de déjà vu.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, y réfléchissant, mais ils se remirent vite à rire. Car au fond, ce sont eux les hobbits.


	13. Retour vers les ennuis

Post-Frodon

Retour vers les ennuis

_Et non ce n'est pas la fiiiiin ! Malheureusement pour eux (gnia gnia gnia !). Je m'amuse avec les titres. si "retour vers le pays" ? J'ai le nom sous les yeux ! Bref, vouila (si ça existe ce mot, pour moi !) la suiiiiiiite._

_

* * *

_

Ils étaient enfin revenus chez eux, après tous ce voyage, il n'avait rien de mieux que revenir chez soi.

-Hé Pip ! Appela Merry. Quelle sera la première chose que tu feras quand tu seras chez toi ?

Pippin sourit et répondit, imaginant déjà:

-Faire une sieste dans mon lit !

Merry et Pippin rirent.

-Et bien moi. Dit Sam. Je retrouverais Rosie.

-Ah pauvre Rosie ! Dit Diamond. Elle due s'occuper d'Elanor toute seule !

-Je me demande si elle a grandit depuis que je suis parti. Se demanda Sam.

-Tu as si hâte qu'elle grandisse ? Demanda Estella surprise.

-Si c'est le cas, tu ne devrais pas ! Dit Merry qui trouvait cela drôle. Un hobbit aura tantôt l'occasion de voler le cœur de ta fille !

Ils souriaient, ils étaient tous de bonne humeur. Chaque pas les ramenaient plus près de chez eux qu'ils ne l'étaient le pas d'avant.

-Bien sûr que je n'ai pas hâte ! Dit Sam. Elle reste ma petite hobbite !

-Tu es égoïste Sam ! Dit Diamond qui sourit. Ne pas partager une si mignonne hobbite !

Ils riaient encore alors qu'ils entraient chez Sam.

* * *

Rosie était occupé à nourrir Elanor quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit. Elle soupira en imaginant que c'était encore un chenapan qui lui faisait une farce. Elle ne bougea pas, elle ne voulait laisser Elanor une minute sans surveillance, ce pourquoi ce fut Sam qui entra dans la pièce. Accompagné des autres toujours.

-Sam ! S'écria-t-elle heureuse.

Elle se leva de joie et l'embrassa.

-Quel accueil... Se dit Merry. Moi aussi je devrais partir pendant des jours !

Estella leva la tête vers lui -il est bien plus grand qu'elle- et lui dit:

-N'y pense même pas !

Ce qui amusa Pippin à côté.

-Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser. Dit Diamond aux trois autres.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Pippin qui ne se doutait de rien.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils voudront un peu... D'intimité ! Répondit-elle.

Cette fois ce fut Merry qui s'amusa de la tête de Pippin quand il comprit. Ainsi ils laissèrent la petite famille (enfin petite, pour l'instant en tout cas).

-Bien ! Dit Pippin quand ils furent dehors. Si on me cherche, je suis dans mon lit !

Il se réjouissait déjà à l'idée quand Diamond ajouta:

-Je t'accompagne !

Et ils riaient, comme s'ils n'avaient qu'eux qui pouvaient comprendre, laissant Merry et Estella seuls.

-Je devrais rentrer chez moi. Dit Estella. Mes parents et mon frère doivent s'inquiéter !

-Tu ne peux pas rester encore un moment ? Demanda Merry qui faisait ses yeux de chien battu.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Dit-elle alors qu'elle fondait intérieurement. Sale Brandebouc !

Et elle le serra dans ses bras. Merry lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-Je t'ai eu.

-Meriadoc ! Dit-elle posant sa tête sur son épaule. Tu es diabolique !

-Ah je suis diabolique ? Dit-il se prenant au jeu, il la prit et la porta dans ses bras. Je vais t'enlever alors !

Ils riaient alors que Merry commençait à marcher, la tenant toujours. Estella sentit qu'elle aurait pu dormir ainsi, dans ses bras sécurisant et chauds.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, plus loin, de jeunes hobbits s'étaient égarés en jouant. L'un trébucha sur quelque chose, surprit, il regarda ce que c'était. Ses compagnons de jeux arrivèrent pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

-Qu'est que c'est ? Demanda l'un.

Il montra fier ce qu'il avait trouvé.

-Une boite ! Dit-il souriant.

Ils voulurent tous la voir mais il ne fut pas d'accord. Ils le forcèrent et lui prirent la boite des mains.

-Elle est à moi ! Répétait-il sans succès.

Ils ne l'écoutaient pas, personne ne l'écoutait jamais de toute façon. Il s'énerva et dit:

-Je la veux ! Elle est à moi !

Il y eut un silence. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Celui qui lui avait prit la boite avança comme hypnotiser et lui redonna la boite, sans rien dire. L'esprit du petit hobbit ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre le fonctionnement de cette boite. Et il décida de se venger. Lui qu'on avait si souvent ignoré.

-Je veux qu'on vous ailliez insulter tous les adultes que vous verrez ! Dit-il en riant.

Et le petit groupe obéit, retournant chez eux, alors le nouveau détenteur de la boite les suivait, imaginant ce qu'il allait pouvoir en faire.

* * *

En quelques temps, ils avaient retrouvé leur habitude. Merry et Pippin étaient à la taverne, buvant.

-Je croyais que tu voulais faire une sieste. Dit Merry. Avec Diamond. Ajouta-t-il d'un regard complice.

-Disons... Que son lit n'était plus en état... Pour faire la sieste. Dit Pippin.

Merry éclata de rire et regarda son cousin, incrédule.

-Je ne te connaissais pas si... Mais il ne trouvait pas de mot et rit simplement.

-Et toi ? Fit Pippin se qui calma Merry. Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus quitter Stella !

-J'ai bien droit à un peu de liberté. Dit-il. Et... Elle est chez ses parents pour l'instant, je ne préfere pas les mettre au courant, tout de suite.

Alors que Pippin buvait une gorgée il se retint de rire.

-Oui ! Dit-il avec un ton soudain ironique. C'est sûr que de la porter dans tes bras dans toute la Comté, personne ne risque d'être au courant !

Merry resta silencieux un instant le regardant étonné.

-Comment sais-tu ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Merry... Dit Pippin comme s'il avait posé une question stupide. Niveau discrétion, tu n'es pas très doué. (Merry allait dire que lui non plus quand il ajouta:) Ses parents doivent maintenant te chercher car tu as sali le nom de Bolger !

Pippin rit montrant qu'il plaisantait et il reprit une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Je n'ai pas sali son nom ! Se défendit Merry.

-Bien sûr ! Dit Pippin que l'alcool semblait rendre ironique. C'est un amour chaste et abstinent ! Comme moi et Diamond ! Qui font des siestes pendant 2 heures ! Et le lit se casse tout seul, comme par magie !

Pippin était monté sur la table en disant cela, apparemment quelques gorgés suffisait à le rendre soûl.

-Pip ! Dit Merry. Descend tout de suite !

Comme il ne le faisait pas, Merry essayait de le forcer mais rien à faire.

-Je veux que tu descendes Pippin ! Continuait-il.

Pippin ne dit plus rien et obéit simplement. Merry dévisagea son cousin, étonné de s'être fait aussi facilement obéir. Il réfléchit un instant et comprit alors que Pippin avait retrouvé ses esprits.

-Pippin ? Dit Merry. Je crois que la boite est ici, à la Comté.

Pippin soupira et dit:

-Si on peut même plus boire tranquille !

Mais juste au moment où Merry se leva il vit quelque chose, que Pippin ne vit pas trop occuper à finir son verre, et se cacha sous la table.

Il n'avait pas vraiment vu mais entendu quelque chose. Car à ce moment-là, la porte de la taverne claqua fortement, le propriétaire n'apprécia pas mais il ne dit rien en voyant la colère furieuse dans les yeux du coupable. Celui-ci balaya la salle du regard et s'écria:

-Est-ce que Meriadoc Brandebouc est ici ?

Mais il ne fallait pas une grande intelligence pour comprendre que, si Pippin était là, Merry n'était pas loin. Le hobbit arriva devant leur table et ordonna qu'il sorte de sa cachette.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Merry qui se sentait que sa vie risquait d'être écourter.

-Tu as touché ma sœur ! S'exclama-t-il.

Merry resta silencieux sous la table, surprit en comprenant qui il était.

-Je ne l'ai pas touché ! Dit-il toujours dans sa cachette.

-Tu l'as embrassé. Rappela Pippin sans se douté que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de le faire. Plusieurs fois !

Cela ne l'énerva qu'encore plus.

-Sors d'ici ! Ordonna-t-il mais ce fut lui même qu'il le sorti, le tenant de force pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe.

-Non ! S'écria une voix derrière eux. Fred !

Estella arriva entre les deux.

-Laisse Merry ! Dit-elle en prenant la main de celui-ci derrière elle. Je... Je l'aime !

-Et... Ajouta Merry. Je l'aime.

Fred resta silencieux, Merry et Estella restèrent silencieux aussi de peur de ce qu'il allait dire. Et d'un coup, il se mit à sourire et dit:

-Ma sœur et mon meilleur ami !

Il les serra tous les deux en répétant toujours cela.

-Ouais, câlin ! Se dit Pippin qui les serra aussi.

-Euh... Pip... Murmura Merry mais il ne put rien dire de plus.

Puisque à cet instant Fred décida de « fêter » ça.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Dit Estella.

-C'est vrai ! Dit Merry. Pippin a déjà assez bu.

-Mais non ! Dit Pippin. Je viens juste de commencer.

Mais sur cela il faillit tomber.

-Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool ! Dit Merry en riant.

Merry et Estella tinrent Pippin pour l'emmené dehors. A l'extérieur, il faisait nuit, Pippin se mit à rire se redressant tout a fait naturellement.

-Vous y avez échapper ! Dit Pippin en souriant. Grâce à moi !

De nouveau il faillit glisser.

-ça serait mieux de le ramener. Dit Estella.

Merry hocha la tête et aida Pippin à se tenir debout jusqu'à chez lui. Alors que Pippin répétait la même chose.

-Tu sais que tu es mon cousin, Merry ?

Et à chaque fois Merry lui répondait que oui.

* * *

Finalement ils arrivèrent devant chez Pippin mais comme ils le tenaient, ils ne pouvaient ouvrir la porte. Merry appela les parents de Pip, comme il n'avait aucun réaction, il appela ensuite ses sœurs.

-C'est ouvert ! Dit l'une d'entre elles.

-c'est fermé ! Dit Merry, Estella dit la même chose en même temps que lui.

-Mais non c'est ouvert ! Dit-elle.

-Mais non c'est fermé ! Dit-il.

-Mais non ! Dit-elle.

-Si ! Dit-il.

-Mais non ! Dit-elle.

-Mais si ! Dit-il.

-Mais c'est ouvert ! S'énerva-t-elle. De toute façon elle ne ferme pas !

-Mais viens ouvrir ! S'énerva à son tour Merry.

-On ne peut pas ouvrir ! Dit Estella.

-Mais c'est ouvert ! Dit-elle.

-Mais non c'est fermé ! Dirent-ils en écho.

On entendit des pas énervés arrivaient et la porte ronde s'ouvrit enfin.

-C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda-t-elle mais quand elle vit Pippin cela répondit à sa question. Franchement me réveillée pour ça !

-On peut entré ? Fit Estella agacer aussi. C'est qu'il n'est pas léger ton frangin !

Elle soupira mais les laissa enfin entrer.

* * *

Ils mirent Pippin au lit, qui s'était endormi entre temps.

-Il ne supporte pas bien l'alcool et tu le sais bien ! Gronda l'ainée des Touque. Je n'ose imaginer ce que va devenir le Pays de Bouc !

-Pearl ! Fit Merry. Je n'ai pas à surveillé Pippin ! Il est grand maintenant ! Et s'il veut boire eh bien, qu'il boive !

-Mais c'est toi qui lui montre le mauvais exemple ! Dit Pearl.

-C'est moi qui lui montre le mauvais exemple ? Répéta Merry.

Mais ils furent interrompu par Pippin qui s'était réveillé à cause du bruits qu'ils faisaient.

-Qu'est que vous faites dans ma chambre ? Demanda-t-il puis il regarda des deux côtés de son lit et ajouta: Où est Diamond ?

-Elle est chez elle. Répondit Estella car les deux autres avaient repris leur dispute.

Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de Pippin qui était allongé.

-Et il serait préférable que tu ne vois pas dans cette état. Ajouta-t-elle en recouvrant Pippin de sa couverture.

Il sourit et la remercia.

-Merry a de la chance. Dit-il.

-Diam' aussi. Dit-elle.

Ils souriaient tous les deux jusqu'à que Estella se relève.

-Merry. Dit Estella. Il serait mieux de laisser les Touque entre eux.

Son simple sourire calma Merry et lui ôta toutes envies de se disputer.

-Oui... Dit-il après un instant. D'accord... Bien... Nous y allons !

Et ainsi ils quittèrent la chambre alors qu'on entendait Pearl questionner déjà Pippin sur cette Diamond.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dehors, il faisait toujours nuit, Estella prit la main de Merry en marchant. Celui-ci s'arrêta et la regarda.

-Tu es jolie au clair de la lune. Dit-il.

-Parque je ne le suis pas habituellement ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que... Mais il s'interrompit en s'apercevant qu'elle riait.

-Tu y as cru, Meriadoc ! Dit-elle en riant.

-Mais non ! Dit-il et évident c'était faux. Et ne m'appelle pas Meriadoc !

-Meriadoc... Dit-elle pour l'agacé. Meriadoc ! Meriadoc !

Mais Merry avait appris qu'il y avait une bonne méthode pour la faire taire, l'embrasser.

-Je le dirais à mon frère ! Dit Estella en riant.

-Ton frère doit fêter notre relation en ce moment même ! Dit Merry qui se mit à rire à son tour.

-Je n'ose imaginer dans quel état je vais le retrouver demain. Se dit Estella.

Merry s'arrêta en comprenant une chose.

-Tu veux dormir chez toi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien... Dit-elle un peu étonnée par cette question. Ce n'est pas chez moi qu'on allait ?

-Je croyais qu'on allait chez moi. Répondit-il.

-Meriadoc ! Elle remarqua la grimace que fit Merry quand elle l'appela comme cela, ce qui l'amusa. Le Pays de Bouc est bien trop loin d'ici ! Surtout de nuit !

Merry soupira, ne savant plus trop ou ils allaient dormir. Il n'osait pas affronter les parents d'Estella, pas encore. Puis il vivait plutôt loin. Et brusquement, il eut une idée. Il dit:

-Il suffit de demander à celui qui résout tous nos problèmes habituellement.

Et il se mit à courir en obligeant Estella à en faire de même.

* * *

Sam fut réveillé en pleine nuit, il comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas par Elanor quand il entendit que c'était quelqu'un qui frapper.

-Savez-vous l'heure qu'il est ? Demanda-t-il aux deux visiteurs.

-Je sais Sam. Dit Merry. Mais tu ne pourrais pas nous accueillir un hébergement cette nuit ?

Sam leva les yeux mais accepta, il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls dehors dans le froid.

-Il y a une chambre libre au fond. Dit-il.

Ils s'empressèrent d'y aller, fatigués tout de même après un tel voyage, mais ils eurent une mauvaise surprise. Pour Estella, en tout cas, vu la tête qu'elle faisait.

-Sam ! Il n'y a qu'un lit.

-Mais il est double. Fit-il remarquer alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre où il disparu.

Ils restèrent un instant immobiles devant la porte entrouverte. Essayant de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-Je pourrais dormir par terre. Proposa Merry.

-Non. Dit Estella. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs de froid !

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Merry ne reprenne la parole.

-Alors comment va-t-on faire ?

Estella regarda Merry et prit un temps avant de répondre:

-Tu sais très bien comment, Meriadoc.

Merry ne fit pas sa grimace cette fois, étant trop occupé à penser à autre chose. Ils sentaient tous les deux que cela allait être une longue nuit.

* * *

_J'ai fait une référence, enfin une, à Kaamelott puis aussi Friends (oui oui kaamelott et friends dans la même phrase). Si vous n'avez pas remarquer c'est pas grave, je comprends mouiz ! _


	14. L'amour gâche le petit déjeuner

Post-Frodon

L'amour gâche le petit-déjeuner (et le second).

_Bon, je sens bien que j'ai changé d'un coup, qu'il y a quelque chose de différent dans cette histoire par rapport au début. Plus sérieuse je crois, sans doute que j'ai étais un peu influencé par cette série pour ado (non je ne dirais pas nom naaaaan). Mais le début, en relisant, je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait un peu pensé... A certains de mes souvenirs (à Nantes...) avec mon hobbit (si, si, je l'appelle comme ça). Bon, je me suis dépêchée de faire la différence sinon je m'en sortirais jamais, ça ferait aller et retour (par Bilb... Non je rigole ça me faisait penser à ça) dans mes souvenirs et l'histoire. Bref, le bordel. Donc sûrement pour ça, que ça a l'air... Différent par rapport à la suite. Et puis, les amours de hobbits, c'est mignoooooooooon ! J'espère juste que ça ne va pas dégouté un peu de machins tous mignons tous nanana. Promis, j'essayerais d'en faire moins (mais ils sont siiii mignooooooons !) ou plus, ça dépend des avis ! Mais bon, j'ai besoin de les martyriser de temps en temps. La prochaine fois !_

_En passant, en écrivant ça, j'écoutais ma playlist, comme à chaque fois j'ai écris et puis j'ai entendu ça:-Est-ce que si on l'avait fait, on se ferait l'effet, que l'on se fait, chaque fois. Paroles de Vanessa Paradis qui m'a fait pensé à ce que j'écrivais, ou m'a inspiré ça, je ne sais pas trop dans quel sens c'est. (et puis si vous n'aimez pas Paradis, je m'en fooooooooous ! Tout le monde a ses goûts (même si les miens sont bizarres ! Et là je ne parle pas vraiment de musique... gnia gnia gnia))._

_

* * *

_

Elle écoutait sa respiration lente et régulière. Il dormait. Il ne ronflait pas avait-elle remarqué. Heureusement. S'était-elle dit. Elle n'aurait pas supporter. Il dormait en chien de fusil, elle ne voyait que son dos d'ici. Elle, elle restait droite, de peur que, par inadvertance, l'un des ses bras ou l'une des ses jambes n'entrent en contact avec la peau de Merry.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. C'était un son reposant et agréable pour Estella. Cela l'aidait à pensé à autre chose. A ne pas pensé que, sous cette couverture, elle était vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit. Si fine, si mince, qui ne protégeait que jusqu'à ses genoux, laissant ses jambes nues. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Merry en fasse de même ? Se demanda-t-elle. Il portait la même, ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas gardé ses vêtements ? Elle pensait ne pas pouvoir dormir ainsi. Elle trouva cela drôle un instant. Cela n'avait pas changé grand-chose. Puis elle laissa son esprit erré loin d'ici, oubliant peu à peu où elle était, jusqu'à que le sommeil ne la prenne enfin.

C'était le matin. Merry le sut quand le soleil l'aveugla un instant quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il prit un moment avant de se rappeler où il était. La mémoire lui revint en se retournant vers Estella qui dormait toujours. Elle semblait paisible. Il se releva un peu, s'appuyant sur son coude et l'observa silencieusement. Après quelques minutes, Estella se réveilla et vit Merry qui la regarder. Elle ne dit rien et lui non plus. Ils n'avaient pas besoin. Merry l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit:

-Bonjour.

Il sourit ce qui la fit sourire et il se leva ensuite. Il se rhabillait alors qu'Estella restait sans bouger, n'osant pas le regarder. Quand il eut terminer, il s'approcha d'elle et la força à se lever.

-Je me lève c'est bon ! Dit-elle puis après un instant ajouta: Retourne-toi !

Merry crut que c'était une blague mais vu le regard qu'elle lançait, il préféra ne pas prendre le risque.

-Bien... Dit-il alors qu'elle s'habillait derrière lui. Je vais voir Sam.

Il s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Estella sourit en entendant ses pas s'accéléraient.

Bientôt, ils furent autour d'une table pour le petit-déjeuner. Sam et Rosie semblant s'être lever tôt pour le préparer.

-C'est pour nous que vous vous êtes levés ? Demanda Merry alors qu'Estella n'était pas encore venue, occuper à faire on ne sait quoi.

-Non. Répondit Sam. Avec Elanor, on a prit l'habitude de se lever à cette heure.

-Tu as pris l'habitude. Dit Rosie. Mais tu es si peu discret quand tu te lèves que tu me réveilles toujours !

Merry rit en entendant cela alors qu'Estella venait d'arriver. Ils se mirent donc à manger maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les 5 là, Elanor étant ici également. Ils mangèrent ainsi, parlant de tout et de rien, oubliant la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Pippin fut réveillé par le doux son de ses sœurs -les trois- lui criant dans les oreilles disant qui était temps de se réveiller.

-Je suis réveillé ! Je suis réveillé ! Répéta-t-il en se redressant dans son lit.

Ses sœurs se postèrent devant son lit alors qu'il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux qui s'en mêlaient de partout. Quand il réussit à peu près, il les observa et sut que ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Pearl nous a parlé de cette Diamond. Dit Pervinca.

-Nous voulons en savoir plus. Dit Pimpernel

-Et ce qu'elle te veut. Ajouta Pearl.

Pippin fronça les sourcils et leur demanda:

-On ne peut pas faire ça après le petit-déjeuner ? Même après le second petit-déjeuner ?

-Non ! Dit Pimpernel catégorique. Maintenant !

-On doit savoir si cette fille t'aime vraiment. Dit Pervinca.

-Ou si c'est juste une sale garce. Ajouta Pearl.

Pippin sortit de son lit en entendant cela.

-Diam' n'est pas une garce ! Dit-il n'appréciant pas vraiment qu'on la traite ainsi.

-C'est quand même bizarre ! Dit Pervinca.

-C'est vrai qu'une fille qui t'aime, c'est pas très normal. Dit Pimpernel.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve. Dit Pearl qui se tourna vers ses soeurs.

-Et si elle t'aime vraiment. Dit Pervinca. Tu as intérêt à l'épouser ! Tu n'en trouveras pas deux comme ça !

-Mais déjà. Dit Pimpernel. Est-ce qu'il l'aime ?

-Il suffit de lui demander. Dit Pearl.

Mais alors qu'elles allaient le faire, elles virent que Pippin avait disparu.

-Et s'il l'aime ? Demanda Pervinca l'air de rien.

-Eh bien... Répondit Pearl. S'il l'aime et qu'elle l'aime... On est foutu.

Si jamais leur petit frère l'épousait, elles ne pourraient plus l'embêter puisque qu'il aurait cette Diamond pour le faire. Elles voulaient le garder pour elles, pour quelques temps encore.

* * *

Chez Sam, celui-ci étant parti changeait Elanor, il ne restait plus que Rosie, Merry et Estella autour de la table. Et quand on entendit quelqu'un frappait à la porte et appelait Merry, il y alla. Estella et Rosie se penchèrent tous les deux sur leur chaise pour voir qui était ce visiteur. Mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin puisque qu'on entendit la voix de Merry dire:

-Stupide Touque !

Estella se tourna vers Rosie et dit:

-Je crois que c'est Pippin.

Puis elle sourit, trouvant cela amusant apparemment. Elles restèrent silencieuses. Estella commença à se trituraient les doigts, ce que Rosie remarqua.

-Tu veux parler ? Demanda-t-elle.

Estella prit une inspiration et répondit:

-Peut-être.

Rosie prit ses mains pour qu'elle arrête de les triturer.

-Il n'y a que toi et moi. Dit-elle. Tu peux tous dire, je ne dirais rien.

Elle hésita un moment.

-C'est... Commença-t-elle. J'aime Merry mais... Je n'arrive pas... A savoir si je veux... Le faire.

Rosie prit un instant à comprendre, dans ses mots hésitants, ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire. Quand elle comprit, elle sourit et lui dit:

-C'est parque tu n'es pas encore prête. (Voyant que cela n'avait pas l'air de l'aidé elle ajouta:) Quand tu le seras, tu sauras.

Seulement Estella n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre ce qu'elle voulut dire. Elle se dit qui faudrait mieux qu'elle aille voir Diamond, elle saurait mieux lui répondre.

* * *

Pendant qu'elles avaient parlé, Merry et Pippin en avaient fait de même.

-Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça à moi ? Demanda Merry visiblement surprit.

-Parque tu es mon cousin ! Fut la réponse de Pippin.

Merry soupira.

-Franchement ! Dit Merry le grondant un peu. Tu aurais pu te demander plutôt si tu l'aimais !

-Mais... Je l'aime enfin... Je crois... Je ne suis pas sûr ! Dit Pippin.

Merry soupira de nouveau puis eut une idée.

-Pippin. Dit-il sérieusement. Si toi et Diamond trouviez un champignon, (Pippin avait faim juste en l'imaginant) mais il n'en reste qu'un... Tu le garderas pour toi ou tu le lui donnerais ?

Pippin ne réfléchit même pas et répondit:

-A elle. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ajouta-t-il ne voyant pas le rapport.

Merry le tenu par les épaules, d'un air très sérieux qui ne rassura pas Pippin, et dit:

-Pippin. Tu es amoureux.

Merry paraissait tout ému en disant cela.

-Qui aurait cru ? Se dit-il. Peregrin Touque, amoureux !

Pippin le dévisagea, commençant à s'inquiéter pour lui, il demanda:

-Tu es sûr que ça va Merry ?

Voyant le regard inquiet de Pippin, Merry reprit ses esprits.

-Oui, oui. Répondit-il. Et maintenant, va voir Diamond !

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Pippin qui ne semblait jamais suivre le même raisonnement que Merry.

-Va lui dire que tu l'aimes ! Ordonna-t-il et comme il ne réagissait pas il ajouta: Maintenant !

C'est comme cela que Pippin partit voir Diamond.

* * *

Peu de temps après, Merry revint dans la salle ou ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Bien que lui ait fini depuis un moment.

-Pippin n'est pas là ? Demanda Rosie surprise de ne pas le voir suivit de son cousin.

-Non. Répondit Merry. Je lui ai dis de parti.

Rosie parut surprise et murmura, pensant que c'était pour Estella qu'il était resté:

-Si ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour ça...

-Je dois y aller. Dit brusquement Estella qui se leva.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Merry.

-Non, j'ai besoin... D'être seule. Dit-elle.

Et elle partie, laissant Merry seul, un peu désemparé devant Rosie. Celle-ci soupira et dit:

-Vas rejoindre Pippin.

Merry prit un instant avant d'obéir. Quand elle fut seule, Rosie se dit à haute voix:

-Il faut vraiment tous leur dire !

Et elle termina son petit-déjeuner alors que Sam revint lui aussi.

-J'ai changé et couché Elanor. Il s'arrêta en voyant qui n'avait que Rosie. Où sont-ils ?

-Estella est partie et j'ai envoyé Merry accompagner Pippin. Répondit-elle.

-Séparément ? Demanda Sam qui ne voyait pas ça comme un bon signe. Peut-être que je devrais aller voir...

Mais quand il suggéra cela -se préparant déjà à partir- Rosie arriva derrière lui et l'enlaça.

-Ou... Dit-elle. Tu pourrais rester ici, avec moi.

Ils souriaient tous les deux jusqu'à qu'elle ajoute:

-Et je pourrais voir si cette petite balade t'a un peu amaigri !

Bizarrement Sam sourit un peu moins. Rosie, même si elle était derrière lui, le sut. Elle se mit à rire et se plaça devant Sam, pour l'avoir en face d'elle.

-Je plaisante ! Précisa-t-elle. Tu es adorable comme ça !

Puis, comme pour se faire pardonner de cette « mauvaise plaisanterie », elle l'embrassa. Et ils restèrent ainsi, dans l'intimité de leur petit logis.

* * *

Il était l'heure du second petit-déjeuner quand Estella arriva chez Diamond. Celle-ci étant en train de manger son second petit-déjeuner justement. Elle sursauta en voyant qu'Estella était rentrée sans rien dire et dans son sursaut, laissa tomber la tartine qu'elle mangeait. Elle murmura un juron.

-Ou as-tu appris de telles manières ? Demanda Estella amusée. On ne salue pas ses invités par des injures !

-Et on ne rentre pas chez les gens sans frapper. Ajouta Diamond.

Estella admit qu'elle avait peut-être raison.

-Bon ! Dit Diamond en se levant de sa chaise. J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour avoir faire tomber ma tartine !

-Oui ! Dit-elle. C'est Merry.

-Ah non ! S'écria Diamond. Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Je croyais que c'était fini ! Que vous vous aimiez tous les deux.

-Oui mais... Commença Estella qui fut coupé par des frappements à la porte.

Une voix s'en suit, celle de Pippin. Diamond s'empressa d'aller à la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais juste quand elle allait ouvrir, Estella l'arrêta. Estella savait très bien que si Pippin se trouvait dans la même pièce que Diamond, celle-ci l'oublierait totalement.

-C'est important ! Dit-elle.

Diamond croisa les bras, prête à l'écouté.

-Je me demande si... Dit Estella.

Mais juste au moment ou elle allait finir sa phrase, Pippin ouvrit la porte, Merry l'accompagnant bien que les deux hobbites l'ignorent, ils purent donc entendre parfaitement:

-... Je dois passer à l'apte avec Merry.

Étrangement, il y a un silence ensuite.

Le silence fut enfin rompu par Pippin et Merry qui dirent en écho:

-On doit parler.

Cela aurait pu paraître sérieux s'ils ne s'étaient pas ensuite regardés et avaient éclaté de rire comme ils avaient dit la même chose en même temps. Finalement, Merry entra, allant vers la gauche ou était Estella et Pippin également, lui allant vers la droite ou était Diamond. Mais comme Merry était à droite et Pippin était à gauche, ils se rentrèrent dedans, les faisant rire de nouveau. Ils changèrent de côté par la suite, les deux couples se séparant et allant dans une autre pièce pour discuter tranquillement.

* * *

Commençons par les plus jeunes: Pippin et Diamond.

-ça va Pippin ? Demanda Diamond. Tu as l'air... Toute excité comme si tu allais bientôt manger ! Tu as pris ton second petit-déjeuner ?

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps comme je suis venu te voir. Répondit-il.

Il voulut changer de sujet mais Diamond semblait s'inquiéter facilement.

-Mais tu dois manger quelque chose ! Tu ne veux pas mourir de faim, mon Pippinouet ? Dit-elle.

Elle allait chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine quand Pippin la retint par la main.

-C'est important. Dit-il.

Subitement, la bonne humeur de Diamond disparue. Elle imaginait que Pippin voulait lui parler de la même chose qu'Estella.

-Vraiment ? Dit-elle. Je ne sais pas si mon lit survivra une nouvelle fois...

En s'apercevant du visage étonné de Pippin, elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompée.

-Ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non ! Répondit-il. Je voulais dire que... Je te donnerais le champignon !

Cette fois ce fut Diamond qui le regarda surprise.

-Tu veux me dire que tu as faim ? Dit-elle.

-Non, je... Dit Pippin qui soupira. Quand Merry le dit, ça a l'air facile pourtant !

-De quoi ? Dit-elle ne comprenant pas. Que tu as faim ?

-Mais non, je n'ai pas faim ! S'énerva-t-il ne pas savoir le dire. Enfin, si j'ai toujours faim mais ce n'est pas ça... En fait je... (il continua d'hésiter) Je...

Il prit une inspiration, Diamond imagina qu'il était malade, et il dit finalement:

-Diamond... Je... Je t'aime.

Il attendit ensuite sa réaction, qui ne tarda pas.

-Stupide Touque ! Dit-elle ce qui fit peur à Pippin un instant. Pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps à le dire ?

Mais elle ne le laissa pas répondre comme elle l'embrassa ensuite.

* * *

Maintenant, les deux autres qu'on a dû un peu oublier:

Estella baissait la tête, elle n'osait pas le regarder. Elle se dépêcha de trouver des excuses.

-Je me demandais juste. Dit-elle. Je ne sais pas, j'avais besoin d'un conseil et comme Diamond est ma meilleure amie... Mais il a fallut que Pippin vienne et...

Elle s'arrêta en relevant la tête et en voyant que Merry souriait.

-Qu'est qui l'y a ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Tu es jolie. Répondit-il comme cela voulait tous dire. Je t'avais dis que j'aurais dû dormir par terre. Ça t'a perturbé.

Estella ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ils ne purent pas parler plus car une voix ne tarda pas à venir dans la même pièce.

-Il m'aime ! Il m'aime ! Répétait la voix de Diamond, évidemment.

Diamond et Estella firent alors des cris hystériques en sautant de joie. Pippin arriva à côté Merry et ils observèrent la scène.

-Hé Merry. Chuchota Pippin à son cousin. C'est quoi le rapport avec les champignons en fait ?

Merry sourit, se disant que même s'il avait Diamond maintenant, il ne changeait pas pour autant.

-Aucun, Pip. Répondit-il. Aucun.

Et les deux cousins restèrent à les regarder. A regarder celles qu'ils aimaient.


	15. Profitons de l'enfance

Post-Frodon

Profitons de l'enfance.

_Que dire ? Que la fin de ce chapitre semble bien différent du début ? Il faut faire un peu d'humour « débile » dans cette historie sinon... Sinon j'écrirais cette histoire uniquement pour moi (bon oui, j'écris déjà ça pour moi au départ). Enfin, disons que... La fin, j'ai étais quelque peu influencé par moi-même (lalalala). Bref, lise ça (c'est bien pour ça que vous êtes là, non ?) et j'espère que l'histoire ne devient pas de pire en pire ! _

_

* * *

_

Depuis plus d'une journée, des jeunes hobbits insultaient des adultes au hasard. C'était un hobbit, encore plus jeune qu'eux, qui était à l'origine de tous ceci. Il se promenait avec la fameuse boite aux souhaits ou vœux en regardant ce qu'il avait fait en riant. Mais à un moment, un des hobbits en eut assez de ces garnements et s'en prit à lui. Alors, pour se vengé, il dit:

-Je veux que tous les adultes soient des enfants et tous les enfants soient des adultes !

Et son souhait s'exauça, comme tous les autres qu'il avait pu faire.

Pippin, Diamond, Estella et Merry étaient sur le chemin de retour, ils suivaient Pippin qui rentrait chez lui quand cet « accident » eut lieu. Ils prirent un instant s'en rendre compte.

-C'est bizarre. Dit Pippin qui s'arrêta ce qui firent arrêter les autres. J'ai l'impression d'être plus petit.

Il se tourna vers Diamond et la regarda, il ne la reconnaissait pas.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il automatiquement.

-Mais... Répondit Diamond qui n'y comprenait rien. C'est moi ! Diamond !

-Diam... Commença Pippin mais il fut interrompu par un cri derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Merry et Estella dans le même état.

-Mes vêtements sont trop grands ! Dit Estella, qui était sûrement celle qui avait crié. Et j'ai les cheveux blonds !

-Comme quand tu étais petite. Remarqua Merry qui, en disant ça, eut une révélation.

Merry toucha son visage, ses cheveux, s'examina de partout et et dû se rendre à l'évidence.

-Je suis redevenu un gamin !

-On est tous redevenu des gamins. Dit Diamond.

-ça te changera pas trop, Meriadoc. Dit Estella. Tu es toujours un gamin dans ta tête.

-On dirait que ce rajeunissement t'a redonné tous ton mépris. Dit Merry.

-Tu crois ? Dit Estella.

Et ils commencèrent à se battre comme... Des enfants.

-Il faut aller voir Sam. Dit Diamond qui semblait être la seule à avoir garder un peu de maturité. Pippin ! Arrête de tirer la langue !

-Je ne tire pas la langue ! Se défendit Pippin. Je... Je lui fais prendre l'air !

Diamond soupira et convaincu d'aller voir Sam. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment évident.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent chez Sam, avec difficulté puisque Diamond devait gérer les disputes d'Estella et Merry et les bêtises de Pippin sur le chemin.

-Sam ! Appela Diamond en entrant chez lui.

Elle n'eut pas à appeler longtemps car lui et Rosie étaient assis dans leur cuisine, comme ce matin. Sauf que dans ce cas là, ils étaient un peu moins habillés. Ils se regardèrent tous étonnés, aucuns n'avaient connu Diamond à cette âge.

-Diamond ? Demanda Sam. C'est toi ?

Diamond avait déjà ses cheveux clairs et ses tâches de rousseurs, mais elle semblait plus ronde qu'à l'âge adulte. Autrement dit, le contraire de Sam, qui lui était tous maigre.

-Sam ? Demanda Diamond en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es... Trop mignon !

Cela surprirent tout le monde, cela eut l'air de faire réagir Pippin qui quitta sa phase gaminerie. En voyant ça, Diamond ajouta pour lui:

-Pas autant que toi.

Ça rendit le sourire à Pippin.

-Tu saurais ce qui nous ai arrivé ? Demanda Estella qui semblait ne plus se disputer avec Merry.

-C'est évident. Répondit Sam. Nous sommes redevenus enfants, physiquement... (En voyant Merry et Pippin faire des grimaces entre eux il rajouta:) Et mentalement aussi, pour certains.

-Qu'est qui a pu faire ça ? Demanda Diamond cette fois.

-De la magie. Dit Sam. Même si une telle magie est plutôt étrange dans la Comté.

-C'est la boite ! Dit Merry.

Ils se retournèrent tous, surpris qu'il ait dit quelque chose de sérieux.

-Quand j'étais à la taverne. Expliqua-t-il avec sa voix qui devenait enfantine. Pip il était sur la table, je lui ai dis de descendre mais il voulait pas, alors je lui ai dis que je voulais qu'il descende et puis il est descendu !

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment s'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance vu qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal.

-De toute façon. Dit Estella qui bien évidemment ne le croyait pas une seconde. Même si c'était ça, qui voudrait redevenir enfant ? C'est un vœu totalement stupide !

-Les vœux ne sont pas forcément logique. Dit Sam. Peut-être que sur le moment...

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Rosie qui essayait de suivre la conversation.

-Une boite qui exauce les souhaits, ma chérie. Répondit Sam. Il suffit de vouloir quelque chose et on l'obtient.

-Si je me souviens. Dit Diamond. La boite ne donne pas que ce pouvoir à son porteur.

Estella comprit le raisonnement de son amie.

-Il suffit de souhaiter quelque chose et si cela arrive, nous saurons si c'est vraiment la boite ! Dit Estella toute contente d'avoir trouver cela.

Rosie ne comprenait toujours pas, elle les observait simplement parler, sans comprendre. A un moment, elle en eut assez et elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller voir Elanor. Elle servirait à quelque chose, au moins, là. A croire qu'elle ne servait qu'à ça, à s'occuper d'Elanor. Personne ne sembla remarquer son absence.

-Quel vœu on pourrait faire ? Demanda Diamond.

-ça n'a pas d'importance. Dit Sam. C'est simplement pour vérifier si c'est oui ou non cette boite.

-Je veux une rose jaune ! Dit d'un coup Estella se qui les surprirent.

Une rose jaune apparue dans sa main, elle la brandit devant eux toute contente.

-J'ai une rose jaune moi ! Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

-Euh... Fit Diamond toujours étonnée par le comportement de son amie. Tant mieux pour toi.

Diamond se tourna alors vers Sam.

-Il faut faire quelque chose. Dit-elle puis elle ajouta pour le faire réagir: Maintenant !

Sam souffla. Lui qui pensé être enfin tranquille à présent qu'ils étaient rentrés à la Comté. Et bien non, les problèmes étaient venus jusqu'à eux. Ou c'étaient eux qui les avaient emmené.

* * *

Ils étaient maintenant dehors, comme si être à l'intérieur pouvait les aider à mieux réfléchir.

-C'est facile ! Dit Estella qui agitait toujours sa rose. Il suffit de vouloir avoir la boite.

Estella était toute contente, comme à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait quelque chose.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... Dit Sam mais cela ne servit à rien comme Diamond dit à ce moment là:

-Je veux la boite !

Quand elle l'eut, Diamond et Estella sautèrent de joie.

-Maintenant suffit qu'on dise qu'on veut que tous redevienne normal ! Dit Diamond.

-Je veux qu'on redevienne adulte ! Dit Estella.

Seulement, rien ne se passa.

-Vous n'avez donc aucune mémoire ? Dit Sam alors qu'il leur prit la boite des mains et leur montra ce qui avait écris dessus. Ce poème dit clairement que seul l'exaucé peut annuler le souhait !

Diamond soupira et murmura à Estella:

-Si on commence à écouté les vieux poèmes, où va-t-on ?

-Bas... Réfléchit Estella mais elle ne trouva pas la fin de sa phrase.

-Il n'y qu'à dire qu'on veut qu'il annule le sort ! Dit subitement Merry.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui, étonnés parque cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait rien dit. Merry et Pippin avaient disparu et réapparu dont ne sait ou.

-Meriadoc ! Dit Estella. Ce n'est pas de l'herbe dans tes cheveux ?

Estella s'approcha de lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui enlevé l'herbe des cheveux. Mais elle n'était pas assez grande alors quand elle essaya d'aller plus haut elle glissa et Merry la rattrapa juste à temps.

-Ah... Euh... Fut les seuls mots qu'arriva à dire Estella. Merci.

Elle voulut quitter ses bras mais il ne la laissa pas faire et... L'embrassa.

-Mais vous êtes dégoutants ! Dit Pippin qui était à côté d'eux.

Mais ils ne dirent rien d'autres et restèrent muets en se rendant compte que ce baiser les faisait redevenir adultes. Diamond soupira et se dit:

-Me dites-pas qui faut un vrai-baiser-d'amour pour redevenir comme avant ?

-Peut-être que si... Dit Sam.

-Mais on va tous s'embrasser quand même ? Demanda Pippin.

-Peut-être que si... Répéta Sam.

-Pippin... Dit Diamond.

-Oui ? Dit Pippin ne se doutant de rien.

Et sur ce, elle lui répondit en l'embrassant.

-Mais lâche-moi ! Réagit Pippin qui, pour lui, était encore un enfant.

Diamond serra Pippin comme une folle en faisant:

-Mais pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Tu m'aimes pas Pip ? C'est ça tu m'aimes pas !

C'est alors qu'arriva Rosie en courant vers eux.

-Sam ! Sam ! Appela-t-elle. Il y a un problème avec Elanor !

Sam réagit en entendant le nom de sa fille.

-Qu'est qu'elle l'a ? Demanda inquiet.

-C'est... Elle.. Répondit Rosie qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Viens voir par toi-même.

Ils se mirent à suivre Sam et Rosie, Merry s'amusant à prendre Pippin dans leurs bras.

-ça va mini Pippin ? Demanda Merry en le faisant bouger dans tous les sens.

-Tu lui fait mal ! Dit Estella qui le prit dans ses bras à la place. Voilà, méchant Merry il te fera plus bobo ! Oh c'est qu'il est trognon le petit Pippin !

-Stella... Fit Merry un peu étonné devant son comportement qui avait subitement changé. Tu vas bien ?

-Mais oui ! Répondit-elle mais Merry n'était pas très convaincu. Oh regarde ! Il s'est endormi ! Si c'est pas mignon !

-Et... Il se suce le pouce. Remarqua Merry qui se mit à rire.

Diamond, devant eux, qui avait écouté leur conversation, dit:

-Et dire que je l'embrasse avec cette bouche.

Leur entré chez Sam mit fin à cette discussion « passionnante ».

* * *

Il y avait un silence pesant dans la pièce, Sam était inquiet et ne cessait de regarder partout à la recherche de sa fille.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il à Rosie.

Rosie ne put pas répondre et de toute façon, elle n'aurait su quoi dire, car ce fut une autre personne qui le fit.

-Je suis là. Répondit une voix.

Elle était belle. Fut la première chose qui frappa Sam. Ce Sam si petit et si maigre, si différent de celui adulte. Mais son esprit restait le même, chargé de souvenirs qu'enfant, il n'aurait jamais imaginer, pas même dans ses pires cauchemars. Elle ressemblait tant à Rosie qu'il n'eut pas besoin de se demander qui elle était.

-Qui est cette charmante personne ? Demanda Merry qui la dévoré des yeux, ce pourquoi Estella s'empressa de le lui écraser le pied. Ça fait mal !

Estella sourit, contente d'elle.

-C'est vrai... Dit Merry. Une si jolie hobbite je l'aurais remarquer !

Estella lança un regard à Merry, l'air de dire que la prochaine fois, ça ne sera pas sur son pied qu'elle frapperait...

-Tu ne la reconnais pas ? Demanda Sam qui était surpris d'être le seul, avec Rosie, à l'avoir fait.

-Bas... Merry pencha la tête à droite et à gauche. Elle ressemble à quelqu'un !

Il dit ensuite vers Estella:

-Elle est aussi belle que toi !

-Merry. Dit Estella en croisant les bras. C'est trop tard.

Merry soupira et dit:

-J'essaye d'être gentil et tu me brutalises...

Merry et Estella finirent enfin par se taire.

-C'est Elanor. Dit Sam.

Ses mots pensaient lourds pendant un instant.

-Oh c'est drôle ! Dit Diamond. Elle s'appelle comme ta fille !

Sam roula des yeux et crut un instant que c'était Pippin qui avait dit cela. En s'apercevant que c'était en fait Diamond, il se dit qu'il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi ils s'entendaient tous les deux.

-Tu veux dire... Dit Estella qui comprenait. C'est la Elanor ?

Elle la chercha du regard mais elle avait disparu.

-Ou est-elle ? Redemanda Sam à Rosie.

-Je... Je ne sais pas ! Je ne la surveillé pas ! Répondit Rosie.

Sam souffla.

-Et dire qu'elle n'a même un an ! Se dit-il. Il faut la trouver mais avant... (il se tourna vers Rosie) J'ai une chose à faire.

-Et qu'est que... Allait demander Rosie mais Sam l'embrassa avant.

Cela eut le même effet qu'avec Estella et Merry. Diamond bouda car elle n'avait pas eu cette chance. Mais cela se trouve être dure d'avoir Pippin dans une humeur adulte, surtout quand celui-ci dort dans les bras d'Estella.

Ils étaient quatre hobbits adultes et deux enfants à présent, Pippin dormant toujours et ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de la situation. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Estella.

-Regarde Merry ! Dit-elle. Il est pas trop trognon ?

Merry lui prit Pippin en disant:

-Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi !

Mais en voyant le visage tout triste d'Estella, il le lui rendit immédiatement. Merry s'inquiétant de son cas alla voir Sam. Qui heureusement avait retrouvé son apparence d'adulte, car c'était assez frustrant de parler avec un Sam enfant.

-Je crois qu'on a jeté un sort à Stella. Dit Merry.

Sam et Rosie se mirent à rire, laissant Merry sans comprendre.

-Ce « sort » existe chez toutes les hobbites. Répondit Sam.

-Il n'y a pas de remède ? Demanda

-Si... Dit Sam qui lança un regard complice à Rosie. Mais c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour que vous y pensiez.

-Mais c'est quoi ? Dit Merry agacé qu'on ne le lui dise pas.

Mais ils continuaient à sourire, sans lui répondre. Merry retourna avec Estella, espérant que cette « maladie » ne durera pas trop longtemps.

* * *

Le jeune hobbit qui avait la boite n'était plus un enfant, comme son vœu s'était fait sur lui-même, mais malgré cela, il gardait son esprit d'enfant.

-Tout va l'écouté maintenant ! Dit-il avec un rire stupide. Vous allez devoir tous m'obéir !

Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il parlait tout seul. Tout seul ou presque car il resta bouche bée devant l'image d'une magnifique hobbite.

-Pas moi. Dit-elle, elle tendit la main. Donne moi cette boite !

-Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Pour réponse, elle s'approcha de lui, un regard intense qui laissa le hobbit pétrifier. Elle n'eut aucun mal à lui prendre la boite.

-Stupide hobbit ! Dit-elle en brandissant la boite. Maintenant je vais pouvoir t'obliger à annuler ce sort idiot !

-Mais pourquoi ? Dit-il. Ne préfère-tu pas être adulte ?

-Je veux profiter de mon enfance. Dit-elle. Être adulte n'a rien d'amusant.

-Je ne te reverrais plus. Fit-il remarquer.

Elle soupira et roula des yeux. Et elle dit, d'une voix qui ne semblait pas la sienne:

-Ceci n'est pas la fin mais le commencement (elle se demandait elle-même d'ou elle sortait cette phrase). Nous nous reverrons.

Il sourit et annula enfin le sort. Tous les enfants redevinrent adultes et les adultes redevinrent des enfants. Le petit hobbit redevenu enfant dû tenir l'hobbite car ce n'était qu'un bambin.

-Si jeune... et si belle ! Dit-il alors qu'il semblait avoir gagner un peu en maturité. Je vais prendre soin de toi, petite hobbite, jusqu'à que je retrouve ton papa et ta maman.

Mais il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps puisque ceux-ci passaient juste par là.

* * *

Rosie la reconnut immédiatement et la lui prit des mains.

-Elanor ! Mon enfant ! J'ai eu si peur ! Disait-elle en la serrant contre elle. Ce stupide souhait est enfin fini !

-Tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! Dit Diamond contente. Ne suis-je pas mieux ainsi ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre... Dit Pippin complice.

Le petit hobbit allait partir, sentant qu'il allait se faire punir si jamais on savait que c'était lui qui avait fait cela, quand Sam l'arrêta.

-Tu t'es occupé de ma fille ? Demanda-t-il. Je peux savoir au moins ton nom ?

Il se sentait gêner mais arriva à dire:

-Fastred, monsieur ! Je m'appelle Fastred !

Et il se mit à courir sentant les ennuis, il disparu bientôt de leur champ de vision. Sam pensa que c'était la dernière fois qu'il entendrait parler de lui.

-Vous avez ce que j'ai trouvé ? Dit Merry en leur montrant la boite qu'il avait ramassé.

Ils surent tous exactement ce que c'était. Rosie réagit, en donnant Elanor à Sam et en arrachant la boite des mains de Merry. Elle lança au sol du plus fort qu'elle pouvait et la boite se brisa en plusieurs morceaux.

-Voilà qui est fait ! Dit Rosie en faisant mine de s'essuyer les mains. Maintenant, on rentre !

Personne n'aurait oser la désobéir. Ainsi, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

* * *

Le problème de logement se posa de nouveau puisque Merry se rendit compte qui était encore trop tard pour aller chez lui (ou était-ce une excuse pour rester avec Estella). Mais ne voulant pas dérangé de nouveau Sam et Rosie, ils avaient quelques « affaires » à terminé, il décida de suivre Estella. Il dû donc dormir chez Estella, ou habitaient ses parents et son frère... Ceux-ci ne furent pas très enthousiasmes puisque qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment au courant du changement de leur relation.

Estella le lui dit, sur le seuil de sa maison, juste avant d'entré.

-Tu aurais pu me dire avant. Dit Merry. Je ne serais pas venu !

-Mais... Dit Estella. Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps et... Comment veux-tu expliquer, d'une manière rationnelle, que j'aime un Brandebouc ?

-Qu'est qu'il y a de mal à être un Brandebouc ? Demanda Merry.

-Il n'y a qu'à te voir ! Dit-elle ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à Merry jusqu'à qu'elle se mette à rire.

Seulement, son rire ne passa pas vraiment inaperçu et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

-Estella Bolger ! Dit une hobbite plus âgée qui se dépêcha de la prendre dans ses bras. Cela fait des jours que nous ne t'avons pas vu !

-Eh bien, je suis là maintenant, maman ! Dit Estella. Mais Fred savait que j'étais rentré, il aurait pu au moins te le dire !

-Ton frère est comme tous les hobbits. Dit la mère d'Estella comme si cela expliquait tous. Il est avec ton père à la taverne en ce moment même.

Elle allait laisser entrer sa fille quand elle remarqua Merry.

-Et... Elle l'examina pour le reconnaître. Que fais donc un Brandebouc ici ?

-Il... Commença Estella. Meriadoc m'a raccompagné.

-Meriadoc ? Fit sa mère pas du tout confiante. Ce n'est pas celui dont tu te plains toujours ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu te raccompagner ?

-Parque... Parque... Dit Estella qui ne savait pas quoi dire, elle se tourna vers Merry. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire Meriadoc !

Merry sourit, un sourire malicieux, et dit:

-Bien qu'Estella soit une vraie peste, je ne pouvais laisser une hobbite seule et sans défense.

Estella lança un regard à Merry, l'air de dire que plus tard, il regretterait ses paroles. Ils entrèrent, Merry restant le plus proche d'Estella, il n'était pas très rassuré de se trouver ici.

-Il ne peut pas partir maintenant ? Dit la mère d'Estella qui était toujours aussi méfiante à son égard.

-Non... Dit Estella qui hésiter. Il... Il dormira ici ce soir.

Il y eut un silence et Rosamunda Bolger se mit à rire. Mais en voyant que sa fille était sérieuse, elle s'arrêta.

-Vraiment ? Dit-elle. Mais ou dormirait-il ?

-Eh bien... Euh... Dit Estella. Dans ma chambre.

-Dans ta... ! Commença sa mère mais Merry l'arrêta.

-Je dormirais par terre. Dit-il.

Rosa les regarda, comme essayant de voir s'ils cachaient quelque chose, mais les laissa finalement aller se coucher.

Merry ferma la porte et soupira, soulager que cet entretient soit fini. Estella sourit.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda Merry s'en rendant compte.

-Oh... Rien. Dit-elle en fermant la porte à clé et en le regardant, d'un regard que Merry ne connaissait pas d'elle. Rien du tout ! Ajouta-t-elle tout à fait innocente.

-Bien... Dit Merry qui voulut avancer mais les bras d'Estella autour de lui l'empêchait. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Mais rien ! Continuait-elle de dire.

Puis elle l'embrassa, Merry eut à peine le temps de réagir. Elle joua avec ses cheveux bouclés, ses mains finirent par descendre vers sa veste, elle le lui enleva, puis elle commença à défaire ses boutons quand Merry demanda de nouveau:

-Qu'est que tu fais ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et le regarda, elle le dévorait des yeux.

-Je n'en sais rien, Merry. Dit-elle. Peut-être que c'est parque il fait nuit, ou comment tu as réagis face à ma mère, ou encore cette boite magie mais... Elle attendit avant de finir. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé autant que ce soir.

De nouveau, elle ne le laissa pas réagir et l'embrassa. Encore et Encore. Merry se prit rapidement à ce même « jeu » et bientôt, ils ne purent plus tenir debout, et préfèrent le lit pour cela.

Estella eut une pensée pour Rosie, elle comprenait enfin ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Elle le savait maintenant. Elle était prête.

* * *

_Je sais, je sais, je sais, je sais... Je suis égoïste j'ai pensé à moi d'abord en écrivant, lol ! (plaisir coupable ? Peut-être je n'en sais rien ! Disons qu'en écrivant je me mets souvent dans la peau du personnage gnia gnia gnia !). Puis je vois mal comment Estella peut lui résister (lol). Sérieusement , deux hobbits qui s'aiment et qui restent chastes ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour (selon moi en tout cas, les avis peuvent être partager). Bref, je me ferais pas ça trop souvent (ou j'essayerais), il ne me faudrait pas me mettre à dos les anti-Merry ! (même si je me demande si c'est possible ! Il est trop chou pour qu'on soit contre lui ! (je suis peut-être un peu subjective en disant ça)). Mais peut-être que je prendrais plus de temps à écrire la suite (comme s'il y en avait qui attende avec impatience la suite) comme l'école reprend pour moi. Mais non je ne vais les abandonner, je prendrais juste plus de temps !_


	16. Never end

Post-Frodon

Never end

_Pourquoi ce titre ? Vous verrez bien ! Juste pour vous dire que c'est le dernier de cette histoire, même si pour moi cette histoire finie au 12. La suite après ? Je n'en sais rien, c'est une sorte de bonus si on veut... Bref, profites-en !_

_

* * *

_

Estella se demanda seulement à ce moment-là si ses parents ne l'avaient pas entendu. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus la voir ? Non, ils n'avaient rien dû entendre, elle l'espérait en tout cas. Mais ses inquiétudes disparurent quand elle sentit quelqu'un l'embrasser tendrement.

-Bonjour. Dit Merry souriant.

Elle sourit aussi, elle l'observa un instant. Cela semblait un moment parfait qui ne pouvait être gâcher par rien. Jusqu'à que Merry se lève, elle aurait voulu qu'il reste avec elle. Mais il commençait à être tard et cela aurait eu l'air... Suspect. Quand il se rhabilla, elle ne détourna pas le regard cette fois, ce qui Merry remarqua.

-N'as-tu aucune pudeur ? Demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

-Je n'en ai plus ! Dit-elle en enroulant la couverture autour d'elle.

Elle se leva ainsi, pour seule habit cette couverture, et l'aida à se rhabiller (bien qu'elle aurait voulu faire le contraire). Ensuite, Merry fit quelques pas, prêt à sortir de la chambre, quand Estella dit:

-Je me dépêche, il ne faudrait pas que je fasse attendre mes parents.

Comme d'un coup, Merry se rappela qu'il était chez Estella, ou vivaient aussi ses parents.

-Ils nous ont entendu tu crois ? Dit Merry un peu paniqué en imaginant que cela pourrait être le cas.

-Tu le verras bien. Dit Estella. Et puis... Si c'est le cas, quand tu franchiras cette porte, tu risques de ne plus revenir ici.

-Alors... Dit Merry malicieux. Autant en profiter !

Il l'embrassa, plusieurs fois jusqu'à qu'Estella l'oblige à quitter la pièce.

Merry était anxieux quand il arriva dans la cuisine, ou les parents prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

-Bonjour monsieur et madame Bolger. Dit-il essayant d'avoir l'air naturel.

Le père d'Estella ne lui lança pas même un regard, trop occupé à lire visiblement.

-Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda la mère d'Estella.

Merry hésita un instant, il ne savait si elle savait que... Ou si c'était une simple question de politesse. Mieux ne valait pas prendre le risque.

-Très bien. Dit-il. Aussi bien qu'on peut quand on dort sur le sol.

Il s'assit à leur table et commença à mangé alors qu'Estella arriva. Elle portait une robe rose, ce qui ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu, et arriva alors qu'elle se coiffait encore. Mais on remarquait surtout qu'elle chantonnait.

-Tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Dit sa mère le remarquant.

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Dit Estella. Il fait beau !

Mais en disant cela, elle lança un regard vers Merry, évidemment que ce n'était pas le temps qui faisait dehors qui la rendait ainsi. Ils mangèrent vite, pressés de partir d'ici et d'être loin du regard parental.

Dehors, le premier geste d'Estella fut de prendre la main de Merry, tout en continuant de chantonner.

-ça va ? Demanda Merry s'inquiétant.

-ça va ! Répondit-elle. Ça va même très bien ! Et toi ça va ?

-Je crois. Dit Merry. Juste que... Tu es bizarre.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ! Dit Estella amusée.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à qu'ils tombent par hasard sur Diamond et Pippin.

-Tiens ! Dit Diamond. Mais qui est-ce ?

Estella rit.

-Je me posais la même question ! Dit-elle.

Cette fois ce fut Diamond qui rit.

-Merry ! Dit Pippin. Tu voudrais venir au Dragon Vert avec moi ?

-Il viendra avec toi seulement si je viens avec lui ! Dit Estella.

-Et moi également ! Dit Diamond. On ne va pas vous laisser vous amusez tous les deux !

-Mais... C'est une taverne ! Dit Pippin. Ce n'est pas fait pour les hobbites !

-Peu importe ! Dit Estella. C'est avec nous ou rien du tout !

Ils savaient bien qu'ils étaient obligés.

* * *

Arrivés, ils trouvèrent Sam à une table, comme s'il les attendait. Ils s'assirent tous avec lui. Ils commencèrent à discuter, surtout Sam qui parlait de jardinage, ce qui ne passionnait pas vraiment les autres. Finalement, Merry changea d'un coup de sujet.

-Et si on repartait à l'aventure ? Comme avant !

-Ah non ! Réagit Estella. Ça ne va pas recommencer !

-Je veux rester avec mon Pippounet ! Dit Diamond.

Ils sourirent mais plus parque ils trouvaient ce surnom drôle qu'autre chose. Merry soupira, apparemment déçu.

-Dommage ! Se dit-il. Je voudrais qu'on revive cette aventure !

Seulement, aucuns ne se doutaient que, la boite magique avait gardé un peu de son pouvoir et exauça le vœu de Merry. Et ce qui semblait un vœu innocent ne l'était pourtant pas.

Car, à partir de ce moment-là, ils revécurent cette aventure, la même et toujours. Et donc, cette aventure resterait éternelle et autant que cette histoire. Pour la suite de cette histoire, il suffit de relire le début et ainsi de suite. L'histoire n'est donc jamais finie !

* * *

_Je sais, ça a l'air totalement tordu, mais j'ai toujours adoré cette idée de « boucle temporelle ». Pourquoi ? It's cool ! (lol). Bon, vraiment, pour moi la fin officielle est au chapitre 12, mais j'en ai rajouté quelques-uns parque je suis une sale égoïste et que j'avais encore envie d'écrire. Mais maintenant que j'ai enfin une nouvelle idée, toujours avec ces petits hobbits (comment ça petit ?). Oui, encore des idées après trois histoires ! Je verrais bien quand je n'aurais plus d'idée. _


End file.
